Os Monges do Mal
by Brasi Blue
Summary: HISTÓRIA CONCLUÍDA! Chase e Wuya convocaram quatro monges para lutar contra os Guerreiros Xiaolin. Dois novos Shen Gon Wu, e a luta do Bem contra o Mal. Quem ganhará essa batalha?
1. A Primeira Derrota

Os Monges do Mal

_**Capítulo 1: A Primeira Derrota**_

Raimundo havia se tornado o líder dos monges, e novas aventuras iriam acontecer, desde então. A equipe do mal já estava formada, mas sempre era derrotada pelos jovens monges.

Wuya: É sempre assim! Toda vez que lutamos, sempre perdemos! É incrível como você não perde a paciência, Chase.

Chase: Não adianta ficar com raiva do passado, Wuya. Devemos agora pensar em um novo plano para derrotarmos os Monges Xiaolin.

Wuya: Se nós tivéssemos a nossa própria equipe de monges...

Chase: O que você disse?

Wuya: Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Eu apenas falei que...

Chase: Sobre nós termos a nossa própria equipe de monges, certo? Você pode estar certa! Esta pode ser a chave de derrotarmos os monges do Mestre Fung.

Wuya: Bem... Sem mim, você nunca teria esse plano. Mas eles precisam ter poderes, assim como os monges! Eles possuem os poderes dos quatro elementos da Terra.

Chase: A Terra tem mais elementos do que se imagina. Além do Fogo, da Terra, Ar e Água, existem Neve, Luz, Relâmpago e Sombra.

Wuya: Como você sabe?

Chase: Eu tenho os meus conhecimentos, Wuya. É necessário procurarmos as pessoas certas para nós dar esses "presentes" a eles.

Chase procurar por todos os cantos, os selecionados para serem seus novos monges. É claro que todos eles deveriam ter características más. Wuya esperava sentada, ao lado os grandes felinos de Chase. Ao chegar, recebe a surpresa.

(Chase chegando)

Wuya: Chase! Onde eles estão?

Chase: Estão bem aqui. (os aprendizes saem das sombras)

Miyuki: Eu me chamo Miyuki, vim do Japão. Sou o Dragão da Neve.

Alex: Eu sou Alex, vim de Nova York, Estados Unidos. Sou o Dragão do Relâmpago.

Yo: Eu sou Yo, vim de Hong Kong. Sou o Dragão da Luz.

Ricardo: E eu sou Ricardo. Vim do Brasil. Sou o Dragão da Sombra.

Wuya: Eles possuem as mesmas nacionalidades do monges do Mestre Fung.

Ricardo: Só que somos mais fortes e mais espertos. O que vocês quiserem, nós daremos.

Chase: Cada um de vocês possuem um poder especial, então... Usem para derrotar os monges! A missão de vocês agora, é ir até o Templo Xiaolin e nos trazer todos os Shen Gong Wu. Mas antes. As suas armas. Para Miyuki, a Lança de Avalanche. Alex, as Bombas Thunderbolt. Yo, o Sabre Solar e Ricardo a Flauta Phobos. Vão!

(os monges saem)

Wuya: Acha que foi uma boa idéia?

Chase: Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza.

No templo, os monges treinavam de noite, contra as surpresas que poderiam acontecer.

Raimundo: Vamos! Nós não temos muito tempo! Precisamos treinar para quando houver uma outra luta contra aqueles caras!

Kimiko: Dessa vez eu não vou falhar, SETAS VOADORAS!!! (Kimiko lançando as setas)

(Miyuki segurando)

Kimiko: O que!? Quem são eles?

Miyuki: Então vocês são os monges deste templo?

Alex: Que triste. Acho que o mestre de vocês escolheram as pessoas erradas para serem os "Dragões Xiaolin". Principalmente aquela laranja com cara de gente! HIHIHIHIHI!!!

Omi: Quem você ta chamando de "laranja"? Prepare-se para uma derrota humilhante!

Ricardo: Eu não quero te ofender, mas você sabe ao menos lutar como um monge?

Omi: ESTÁ DUVIDANDO DA PALAVRA DE UM MONGE!?!? Ora seu... NETUNO WUDAI ÁGUA!!!

Ricardo: PLUTÃO HEYLIN, SOMBRA!!!

(Ricardo criando um buraco negro sugando a onda criada por Omi)

Omi: Como você...?

Yo: Somos monges, laranja. Mas nós somos, Monges Heylin e pra provarmos isso, vou te mostrar uma coisa ASTRO HEYLIN, LUZ!! (Yo criando uma esfera semelhante a um sol explosivo)

BOOM!!!

Clay: ARGH!!! Esses bichinhos são mais "brabos" que touro estressado em rodeio.

Miyuki: Ainda não acabou, NEVASCA HEYLIN, NEVE!!! (Miyuki atraindo uma grande tempestade de neve)

Kimiko: Precisamos usar nosso poderes ou vamos morrer congelados aqui. MARTE WUDAI, FOGO!!! (Kimiko derretendo a neve)

Raimundo: Monges! Vamos lutar!! ESTRELA WUDAI, VENTO!! (Raimundo espalhando o fogo criado por Kimiko)

Clay: Vou atacar de uma vez só todos eles! CRATERA WUDAI, TERRA!!!

Alex: JÚPITER HEYLIN, RELÂMPAGO!!! (Alex criando teias elétricas indo na direção dos monges)

Todos: AAAHHH!!!

Miyuki: Bem, você não sabem fazer outra coisa além disso? Achei que vocês podia fazer mais coisas, como... Isso! LANÇA AVALANCHE!!! (aumentando de tamanho) HÁAA!!!

Omi: AAHH!!!

BONK!!! (Omi indo para o espaço)

Raimundo: LÂMINA DE NÉBULA!!!

Ricardo: FLAUTA PHOBOS!!! (Ricardo tocando deixando todos indefesos e com medo)

Clay: Que medo!!! Eu não posso lutar!!!

Kimiko: Ele eles estão indo para o cofre!!!

Ricardo: Tenham medo, tenham muito medo... Pois nós voltaremos. (continua tocando a flauta)

Os Monges Heylin vão para o cofre e roubam todos os Shen Gong Wu. Ao roubarem, na saída encontram Dojo.

Dojo: Ei! Quem são vocês e como conseguiram abrir o cofre?

Yo: Não é da sua conta!

Dojo: Agora é! (aumentando de tamanho) Vocês não vão sair daqui!

Yo: É mesmo? DRAGÃO DE SAFIRA!!!

(Dragão crescendo)

Dojo: Opa... Mas espere! Vocês não podem controlá-lo! Ele luta por conta própria.

Ricardo: Não é? ESCORPIÃO IMPERADOR!!! Dragão de Safira acabe com esse dragãozinho e tire-o do nosso caminho, agora!

(Drago de Safira "petrificando" Dojo com sua chama)

Yo: Vamos! Chase e Wuya irão gostar dos nossos presentes!

(monges saindo)

No dia seguinte, o medo dos monges havia passado. Eles seguiram correndo para o cofre, mas só encontraram Dojo, todo azul.

Kimiko: Não restou nada. Roubaram tudo.

Clay: Até o Dojo tentou. Mas eu acho que ele virou outra estátua do Dragão de Safira.

Kimiko: Saiam de perto. MARTE WUDAI, FOGO!!! (queimando Dojo)

Dojo: AAAHH!!! Tá quente! Quente! Quente!!!

Raimundo: Dojo! Que bom que acordou? Você sabe quem eram aqueles Monges Heylin?

Dojo: Não, nunca ouvi falar deles. Acho que Chase e Wuya devem ter inventado esse plano para derrotarem a gente.

Omi: Temos que avisar ao Mestre Fung. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar com suas sábias palavras.

Todos os monges vão para dentro do templo e procuram pelo Mestre Fung. Ele estava meditado no Grande Salão.

Omi: Mestre Fung! Mestre Fung! Aconteceu algo inesperado!

Raimundo: Surgiram outros monges além de nós! Só que eles são do mal e estão ao lado de Chase e Wuya!

Mestre Fung: Como!? Mas... Não... Eu só posso estar escutando coisas. Se Chase Young e Wuya criaram esses monges, vocês vão ter mais trabalho do que quando lutavam contra Jack Spicer!

Clay: E o que agente faz? Estamos sem Shen Gong Wu.

Mestre Fung; Aí é que vocês se enganam. Eu escondi um deles comigo, um Shen Gong Wu que nem mesmo estava registrado com os outros. (pegando o Shen Gong Wu) Aqui está.

Kimiko: Como ele é lindo! Qual é o nome disso?

Mestre Fung: Este é o Anjo Guerreiro. Quem possuir esse Shen Gong Wu tem as habilidades de um mestre invencível e sem falar que os seus poderes e sua força ficam imbatíveis. Ainda pode utilizar uma armadura mais resistente que a do Besouro Negro.

Omi: Puxa ºoº !! (olhos grandes) Posso usar, posso usar, posso usar!?

Mestre Fung: Não Omi. Na hora certa eu darei o Anjo Guerreiro para um de vocês. Este Shen Gong Wu, só pode ser utilizado uma vez a cada quatro anos. Então deve ser usado corretamente, se não uma ameaça pode acontecer e libertar um grande mal pela terra.

Kimiko: E quem vai utilizar o Anjo Guerreiro?

Mestre Fung: Foi como eu disse, Kimiko. Darei ele para a pessoa certa. Pode ser você, pode ser o Raimundo, pode ser o Clay o ou Omi. Mas o uso dele vai depender do coração de cada um de vocês. Se ficarem ambiciosos em utilizá-lo de maneira errada, ele irá contra vocês e te recusará.

Omi: Então, sendo assim... Vamos esperar.

Na caverna de Chase, ele dava a próxima tarefa para os seus monges: Destruir o templo Xiaolin e seus monges e roubar o Anjo Guerreiro

Wuya: Vocês conseguiram fazer aquilo que nem o Jack Spicer conseguiria fazer sozinho, roubar todos os Shen Gong Wu!!!

Ricardo: Foi fácil. Eles nem pareciam monges de verdade. Estavam mais para dragões em treinamento. Será que foram mesmo treinados pelo mestre deles?

Miyuki: Acho que não, Ricardo.

Chase: A próxima missão de vocês é um pouco mais arriscada. Sugiro que vocês levem alguns de seus Shen Gon Wus para essa missão além das suas armas Heylin.

Alex: E qual é a nossa missão?

Chase: Um Shen Gong Wu não registrado surgiu no Templo Xiaolin, ele se chama Anjo Guerreiro. Quem o possuir ganhará um aumento em sua força, habilidades de um verdadeiro guerreiro e uma armadura que nem mesmo a espada mais afiada poderia cortar. Mas ele só pode ser utilizado a cada quatro anos.

Wuya: Isso é o que eu chamo de "A arma mais poderosa do mundo", Chase.

Chase: Ou a segunda maior. Tenho outro Shen Gong Wu não registrado. (mostrando o Shen Gon Wu)

Wuya: O que é isso?

Chase: Para tudo tem o seu oposto. Este é o Anjo Sombrio. Assim como o outro, tem a mesma capacidade. Mas este pode ser usado quando quiser e a hora que quiser.

Yo: Interessante. Quando vamos usar?

Chase: Na hora certa. Ele só pode ser usado quando alguém utilizar o Anjo Guerreiro. Estão preparados para essa missão?

Monges: Nós estamos.

Mal sabiam eles que, no alto da janela estava voando o Pássaro Heylin, levando em suas costas Hannibal Roy Bean.

Hannibal: Ora, ora... Chase convocou monges para derrotarem os Guerreiros Xiaolin... É uma idéia muito interessante da parte dele... Acho que dessa vez, Chase e Wuya se superaram... Vamos ver se eles são tão bons como dizem... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

No templo, Raimundo caminhava sobre o templo e pensava em como derrotar, pois era o novo líder de sua equipe.

Raimundo: Como vamos derrota-los? Pegaram tudo e não deixaram mais nenhum para nós... Apenas as nossas armas Wudai e os Shen Gong Wu elementais... (olhando para a Crista do Condor) Não posso deixar que eles roubem tudo. É o meu dever liderar a equipe contra as forças do mal... Nós temos que vencer ou será mil anos de escuridão em todo o mundo!!!

(Kimiko chegando)

Kimiko: Raimundo, ta fazendo o que?

Raimundo: Eu estava apenas pensando... Esses novos monges são uma nova ameaça para o mundo e para o templo. De onde eles saíram?

Kimiko: Até eu queria saber. Pelo menos o Jack não está com eles.

Raimundo: Você falou no Jack agora, onde será que ele pode estar?

Kimiko: Tramando alguma para roubar os Shen Gong Wu que não temos mais.

Raimundo: Tem razão... (risos) Realmente, ele faz até um pouco de falta. A gente lutando contra ele e depois...

Kimiko: ... Ele sai chorando pedindo ajuda. (risos)

Raimundo: Bons tempos aqueles... Bons tempos...

Kimiko: (vermelha) Raimundo, eu... Tinha uma coisa que eu queria contar, mas... Com tantas lutas eu... Fiquei sem falar sobre isso...

Raimundo: (vermelho) Eu... Eu também queria contar uma coisa e eu acho que... Não sei nem mesmo por onde começar.

Kimiko: Hã... Você também tem uma coisa pra contar?

Raimundo: É eu tenho... Kimiko eu... Eu...

Kimiko: Diga-me...

Raimundo: Eu acho melhor você começar a treinar mais! Olha só pra você! Está muito mirrada e fraquinha. Devia comer mais e treinar mais ainda, sacou?

Kimiko: O que!?

SOC!!! (socão)

Kimiko: Isso era tudo que você queria me dizer? Ótimo eu não tinha nada pra falar pra você mesmo! Tchau!

Raimundo: Ai... Como esse soco doeu...

(Clay chegando)

Clay: Vixi! Raimundo que soco foi esse? Parece que você levou o coice de uma vaca.

Raimundo: Foi a Kimiko. Eu só disse pra ela que deveria treinar mais um pouco e acabou que levei um soco dela.

Clay: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Você levou um soco de amor da Kimiko??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Raimundo: Que mane soco de amor, Clay! Acharia mesmo que eu namoraria aquela... Japinha cabeça de vento?

Clay: Olha, Raimundo, a primeira coisa que acontece entre duas pessoas, é o desentendimento. É o que está acontecendo entre você e a japinha.

Raimundo: Ta bom...¬¬' To indo treinar mais um pouco. Vem junto?

Clay: Eu não. Eu disse por Omi que eu iria ajuda-lo a limpar a louça enquanto o Mestre Fung iria varrer o Grande Salão.

Raimundo: Ta bom então. Estou indo! Fui!!!

(Clay saindo)

Raimundo: Será mesmo... Isso?

Continua...


	2. Kimiko No Buraco

Os Monges Do Mal

_**Capítulo 2: Kimiko no Buraco**_

Raimundo ainda caminhava sobre a parte de fora do templo. Dava voltas e voltas até resolver treinar para o próximo ataque de Chase e seus Monges. Kimiko conversava com sua amiga através do seu computador de bolso. Omi e Clay ainda limpavam a louça acumulada e sem saber, do lado de fora estavam os monges de Chase.

Yo: Vocês estão prontos mesmo?

Ricardo: Ainda não é a hora de atacarmos Yo. Você sabe que temos primeiro observar antes para qualquer surpresa. Miyuki, você consegue fazer uma ponte de gelo até o alto da maior parte do templo?

Miyuki: De preferência, a torre do cofre onde guardavam os Shen Gong Wus?

Ricardo: De qualquer lugar que você quer fazer a estúpida ponte.

Miyuki: Como quiser. NEVASCA HEYLIN, NEVE!!! (criando uma ponte até a torre do cofre)

Yo: Não vai agüentar por muito tempo. Precisa de um sustento a mais para segura-la.

Ricardo: Deixa comigo. Flauta Phobos! (tocando e criando hastes de sombras)

Alex: Agora podemos seguir o caminho! Vamos!!!

(monges saindo da árvore)

Raimundo: Hã? Hastes de sombras!? Os monges do Chase!!! Pessoal! Mobilizem-se! Aqueles monges estão nos atacando de novo! Vamos! Não podemos permitir que eles invadam nosso templo!

Clay: (na cozinha com Omi) Agora que a gente tava terminando? Melhor deixar o resto pra depois! Vamos baixinho!

Omi: Me espera!

Do alto da torre, os Monges Heylin procuravam um canto para descer e completar a missão dada por Chase Young.

Yo: E aí? Algum sinal deles?

Alex: Está muito quieto aqui. Será que eles descobriram?

Yo: Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Vamos verificar isso e conferir o que eles nos tramam.

Ricardo: Acho que eles já descobriram a nossa entrada! Vejam!

Raimundo: Vocês de novo? O que querem? Já roubaram todos os nossos Shen Gong Wu! Ainda querem mais o que?

(todos descem)

Miyuki: Recebemos uma missão e não falharemos como vocês falharam conosco!

Kimiko: Está dizendo que nós somos fracassados? Ora sua...

Miyuki: Não esquente a cabeça, Kimiko. Sei que muito bem o que você é. Uma cabeça quente, durona... Hum... Tem mais qualidades explosivas em você.

Kimiko: Eu sou bastante calma! Se quiser me desafiar em um duelo, pode me desafiar!

Miyuki: Estava aí uma coisa que eu esperava de você. Vamos duelar! Minha Lança Avalanche contra as suas setas voadoras.

Kimiko: Certo e o meu Olho de Gato contra o seu... O que você tem para reforçar a sua arma?

Miyuki: Quase me esqueci! O Chase enquanto dizia a nossa missão nos deu reforço. Eu vou utilizar a Garra do Urso Polar. Está pronta?

Omi: Uma luta entre garotas? Que hilário!

Raimundo: Não é nada hilário e se Kimiko perder... Você vai ver o que é bom na sua cara de laranja!

Omi: PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE LARANJA!!!

Kimiko: Vamos começar! HÁAA!!!

Miyuki: Venha com tudo!

Kimiko: OLHO DE GATO!!! SETAS VOADORAS!!!

Miyuki: Faça melhor, menina! Somos do mesmo lugar mas você não parece ser tão forte assim. Se quiser ser uma guerreira de verdade, deve lutar com força de vontade, coisa que VOCÊ NÃO TEM!!!

Kimiko: É mesmo? MARTE WUDAI, FOGO!!!

Miyuki: GARRA DO URSO POLAR!!! LANÇA AVALANCHE!!! (defendendo-se das chamas)

Kimiko: Que coisa! Ela não desiste nunca! Você não sabe fazer outra coisa além de mandar neve na cara dos outros?

Miyuki: Infelizmente não querida! NEVASCA HEYLIN, NEVE!!! (criando uma onda de neve)

Kimiko: Essa não! ÁAAAAHHHH!!! (levada pela onda de neve)

Raimundo: Kimiko!!! (indo na direção dela e retirando a neve) Você está bem?

Kimiko: Apenas cheia de neve, mas eu estou legal. A minha luta ainda não acabou, Miyuki! Vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz!!! Uma técnica nova que eu aprendi lendo um dos livros do Mestre Fung. Veja e aprenda!

Clay: Que golpe ela vai dar? Já deu todas as habilidades que a gente conhece!

Omi: Acho que ela leu o livro Golpes dos Kakus. Esse tem todas as habilidades mais difíceis que apenas poucos conseguiram fazer. Se a Kimiko conseguir executar, ela vai ter uma vitória absoluta.

Raimundo: E se ela não conseguir, baixinho?

Omi: Ela vai ter um osso quebrado.

Miyuki: Deixa de palavras e mostra logo esse seu golpe!

Kimiko: Como quiser! CHAMA DO MACACO VERMELHO!!! FOGO!!! (Kimiko dando uma voadora acompanhada de um tornado de chamas)

Miyuki: Como!?

(tudo sendo queimado)

Clay: Nossa! Esse é um dos golpes mais fortes que eu já vi.

Kimiko: Arf... Arf... Arf... Esse foi meu último golpe! Você não pode me derrotar.

Miyuki: Vejo que você me venceu numa luta justa. Nem eu mesma poderia derrotá-la. Mas você esgotou todas as suas forças utilizando esse golpe dos Ninjas Kaku! Minha vez de atacar!

Alex: Espera! Nossa missão aqui já acabou! Na verdade. A primeira parte dele lembra?

Miyuki: Droga! Estava ficando divertido ter que lutar com ela. Mas na próxima nos veremos! Ainda não acabamos!

(monges sumindo)

Clay: Você ficou maluca? Poderia ter quebrado um osso!

Kimiko: Eu sei. Mas eu estava com tanta raiva que eu nem sei o que me deu na cabeça de ler esse livro! O Mestre Fung vai me matar quando ele souber que eu peguei o livro escondido dele. E o pior! Ele disse pra gente nunca pegar nele!

Omi: Então você pegou um livro proibido dele!?

Raimundo: Pelo visto sim, né? Mas porque tentou usar essa técnica de nível profissional? Só monges como os Kaku tem a capacidade de fazer isso!

Kimiko: Eu fiz isso por um outro motivo.

Clay: E que motivo é esse?

Kimiko: Ele é... Pessoal. Não posso falar. Vou descansar um pouco.

(Kimiko saindo)

Raimundo: Ela anda muito estranha ultimamente, será que... Nada, esquece o que eu disse. Vamos descansar um pouco.

Quando Kimiko chegou na sua parte dos "quartos", ela se deitou e começou a pensar sobre a luta contra Miyuki.

Kimiko: (pensando) Que droga! Ele não disse nada... Não deve nem ter prestado atenção no que eu fiz... Acho que dessa vez eu falhei... Mas tenho que continuar mostrando a ele sobre a minha capacidade de luta! O Raimundo vai ver do que eu sou capaz! Aí eu vou mostrar a ele a garota que eu sou! Miyuki vai aprender, junto com aqueles monges, que não se deve brincar com FOGO.

(Raimundo chegando)

Raimundo: Kimiko, você está bem mesmo? Você saiu com uma cara...

Kimiko: Não, Raimundo. Eu estou bem... Só preciso descansar um pouco. Aquela luta me deixou cansada. Pode devolver esse livro pra biblioteca?(entregando o "Golpes dos Kakus")

Raimundo: Deixa que eu devolvo. Mas... Tem certeza que você está bem? Se quiser eu posso...

Kimiko: Eu estou bem, é sério! Se quiser, pode me trazer uma xícara de chá? Eu acho que vou precisar...

Raimundo: Eu trago. Depois a gente conversa, ta? (pega o livro e sai)

Kimiko: (pensando) Ele se preocupa comigo! Ele se preocupa comigo ele...

(Raimundo voltando)

Raimundo: Kimiko, você...

Kimiko: O que tem euzinha? olhinhos brilhando

Raimundo: Você vai querer chá de maçã ou de laranja?

Kimiko: Pode de me trazer um de maçã?

Raimundo: Como quiser.

(Raimundo saindo e indo para a cozinha)

Raimundo: Que menina estranha... Ela não parece normal, como se ela fosse. Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver comigo. Será... Hum... Melhor eu continuar investigando isso.

(sombra passando)

Raimundo: Hã? Tem alguém aqui? Omi? Clay?

(silêncio)

Raimundo: Não deve ter sido nada. Melhor eu continuar indo e pegar o chá dela.

Kimiko: SOCORRO!!! RAIMUNDO!!!

Raimundo: Sabia que tinha alguma coisa suspeita aqui! (corre)

Quando chega ao local, era tarde demais. Raimundo apenas encontra as faixas que Kimiko estava usando e mais um bilhete.

Raimundo: Porcaria! Eles fugiram e ainda a raptaram... Droga! (olha para o bilhete) Um bilhete. Acho que eu sei de quem deve ser.

"_Estamos com a garota. Se quiser tê-la de volta, nos dê o Anjo Guerreiro, ou ela vai sofrer as conseqüências. Nós estamos falando sério, monge do vento. Até mais..."_

Raimundo: Só pode ter sido aqueles monges do Chase e da Wuya! Eu devo avisar aos outros. (sai correndo e deixa o bilhete)

No esconderijo de Chase, Kimiko é mantida como refém, e estava inabilitada a utilizar seus poderes de monge.

Yo: Você é realmente forte para lutar contra a gente?

Kimiko: Vocês são uns pilantras mesmo! O que querem comigo? Por que me seqüestraram? Acham que eu tenho algo em especial que os outros não têm?

Miyuki: Você tem sim. E muito. Seus poderes do fogo são tão fortes que com a ajuda do Anjo Sombrio, teria força suficiente para acabar com todos vocês e dominar o mundo fácilmente.

Alex: E por isso nós a trancamos na Esfera de Yun. O que acha?

Kimiko: Eu não estava enganada... Vocês são uns pilantras mesmo! Mas eu acredito que os meus amigos vão me achar e derrotar vocês todos!

Alex: Não temos medo deles! Sabemos que com você como isca, poderemos pegar o resto dos outros elementos.

Yo: Principalmente o do seu namoradinho, o Raimundo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kimiko: O RAIMUNDO NÃO É O MEU NAMORADO, SOMOS APENAS AMIGOS, ENTENDEU , TRANCINHA!?!?!?!

Yo: Cuidado que a fera está brava!

Ricardo: Vocês estão realmente se divertido insultando a garotinha do fogo, certo?

Alex: Como você adivinhou? Estava nos espionando?

Ricardo: Eu diria que sim. Eu posso escutar vocês apenas tocando a minha flauta. Vamos ver o que a menininha está pensando agora. BÚZIO LEITOR DE MENTES!!!

Kimiko: (pensando) QUER PARAR DE LER A MINHA MENTE!? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ME ESCUTAR COM ESSA CONCHA!!!

Ricardo: Menina esperta! Melhor a gente ver o que o Chase tem para planejar para acabarmos com o seu templozinho e seus amiguinhos estranhos, principalmente o cabeça de laranja...

Kimiko: (pensando) Droga... Eu adoraria que isso tudo acabasse...

No templo Xiaolin, Raimundo conversava com o Mestre Fung e arranjar uma tática de resgatar Kimiko.

Mestre Fung: Os monges de Chase realmente são muito fortes e a força deles é realmente incomparável. Mas cada um deles com certeza possui um ponto fraco! Uma brecha que pode facilitar o trabalho de vocês.

Omi: E onde está a brecha deles?

Mestre Fung: Vocês devem descobrir sozinhos. Eu infelizmente não poderei dizer onde. E outra coisa... Alguém viu o meu livro de golpes dos ninjas Kaku?

Dojo: A última vez que eu vi ele estava...

Raimundo: Eu peguei! Eu peguei o livro... Pra aprender umas técnicas novas.

Mestre Fung: Raimundo, esse é um dos meus livros que não deve ser lido por nenhum de vocês. No momento... Quando vocês precisarem, ele irão até vocês.

Raimundo: Então o que faremos agora?

Mestre Fung: Vocês vão ter que treinar bastante. Esses novos inimigos são mais fortes do que pensei. Vocês terão que encontrar este local, o Templo dos Quatro Mestres Xiaolin. Eles irão treina-los e ajuda-los a combate-los. Vão enquanto é tempo!

Omi: Muito obrigada Mestre... (olha pro Raimundo chorando) O que foi Raimundo? Algum problema?

Raimundo: Vão sem mim... Eu não posso ir... Não estou pronto...

Clay: Mais Raimundo, a gente...

Mestre Fung: Clay, acho que o Raimundo está um pouco transtornado. Vá com Omi agora para o Templo dos Quatro Mestres e treinem. Não têm muito tempo para salvar Kimiko.

Omi: Voltaremos o mais rápido que podemos. Vamos Clay.

Dojo: O transporte Dojo os espera na próxima saída com embarque para o Templo dos Quatro Mestres Xiaolin. (saindo com Omi e Clay).

Mestre Fung: Raimundo... É por causa dela não é?

Raimundo: Não quero falar, mestre... Mas eu...

Mestre Fung: Você realmente está preocupado com ela e quer salva-la. Mas pra isso você vai ter que lutar contra eles e arrumar um jeito de tira-la de la...

No esconderijo, os monges treinavam com suas armas e se preparavam para a próxima luta. Eles mal esperavam uma visitar de um ser conhecido.

Ricardo: FLAUTA PHOBOS! (começa a tocar)

Miyuki: ESPELHO REVERSO!!! (névoa da flauta voltando)

Ricardo: Você é esperta, mas... PLUTÃO HEYLIN!!! (criando buraco negro e sugando a névoa) E agora? Vai encarar?

Alex: Shuriken Thunderbolt! HÁA!!! (lançando na direção de Ricardo)

Ricardo: Ora seu...(olhando para trás)

Yo: ASTRO HEYLIN, LUZ!!! (feixes de luz saindo da mão de Yo e atingindo os shurikens)

Ricardo: Bom trabalho, Yo. Sabia que esse ataque do Alex de lançar essas "bombinhas de estrela" nas minhas costas não iria dar certo.

Yo: Falou e disse.

Alex: Vamos ver quem tem bombinhas de estrela! Coma mais um pouco dessas aqui! São bem maiores (lançando na direção dos dois)

Ricardo: Parado aí! (toca a flauta e começa a manipular os shurikens)

Alex: Ricardo! Isso não vale! Você está usando essa sua flautinha pra lançar em mim depois! Seu inútil!

(Ricardo lançando os shurikens em Miyuki)

Miyuki: O que? HÁ!!!

BOOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOOM!!! (shurikens explodindo em Miyuki)

Alex: Muito esperto...

Ricardo: Em algum momento eu disse em quem acertar? Eu estava tocando, não tinha como eu falar, ao menos que eu quisesse explodir as bombas em mim mesmo.

Kimiko: Vocês mal podem por esperar quando os meus amigos me pegarem e acabar com vocês! Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre! Meus amigos sempre ajudam alguém quando existe perigo.

Miyuki: A cabeça de vulcão ta falando de novo! Não era melhor calar a boca dela logo de uma vez?

Yo: Quanto mais ela falar, mais vai gastar a sua energia. Não adianta reclamar! Você está presa na Esfera de Yun e se tentar fazer alguma coisa contra a gente, vamos utilizar o seu poder contra você mesma, entendeu?

Alex: E nós não temos piedade, como os outros.

Hannibal: Muito bom! Vocês realmente são monges muito preparados para a luta. (chegando com a Ave Heylin)

Ricardo: Quem é você? Onde está?

Hannibal: Eu estou no pássaro, jovem guerreiro negro.

Alex: Um feijão falante? Eu estou mesmo vendo coisas?

Kimiko: Hannibal Ruy Bean... O pior de todos os vilões que existem no mundo. Foi por causa dele que o Chase ficou mal! Tenho vontade de comer você NA MINHA SOPA, SUA JUJUBA ASQUEROSA, ARROGANTE E HORROROSA!!!

Miyuki: Você tem muitos fãs, hein?

Hannibal: São apenas palavras, não me atingem. Eu tenho uma proposta para vocês.

Ricardo: Já não estou gostando de você... O que vai querer? Shen Gon Wus? Relíquias raras?

Hannibal: Na verdade, eu apenas queria que fossem meus ajudantes em lutar contra os monges conseguir coisas novas, inclusive, mais força...

Miyuki: Acha mesmo que a gente vai confiar em você? Não vamos...

Ricardo: Espera, Miyuki. Eu sei que esse feijão ta tramando alguma, mas, eu tenho um plano. Nós ajudaremos você Hannibal, mas também queremos uma coisa.

Hannibal: Estou vendo que pegou o espírito ruim da coisa, então, diga-me o que quer.

Ricardo: Queremos o Anjo Guerreiro dos Monges Xiaolin.

Yo: Boa idéia. Ou você nos dá o que queremos, o não tem acordo nenhum. Que tal?

Hannibal: Hum... Está bem. Eu darei isso e também darei uma surpresa para vocês, monges malvados. (Hannibal saindo)

Alex: Vocês confiam nessa cara? Eu não confio.

Miyuki: Eu menos.

Kimiko: Fizeram uma escolha errada. Esse cara aí é muito perverso. Mais do que se imagina. É melhor vocês tomarem cuidado com quem fala...E principalmente com quem faz acordos e propostas.

Ricardo: Pode até estar certa, mas eu já disse que tenho um plano! Então fique quieta aí e de preferência, boca fechada! Entendeu ou quer que eu fale na sua língua?

Kimiko: GRRR!!! Baka!

Ricardo: Tonta! (todos os monges saem)

Kimiko (pensando): Eu queria que o Raimundo viesse logo...(chora)

Na sala do cofre, Raimundo meditava e tentava controlar os seus sentimentos.

Raimundo: (pensando) Eu preciso me concentrar... Não consigo parar de pensar nela... Será mesmo isso que eu imagino está acontecendo comigo será que... Eu estou apaixonado por ela? Ou é apenas coisa da minha cabeça? Não sei... Melhor eu continuar meditando.

Mestre Fung: Raimundo medita como se tudo estivesse bastante distante. Ele está realmente concentrado. Espero que tudo ocorra bem e que nada de ruim aconteça com ele. (sai)

Raimundo: Eu preciso esvaziar a minha mente de tudo eu preciso...

"Raimundo, por favor! Me ajuda!"

Raimundo: O que? Mas que voz é essa?

"Eu quero sair daqui... Eu quero sair daqui! Aqueles monges... Eles vão ver só por terem roubado o meu elemento e ter me trancado nessa esfera"

Raimundo: É a voz da Kimiko! Mas como eu posso estar escutando ela? O que é isso?

Continua...


	3. O Sentido Xiaolin

Os Monges do Mal

_**Capítulo 3: O Sentido Xiaolin**_

Raimundo estava sozinho, sentado na sala do cofre dos Shen Gon Wus, e continuava a escutava uma voz mas, ele não sabia de onde vinha.

Raimundo: O que é isso? De onde está vindo essas vozes? Por favor parem! PAREM!!!

(silêncio total)

Raimundo: O que foi aquilo? Eu estava escutando a voz da Kimiko. Mas... Como eu fiz isso? Será que tem algo haver com a gente? Melhor eu voltar para o templo e...

Ricardo: É melhor nós acertamos umas coisas, Raimundo. (surgindo da sombra dele)

Raimundo: O que você quer comigo? Já roubou tudo daqui e ainda levou a Kimiko. O que você quer?

Ricardo: Tive uma visita de um velho inimigo seu, um tal de Hannibal Roy Bean. Ele fez uma proposta com a gente. Disse que queria a nossa ajuda, mas nós não confiamos nele nada. Em troca nós desejamos o seu Anjo Guerreiro.

Raimundo: Você o que? (puxa pela camisa) Não acredito que você pediu para aquela jujuba o Anjo Guerreiro! Sabe em que enrascada você meteu a gente? Aquele cara tem todos os truques pra tentar nos roubar!

Ricardo: Por isso que eu vim aqui. Vim dar este aviso pra você tomar cuidado. Hannibal pode aparecer de qualquer modo. Mas tem problema. Eu vim aqui te ajudar.

Raimundo: Não confio em você. E eu também não preciso da sua ajuda! Pode ir voltando para o seu esconderijo e receber a ajuda do Chase e da Wuya. Nunca farei alianças com os meus inimigos.

Ricardo: Você já fez uma vez lembra? Quando se uniu a Wuya para acabar com seus próprios amigos, apenas por não ter se tornado avançado um nível.

Raimundo: Como você... Nhá... Esquece... Não posso fazer nada agora. Apenas proteger o templo daquela jujuba.

Ricardo: Vou ser generoso com você, toma! (jogando um Shen Gong Wu pro Raimundo)

Raimundo: A Espada da Tempestade. Mas...

Ricardo: Recebi ordens de Chase pra entregar a você. Já que ele previa esse acordo entre a gente o Hannibal. Mas não pense que por casa disso eu fiquei bonzinho e resolvi te ajudar. Continuaremos a ser inimigos. Até mais! (some)

Raimundo: Aquele cara, ele... Tem alguma coisa nele que eu não consigo dizer. Será que ele está querendo mais alguma coisa além de me derrotar ou apenas quer me derrotar. Eu tenho que perguntar pro Mestr Fung sobre a voz que eu ouvi enquanto meditava.

No caminho para o Templo do Quatro Mestres Xiaolin, Dojo, Clay e Omi enfrentavam uma forte ventania vindo na direção deles. Isso significava que eles estavam perto.

Dojo: Acho que estamos chegando perto! Meu sensor diz que estamos mais perto do que se pensa!

Omi: Finalmente vamos encontrar os Mestres Xiaolin de quem o Mestre Fung falou. Talvez assim, eu fique mais forte e consiga aperfeiçoar o Golpe Tsunami! Isso não é caseiro?

Clay: É maneiro, Omi.

Dojo: Eu disse isso!

Dojo: Se segurem porque a pior parte está chegando, gente!

Clay: E o que poderia ser pior que uma ventania vinda na nossa direção?

Dojo: Chuva de granizo com ventania vindo na nossa direção!

Clay/Omi: AAAAHHHHH!!!!

Dojo: Era de se imaginar: Se segurem!

Clay: Waahh!!!

Omi: Eu estou começando a ficar enjoado...

Marconi: Precisam de ajuda?

Clay: Quem é você?

Marconi: Vai descobrir assim que eu te ajudar a chegar ao seu destino.

Omi: Você para onde estamos indo?

Marconi: As nuvens não mentem! Vejam! (abrindo o céu e parando a chuva)

Omi: Como você fez isso?

Marconi: Eu tenho os meus truques, jovem monge. Eu sou Marconi, o Mestre Xiaolin do elemento da Nuvem.

Clay: Você é um mestre Xiaolin? Nossa!!! Então você é mais forte do que eu pensava.

Marconi: Não sou tão forte assim, cowboy. Apenas treino para ganhar força que está baseada nas nuvens. Se chover, eu ganho a força de uma nuvem de chuva, se fazer sol, a minha força fica menor, mas não é por causa disso que não luto.

Clay: Então você está fraco agora?

Marconi: Não tão fraco assim... Apenas reduzi.

Dojo: Bem, pelo menos agora, eu posso continuar voando tranqüilamente.

No templo, Raimundo conversa com o Mestre Fung sobre a voz que ele escutava.

Mestre Fung: Hum... Você deve revelado o seu Sentido Xiaolin, o sentido que poucos monges conseguem liberar. No seu caso, você tem a capacidade de ouvir as pessoas através de lugares distantes. Enquanto você meditava, deve ter se concentrado em Kimiko e acabou escutando a sua voz.

Raimundo: Foi exatamente isso! Eu escutei ela falando que estava presa e que precisava da minha ajuda. Me ajuda a controlar esse novo sentido, mestre?

Mestre Fung: Infelizmente não poderei fazer nada. A única coisa em que poderei dizer é, concentre-se a mente em sua voz.

Raimundo: Obrigado mesmo assim, Mestre Fung. Vou treinar um pouco lá fora. Talvez assim eu esqueça.

Mestre Fung: Você não deve esquecer. Deve se concentrar e encontrar uma solução que lhe ajude, jovem Dragão Shoko.

Raimundo: Tentarei. (abaixa a cabeça e sai).

Raimundo sai e vai para o lado de fora do templo, ele começa a treinar e novamente, escuta uma voz, mas dessa vez era de Hannibal Roy Bean.

Raimundo: Nada é melhor do que treinar. Agora que essa luta contra o mal começou, eu devo lutar para quando aparecer uma ameaça. Não ficarei parado quando aparecer. Vou lutar e agir! É por isso que eu estou aqui. Para salvar o mundo dos mil anos de escuridão.

"Eu estou quase perto e logo pegarei o Shen Gong Wu daquele pirralho intrometido. Nada irá me deter"

Raimundo: É a voz do Hannibal! E estava ficando cada vez mais forte a voz dele. Deve estar vindo atrás de alguma coisa!

Flashback

Ricardo: Tive uma visita de um velho inimigo seu, um tal de Hannibal Roy Bean. Ele fez uma proposta com a gente. Disse que queria a nossa ajuda, mas nós não confiamos nele nada. Em troca nós desejamos o seu Anjo Guerreiro.

Fim

Raimundo: O Anjo Guerreiro! Eu devo protege-lo! (entra no templo)

Hannibal (chegando): Nada por aqui e nada por ali... Parece que tudo está limpo para mim. Mas... Está limpo demais... Parece que tem alguma coisa errada por aqui. Será que eles resolveram tirar férias ou tramar alguma armadilha? Vou ver isso mais de perto. Para o cofre do templo! (indo em direção ao cofre)

Raimundo: (olhando pela janela) Ele está vindo... Preciso arrumar um jeito de não me ver... Já sei! Vou tentar ficar lá em cima e me esconder no teto! Vento! (criando uma ventania, levando-o para o teto). Agora é só ficar quieto não dizer nenhuma palavra.

Hannibal: (entrando) Não tem nada aqui! Está tudo vazio! Não acredito que vim até aqui para nada! Melhor eu ir embora. Já que não tem nada aqui...

Raimundo: (pensando) Eu preciso... Agüentar mais um pouco... Minhas mãos não estão agüentando mais!!!

(Hannibal saindo)

Raimundo: Ainda não... Ainda não... Ainda não... Agora dá pra descer! Espada da Tempestade!!! (descendo suavemente até o chão) Ufa! Essa passou perto!

Hannibal: Ou não, jovem. Entregue-me o seu Shen Gong Wu e tudo ficará bem...

Raimundo: Você não vai ter o Anjo Guerreiro em suas mãos! Eu não permitirei!

Hanninbal: Então eu não tenho escolha! Eu tenho um presente para você! Contribuição de Chase Yang, Rubi de Ramnsés!

Raimundo: Ih! Danou-se!...OO

(Hannibal levitando Raimundo e girando-o de um lado para o outro)

Raimundo: Não vou soltar o Anjo Guerreiro! Vai ter que fazer de tudo, porque eu não vou soltar!!!

Hannibal: Você fez sua escolha! (batendo-o contra a parede)

Raimundo: Droga!

"Raimundo, sei do seu novo sentido, sou eu. O Ricardo. Escute-me se puder, de qualquer maneira, não dê o Anjo à ele. Sei que não vai entrega-lo para nós. Vou tentar distraí-lo e depois você o ataca"

Raimundo: Você de novo!? Eu não posso acreditar! E ainda diz que não está se tornando bom...

Ricardo: (aparecendo na porta) Eu não estou!

Hannibal: (olhando para trás) O que faz aqui?

Ricardo: Quebra de contrato! Eu vi tudo com os Óculos de Cristal. Não passa de uma verdadeira farsa você. Acabou!

Hannibal: Grrr! (jogando Raimundo no chão)

Raimundo: Ai! Isso dói!

Hannibal: Vai se arrepender de ter feito isso. Não irei esquecer do que fez, garoto. Até a próxima vez (saindo)

Raimundo: O que pensa que está fazendo? Tentando me ajudar?

Ricardo: Não vim te ajudar! Apenas vim por ter sido ordem do Chase. Ele está de olho e todos os seus amigos, incluindo você.

Raimundo: Então ele está espionando a gente?

Ricardo: Está vigiando. Não sei quais são os planos dele, mas ele disse que quando estivesse pronto , iria dizer para a gente.

Raimundo: Grrr!!! Eu estou farto desses seus joguinhos! Vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas! Lâmina de Nébula!

Ricardo: Flauta Phobos! (começa a tocar e controlar Raimundo)

Raimundo: Para com isso! Não tem graça nenhuma!!!

Ricardo: (pensando) Não acredito de como esse cara pode ter se tornando um Guerreiro Shoko... Se esse cara quer briga então ele vai ter uma...

Raimundo: Para com isso!!!

(Ricardo tocando uma melodia mais alta e criando uma sombra sobre Raimundo)

Raimundo: Que sombra é essa? Você não vai conseguir...

Ricardo: Essa sombra só vai parar a partir do momento em que eu tocar outra melodia, mas eu não farei isso. Deixarei você aí, enquanto eu saio deste templo. Levarei comigo a espada.

Raimundo: A Espada da Tempestade não!!! Devolve!

Ricardo: Ela ainda é minha, lembra? Pra você, só a sua Lâmina de Nébula e a Crista do Condor. Até mais. (saindo)

Raimundo: Trapaceiro! Eu não vou deixar você fugir tão fácil! (segue)

Ricardo: É inútil tentar me segui! Se quiser ver sua amiguinha novamente, você deve nos deixar em paz!

Raimundo: Não vou deixar até que você liberte a Kimiko! Agora...ME ENFRENTE!!!

Ricardo: Você que pediu. PLUTÃO HEYLIN SOMBRA!!! (criando sombras em forma de fantasmas)

Raimundo: ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!! (espalhando as sombras)

Ricardo: É incrível que você tenha consegui desviar das minhas sombras, mas é melhor olhar de novo. Porque nem tudo na vida são rosas, meu caro amigo.

Raimundo: O que? Elas estão se reconstruindo! GRRR!!! Isso não é bom!

Ricardo: Para mim é, mas pra você... Hmmm... Eu diria que você não tem tanta sorte assim. Sombras, ataquem e o derrubem. Levem-no para o pior lugar da vida dele.

Raimundo: Não acredito que...

Ricardo: Até mais, jovem Guerreiro Shoko. É uma pena ter que despedir da sua amiga, Kimiko... Fui!!!

Raimundo: Droga! As sombras estão me alcançando e eu não consigo ir mais rápido! Eu... Eu vou acabar perdendo.

"Raimundo não desista. Siga as minhas instruções e eu te ajudarei a fugir dessas sombras"

Raimundo: Quem é você?

"Confie em mim. Agora, Vá para a parte mais alta das árvores e em seguinda utilize a sua Estrela Wudai."

Raimundo: Vai dar certo mesmo?

"Vai"

Raimundo: Então está bem. Eu irei. (subindo nas árvores)

"Espere um instante"

(Raimundo olhando as sombras se desfazendo)

Raimundo: É a minha chance. ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!!

(sombras sumindo)

Raimundo: Deu certo! Mas... Você ainda não se apresentou para mim.

Lexey: Olhe para trás, monge.

Raimundo: (olhando) Quem é você?

Lexey: Você deve voltar para o templo. Seus amigos estão bem. Mas é necessário que você volte. Chamaremos você assim que os dois estiverem prontos. Garanto que sua amiga está bem. Até mais. (some)

Raimundo: Ela sumiu... Quem era ela e por que resolveu me ajudar.

No esconderijo de Chase, Ricardo retorna e é chamado por Chase assim que chega.

Ricardo: Eu retornei.

Chase: Ricardo: Você falhou com Raimundo. Deveria ter prendido ele nas suas sombras.

Ricardo: Eu tentei. Mas parece que ele conseguiu se safar e descobrir o ponto fraco delas.

Chase: Não foi ele que fez isso. Foi uma antiga parceira minha, que conheci antes de lutar ao lado do Mestre Guan.

Ricardo: E quem seria ela?

Wuya: Você nunca nos disse sobre essa sua tal parceira Chase. Agora, todos nós queremos uma resposta.

Chase: O nome dela é Lexey. Lutou comigo durante 5 anos e fomos grandes amigos. Mas percebo que ela continua lutando e deve ter descoberto sobre mim.

Wuya: Hum... Uma história interessante Chase.

Hannibal: (entrando) Realmente interessante.

Wuya: Você de novo? Achei que havia sumido, assim como o Jack Spicer!

Hannibal: Diferente daquele idiota, eu jamais irei sumir do mapa. Muito bem, Chase eu quero te ajudar a encontrar essa sua amiguinha a Lexey.

Chase: Para mim, Lexey não é nada, apenas uma monja que luta para proteção dos outros.

Hannibal; Um passarinho me contou que ela agora é uma mestra e se tornou bastante forte ao lado de seus novos amigos.

Wuya: O que você disse? Essa menina, hoje, é uma mestra que luta ao lado de mais gente, assim como aqueles Monges Xiaolin?

Hannibal: Exatamente. E se eu fosse vocês, seria bastante cuidadoso, porque dois dos três monges que sobraram, estão com eles.

Chase: ... Pelo visto, Fung deve ter mandado eles para lá para treinar.

Ricardo: E o que nós faremos agora, Chase? Precisamos de um plano seu.

Chase: Dessa vez, Ricardo. Eu não darei as ordens. Vocês é que irão montar o próprio plano de vocês. Boa sorte. (sai)

Wuya: Chase...!

Ricardo: O que será que deu nele? Nhá! Depois eu resolvo isso. Eu não vou me intrometer na vida dele. E nem quero. (sai)

Wuya; Eu tenho que saber, o que está acontecendo com ele...

Ricardo se encontra com seus parceiros e resolve fazer uma reunião de emergência com o pessoal.

Ricardo: Pessoal! Emergência!

(todos chegam)

Yo: Onde você esteve? Fazendo mais missões pro Chase?

Ricardo: Na verdade,eu fiz a minha última missão para o Chase.

Alex: Última missão? O que quer dizer com isso cara?

Ricardo: Parece que uma antiga amiga dele reapareceu e eu tenho a sensação de que ele não quer lutar com ele.

Miyuki: Ta brincadeira não?

Ricardo: Não eu não estou... Precisamos de um plano pra poder lutar com ela, sozinhos. E derrotar os amiguinhos do Raimundo.

Alex: É... Dessa vez o Chase nos deixou na mão mesmo... Mas não é por causa disso que devemos nos separar! Nós devemos lutar por ele!

Yo: Tem razão! Vamos ajudar o Chase. E dessa vez, utilizaremos tudo o que temos e dar tudo de nós, até não podermos mais lutar.

Miyuki: Concordo, e quando derrotarmos todos os amigos dessa garota junto com os amigos do Raimundo...

Ricardo: Pegaremos o Anjo Guerreiro e dominaremos o mundo...

Clay, Omi e Dojo chegaram ao seu destino ao lado do monge que os ajudou.

Clay: Valeu mesmo amigo. Sem você, nós estaríamos como carne bovina moída.

Marconi: De nada. Eu soube que vocês estavam chegando, e por isso, eu corri para ajuda-los. Este lugar é muito difícil de chegar. Deve se ser por isso que a nossa chefe escolheu aqui.

Omi: Mas só uma pergunta. Onde está o templo de vocês?

Marconi: Ele está bem aqui.

Dojo: Onde?

Marconi: Olhe e veja! (mostrando o templo)

Omi/Clay: Nossa!!!

Marconi: Então, vão entrar ou não?

Omi: Claro que vamos... Que comece o treinamento!!!

Continua...


	4. Os Quatro Monges Mestres e a Maldição

Os Monges do Mal

_**Nota da autora: **__Peço desculpas pelo atraso nos capítulos, eu ultimamente não tenho mais muito tempo como eu tinha antes e eu também ficava com muita preguiça de escrever, mas... Comecei agora devo acabar. Agradeço muito aos leitores pela força de continuar a história. Farei de tudo para continuar. Grata. Brasi Blue_

**Capítulo 4:** Os Quatro Mestres Monges e a Maldição do Sentido Xiaolin.

Omi, Clay e Dojo finalmente chegam ao Templo dos Quatro Mestres Monges, que ficava na parte mais perigosa das montanhas.

Marconi: Em fim, nós chegamos. O que vocês acham?

Omi: Isso é incrívelmente fabuloso! Como é que vocês conseguiram criar esse templo no meio dessas montanhas sem se machucarem?

Marconi: A gente se acostumou a viver no perigo. E como nós não queríamos invasores, pensamos em um lugar bem difícil deles nos encontrarem, e selecionamos aqui.

Omi: Vocês realmente são muito espertos. Eu gostaria de ter a esperteza de vocês.

Marconi: Você ainda pode ter, pequeno. É com o tempo que a gente fica esperto.

(Marconi abrindo o portão)

Marconi: Gaia! Demy! Vocês estão aqui?

(os dois aparecem do alto)

Gaia: Já voltou? Que surpresa, Marconi. Geralmente você demora pra fazer uma missão.

Marconi: Não enche, Gaia...¬¬

Demi: Quem são eles? São os monges do Fung? Achei que eles eram um pouco mais altos.

Marconi: Estes são apenas dois deles. Eu não sei onde estão os outros dois. Vocês viram a Lexey?

Demi: Lexey? Achei que ela estava com você.

Gaia: Eu também...

Marconi: Será que ela decidiu sair de novo pra se encontrar com o antigo amigo dela?

Gaia: O Chase? Possível. Ela só ficou pensando nele nesses últimos dias.

Omi: Vocês conhecem o Chase Yang?

Gaia: Conhecemos ele a partir do momento em que a Lexey "cortou" a amizade com ele. O cara ficou tão revoltado que prometeu mata-la.

Clay: Cruzes! O bicho tava realmente irritado!

Gaia: Mas quem disse que ele consegue mata-la. Ela gosta tanto dela no fundo, que não assume.

Demi: Isso é o que o impede de acabar com ela.

Omi: Puxa... Estou mais surpreso ainda com essa história. Bem, quando iremos treinar?

Demi: A gente vai treinar assim que vocês terminarem de comer. Vocês devem estar com fome né?

ROOOONC!!! (barrigas)

Dojo: Vocês estão certos... Vamos comer antes que morramos!

Gaia: Gostei de você dragão. Qual é o seu nome?

Dojo: Eu sou Dojo. Sou eu quem transporta os meninos até o Sheng Gong Wu e também sou o localizador deles.

Gaia: Interessante.

No templo Xiaolin, Raimundo treinava o seu novo sentido, em busca de controlá-lo.

(Raimundo meditando)

Raimundo: Eu estou quase lá... Só preciso me concentrar...

(Raimundo escutando as vozes de Kimiko e Miyuki)

Raimundo: (pensando) Consegui!

(as vozes param)

Raimundo: Quase... Mas estou chegando perto.

(Mestre Fung entrando)

Raimundo: Mestre Fung!

Mestre Fung: Raimundo, sinto que você está conseguindo alcançar o ponto de concentração do seu sentido. Mas você vai precisar treinar mais um pouco se quiser obter sucesso.

Raimundo: Estou treinando ao máximo para poder conseguir alcançar com total sucesso o controle do meu sentido, Mestre.

Mestre Fung: (olha para os lados) Raimundo: Vou te dar uma coisa. Mas me prometa que vai saber usar isso na hora certa, entendeu?

Raimundo: E que coisa seria essa?

Mestre Fung: É um artefato antigo chamado Lótus de Seijou. Dizem que ele pode fazer qualquer arma ganhar um poder puro e invencível. Só que ninguém ainda confirmou o seu verdadeiro poder ainda. É por isso que eu quero que você fique com ele. (entrega nas mãos de Raimundo)

Raimundo: Parece um colarzinho inútil.

Mestre Fung: É por isso que nenhum vilão pegou nele ainda. Sua aparência simples dá a impressão dele ser um artefato inútil e sem poder nenhum.

Raimundo: Obrigado, Mestre Fung.

Mestre Fung: Eu quase me esqueci.Um daqueles monges do Chase passou por aqui e me entregou isso.

Raimundo: O que é isso?

Mestre Fung: É uma carta. Veja.

Raimundo: Deixe-me ler...

"_A garota está bem. Não se preocupe com ela. Não iremos machuca-la. Mas, se quiser ter sua amiga de volta, você deve estar na cadeia de montanhas, ainda hoje. Não estamos brincando, a coisa e séria. Se ganhar da gente, poderá ter seus Sheng Gong Wus de volta junto com ela, caso contrario, ela continuará presa na Esfera de Yun e utilizaremos seus poderes Wudai."_

Raimundo: Aqueles... Aqueles... Eu estou indo!

Mestre Fung: Raimundo! Espera! Antes de ir eu quero...

Raimundo: Fala logo então!

Mestre Fung: Gostaria de dizer que tente não se irritar, ou você pode se transformar em uma coisa terrível. Por favor, tente se acalmar...

Raimundo: Nessas horas não dá pra ficar calmo, Mestre. Até mais! (sai)

Mestre Fung: Eu temo que ele se torne naquilo que os monges mais temem... Todos aqueles que possuíam um Sentido Xiaolin, se tornavam monstros... Mas todos aqueles monges, que possuíam o poder do vento... Se tornavam os piores seres...

Chegando perto da cadeia de montanhas, Raimundo começava a sentir seu corpo pesado e seus olhos começavam a arder, misteriosamente. Quando chegou, encontrou os quatro monges com Kimiko, na esfera, e os outros Shen Gong Wus.

Ricardo: Ele chegou.

Miyuki: Estava demorando...

Raimundo: Vamos logo começar essa luta! Eu estou pronto para tudo.

Ricardo: Se está pronto mesmo, quero que você tente abrir os seus olhos.

Raimundo: Meus olhos não são importantes agora. Vamos logo.

Ricardo: Se você acha que ver não é importante, então eu quero uma prova. Venha até a minha frete.

Yo: Venha.

Raimundo: Como quiser. (andando na direção de Ricardo)

(Alex se preparando para lançar suas bombas)

Ricardo: Nem pense nisso, Alex.

Alex: Nhá... Por que?

Ricardo: Quero ver até onde consegue chegar.

Raimundo: Eu estou quase... (abre os olhos)

Ricardo: Você conseguiu enxergar. Agora vamos a nossa luta.

Raimundo: Eu estou pronto. Todo o peso do meu corpo já se foi. Agora, é à hora de você pagar o troco! Você vai aprender por ter mexido com a minha amiga! (pegando a Lâmina de Nebula)

Ricardo: Você realmente é um garoto valente. Mas... (atacando) Eu tenho pena de você! Flauta Phobos!!! (começa a tocar e criar uma corrente de sombras)

Raimundo: Estrela Wudai... VENTO!!! (criando uma grande ventania)

Ricardo: O seu vento pode até ser forte, se comparado a minha corrente de sombras. Mas eu simplesmente, não sou tão bobo de utilizar a Estrela Wudai pra evitar as correntes.

Raimundo: Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

Ricardo: PLUTÃO HEYLIN SOMBRA!!! (crianndo um buraco negro)

Raimundo: O que?

Ricardo: Estando ocupado com o seu vento, você não é capaz de charma a Lâmina de Nébula. Deveria calcular mais rápidos os seus movimentos.

Raimundo: Você vai ver!!!! (engolido pelo buraco)

Kimiko: RAIMUNDO!!!

Alex: Checkmate!

Yo: Got You!

Kimiko: Isso é um mal sinal...

Dentro do buraco negro, Raimundo não podia falar, apenas pensar. Dentro do buraco negro, o lugar era semelhante ao inferno da mitologia grega, um lugar vazio onde as almas vazias ficavam boiando sobre um rio de cor escura, quase negro.

Raimundo: (pensando) Onde eu estou? É a parte interna do buraco negro daquele garoto? Por que eu não consigo falar e me mexer? Este lugar parece um inferno! Eu tenho que sair daqui e salvar a Kimiko! Mas... Porcaria! Não tem como eu sair daqui. Só se ele me tirasse daqui... GRRRRRR!!

(olhos ardendo e corpo pesando)

Raimundo: O que é isso? O meu corpo ele está, ele está... Eu estou afundando! Meu corpo está ficando muito pesado! E os meus olhos estão ardendo de novo! Será que está acontecendo aquilo que o Mestre Fung disse ter acontecido com os outros monges do Vento? Eu não... GRRR!!!!

Fora do buraco negro, Ricardo sentia a sua mão pesar e doer.

Ricardo: ARGH! A minha mão... Ela está pesada. Tem alguma coisa errada dentro do meu buraco negro... E pode ser aquele monge infeliz do vento...

Yo: Ricardo, você está bem?

Ricardo: Fica longe Yo! Fica longe!

Miyuki: O que está havendo com ele? Parece estar sendo possuído.

Alex: Estou temendo isso...

Ricardo: URGH!!!! Isso tem que parar... Tem que parar!!!! PLUTÃO HEYLIN!!!! (abrindo o buraco negro e liberando Raimundo)

Kimiko: Raimundo! Que bom que ele está bem!

Raimundo: Ricardo... Seu...

Kimiko: O que está acontecendo com ele? Parece diferente de antes. Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa de errado com ele?

Ricardo: Levante-se e continue a sua luta.

Raimundo: Como quiser! LÂMINA DE NÉBULA!!! (transformando-se em corrente prendendo Ricardo)

SHINK!!!

Ricardo: O que é isso? A lâmina dele está forte que nem eu mesmo consigo me soltar!

Raimundo: Você brincou comigo... Achou que eu era presa fácil... Roubou minha amiga e mesmo assim, me subestimou... Ricardo... VOCÊ É UM TOLO QUE SE ACHA ESPERTO!!!

(todos se espantam)

Yo: A energia dele... Está mais obscura do que a nossa!

Miyuki: O que? Você ta falando que o Raimundo, está... Totalmente do MAL????

No Templo dos Monges Mestres, Omi e Clay treinavam com Gaia, Demi e Marconi.

Gaia: CHICOTE AMAZÔNICO!!!

Omi: BASTÃO SHIMO!!! (defendendo-se do ataque)

Gaia: Muito bom, mas consegue lutar contra isso? RAIZ XIAOLIN PLANTAS!!! (raízes saindo da terra)

Omi: Opa! Isso vai ser difícil! Mas eu vou conseguir! NETUNO WUDAI ÁGUA!!!! (criando uma grande enxurrada)

Gaia: A sua água não vai conseguir deter nem 5 das minhas plantas. Esqueceu? Água ajuda elas.

Omi: Mas a água também pode acabar com elas!

Gaia: Ainda bem que você não matou aula. Veja isso! Raízes! Fechar!

Omi: Hã?

(raízes fechando)

Omi: Me tira daqui! Me tira daqui!

Gaia: Foi bom treinar com você Omi. E aí Demi, como está com o Clay?

Demi: Você acha que isso é brincadeira? Ele é mais difícil do que eu pensei! APOLO XIAOLIN MÚSICA!!!! (começa a criar música)

Clay: ARGH!!! Essa música é pior que miado de gato faminto no meio da noite!

Demi: É a minha chance! Chute das Sete Estrelas!

Clay: BIG BANG BUMERANGUE!!! (lançando contra ele!)

Demi: (desviando) Você errou o alvo!

Clay: É mesmo? Olha de novo!

Demi: Esperto, você... (pega o bumerangue)

Clay: O que?

Demi: TOMA!!!! (metendo o pé na cara dele)

Clay: AI!!!!!!!!!!

Demi: Acho que por hoje chega né? Já treinamos bastante. Mas se quiserem derrotar o Chase e os monges dele, vão ter que ser mais fortes.

(portões se abrindo)

Lexy: Trago notícias.

Gaia: Lexy! Você demorou! Onde se meteu?

Lexy: Estava ajudando um dos Monges Xiaolin. Ele estava sendo perseguido por um dos monges do Chase.

Omi: Raimundo?

Lexy: Ele mesmo. Mas parece que a luta entre aqueles dois ainda não acabou. Sinto uma energia tão negra, que nem mesmo o Chase teria a capacidade de se igualar.

Marconi: E de que é essa energia?

Lexy; Acredito que seja do Raimundo.

Marconi: Dele? Mas ele não é um Monge Xiaolin?

Lexy: Ele é um Monge Xiaolin com um Sentido Xiaolin. Logo ele possui a Maldição do Sentido Xiaolin.

Todos: Maldição?

Continua...


	5. Da Ira de Raimundo até a Luta

Os Monges do Mal

**Capítulo 5:** Da Ira de Raimundo até a Luta com Hannibal

Lexy resolve explicar para os monges, sobre a história da Maldição do Sentido Xiaolin.

Lexy: Vou dizer a história. Mas eu quero que prestem atenção, porque dizem que ela só pode ser contada uma vez por pessoa. Ela disser mais de uma, dizem que a pessoa poderá se tornar que nem o Raimundo, um amaldiçoado.

Clay: Então conta!

Lexy: Ok.

"_Dizem que, o Sentido Xiaolin é dado pelos antigos guerreiros que lutavam contra o mal, os Monges Kaku. Eles, diferente de nós, eram cinco, o Macaco Vermelho, o Tsuru Branco, o Lobo Azul, o Urso Amarelo e o Sapo Negro. Cada um deles tinha um poder diferente, que era utilizado para confundir e derrotar os inimigos. Antes de morrerem, eles deixaram os seus poderes para que vagem por aí, atrás de um novo dono. Esses poderes foram se multiplicando, tornando-se derivados dos poderes originais. Mas todos eles possuíam uma parte negra que veio das angústias dos monges. Quem agora possuir um sentido desses, está agora tendo que levar uma angústia de um desses monges"_

Lexy: Raimundo está com muitos problemas e ele precisa com urgência da ajuda de vocês. Mas...

Dojo: Mas o que?

Lexy: Essa ira toda dele, só pode ser detida de uma maneira: fazer com que a causa da raiva dele seja resolvida ou desaparecida.

Dojo: E qual seria a causa do ódio dele?

Gaia: Hum...

Clay: Não seria a Kimiko não? Ela foi pega pelos Monges Heylin, lembra Omi?

Omi: É verdade! Ele deve estar com raiva porque eles pegaram o amor da vida dele!

POW!!! (soco)

Clay: Não seu bobo... Ele está com raiva porque ele quer ter a amiga dele de volta, trouxa!

Lexy: E o que vocês estão esperando? Vão e ajudem o seu amigo!

Omi: Sim! Dojo!

(Dojo mudando de forma)

Dojo: Espero que a volta seja mais segura que a ida!

Marconi: Boa sorte! E que as nuvens direcionem vocês pelos bons caminhos!

Omi: Obrigado! (sai)

Gaia: Acha que eles conseguem?

Demi: Conseguem sim.

Lexy: ... Eu não sei. (sai)

Gaia: O que há com ela?

Demi: Sei lá! Briga de casal?

Lexy entra em seu quarto e começa a meditar. Do lado de fora, aparece Chase.

Lexy: Hora de meditar agora... O tempo do recreio já acabou...

Chase: (do lado de fora) Eu creio que você esteja querendo ter um pouco de silêncio agora.

Lexy: Chase, você de novo? O que quer comigo? Já não te dei muitas preocupações?

Chase: Na verdade, eu vim falar sobre o monge Raimundo. Você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando.

Lexy: Já expliquei sobre o Sentido Xiaolin. Então não preciso dar maiores explicações para os outros.

Chase: Na verdade, eu queria falar sobre o sentido e as conseqüências dele. Sabe que se o Raimundo continuar irritado daquele jeito, ele poderá se tornar uma criatura pior que a criatura do mundo Yin Yang.

Lexy: Sei das conseqüências muito bem, Chase. Não precisa me dizer.

Chase: (chegando por trás dela) Mas você deveria ter dito isso a eles. Mas agora é tarde... (põe a mão em seus ombros) Sabe que a história do sentido só pode ser contada uma vez...

Lexy: Eu sei, disso.

Chase: Você deve tomar mais cuidado com as suas escolhas, Lexyanne...

Lexy: Não me chame pelo meu nome... Só Lexy, Chase... Só Lexy...

Chase: Se não quiser que eu a chame assim, eu a respeito.

Lexy: Sei o quanto você gosta de me provocar Chase. Mas eu te digo, tome cuidado, porque mesmo eu sendo uma flor, posso ser perigosa.

Chase: Conheço todos os seus truques desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

(Lexy tira as mãos dos ombros e dá uns passos)

Lexy: Chase... O dia que nos conhecemos já se passou. Agora eu quero te dizer uma coisa que eu não quero que machuque aqueles monges. Principalmente os seus.

Chase: ... Vou tentar... Lexy... (sai)

Lexy: Esse cara não se toca? Acho que não... Ele tenta de tudo. Mas não consegue...

Na luta contra os monges, Raimundo ainda estava possuído pela maldição do sentido e a única coisa que tinha em mente era derrotar Ricardo.

(um encarando o outro)

Miyuki: Esses caras vão ficar se encarando o dia todo? Eu não vim aqui pra ficar olhando!

Alex: Calma, guria! Esse é só o clímax da história.

Yo: Estou começando a achar isso bastante arriscado...

Ricardo: Eu não estou achando nada... Esse cara vai ter que lutar se quiser a amiga dele de volta.

Raimundo: Acho melhor você não me provocar... As coisas podem ficar piores para você.

Ricardo: Chega de conversa! Vamos lutar! Flauta Pho...

PAFT! (Raimundo dando um tapa na flauta)

Raimundo: Você é muito dependente dessa flauta! Agora segura isso! ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!!! (lançando uma grande ventania)

Ricardo: O que é isso! Ta muito forte! Mais forte que o normal!

Raimundo: Agora é a minha chance! (salta) Tente pegar isso! Espada Cortadora de Vento!

Miyuki: Espada Cortadora de Vento!?

SLASH!!!!

Ricardo: AAAHHH!!!

Raimundo: Ainda não acabei o meu trabalho! Ataque secreto dos Monges Kaku! Mergulho do Tsuru Branco!

Ricardo: O que? Tsuru Branco...

Raimundo: TOMA!!!! (dando ataque)

Kimiko: Raimundo!!! PARA!!! PARA!!!

Miyuki: Acho melhor nós soltarmos a garota, antes que o Ricardo acabe morto!

Ricardo: Argh! Eu... Eu... Ainda não estou vencido!

Yo: Cara! Para com isso! Você vai acabar morrendo!

Ricardo: Agora chega! Eu vou dar o meu pior...

Alex: Pior?

(Ricardo concentrando toda a sua energia Heylin)

Ricardo: Agora é a minha vez... Ataque secreto do Mundo Yin Yang: Palma da Mão das SOMBRAS!!!

Raimundo: GRRRR!!!

A mão sombria de Ricardo persegue Raimundo por todos os lados mas fica sem saída é atingido.

Raimundo: ARGH!!!

Kimiko: Parem com isso...

Miyuki: Agora é ela que está ficando invocada!

Kimiko: É sério... Parem com isso! É sério! (chora)

Ricardo: (olha pra trás com um olhar frio)... Soltem à garota!

(Raimundo olha para Kimiko)

Yo: (libertando Kimiko) Pode sair, menina...

Kimiko: (correndo em direção a Raimundo) Raimundo! Raimundo!

Raimundo: Kimiko...

(Kimiko abraça Raimundo)

Kimiko: Raimundo... Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo... Não quero ver você machucando ninguém...

Raimundo: Kimiko... (volta ao normal) Eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu. Não era eu... Não era eu... (chora)

Miyuki: Ricardo, você...

Ricardo: Era preciso... Se eu não quisesse morrer, e teria que fazer a coisa certa pra me manter vivo: teria que soltar a menina para vê-lo voltar ao normal.

Miyuki: Então você... Pensou mais em você no que neles?

Ricardo: Pensei mais nele do que em mim mesmo. Vamos!

(todos os monges saem)

Omi, Clay e Dojo encontram-se com Raimundo e Kimiko e levam os dois para o templo. Lá o dois resolvem descansar depois do puxado dia. Raimundo pega seu artefato, dado pelo Mestre Fung antes de partir.

Raimundo: O Lótus de Seijou... Hunf! Por que será que o Mestre Fung me deu isso... Não deve servir pra nada mesmo, como ele disse... Só pra fazer de enfeite mesmo. Nhá... Acho melhor eu ir dormir. (Deita e dorme).

Kimiko: (entrando) Raimundo...

Raimundo: Kimiko. O que ta fazendo aqui? Não era pra você estar dormindo?

Kimiko: Era sim, mas eu vim aqui só te dizer obrigada por ter se preocupado comigo e por ter me salvo.

Raimundo: Não foi nada. Eu... Só fiz o que eu tinha que fazer.

Kimiko: Sua atitude foi bastante corajosa. Eu fiz uma coisinha pra vo... (tropeça) AAHHHH!!!

Raimundo: KIMI...

TUNF!!! (um cai em cima do outro)

Raimundo: Kimiko, você tá bem?

Kimiko: To bem, sim... Só to um pouco...

Omi: (entrando) Olá, eu vim trazer o... O.o!!!!! O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Raimundo: Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Omi. Foi apenas um acidente.

Omi: ... Vou fingir que não vi vocês dois deitados um em cima do outro. (sai) Até logo '

(um olha pro outro e começa a rir)

Kimiko: Melhor a gente se comportar antes que alguém mais veja.

(os dois se sentam)

Kimiko: Raimundo me diz uma coisa.

Raimundo: Fala.

Kimiko: Você realmente estava pensando em mim, enquanto lutava contra ele?

Raimundo: Eu... Não me lembro de nada da luta. Eu me senti possuído pelo meu ódio. Não tinha controle de mim mesmo.

Kimiko: Você não ta mentindo pra mim, né?

(Raimundo pega na mão da Kimiko)

Raimundo: Eu não mentiria para você.

Kimiko: ... (baixa a cabeça) Não mentiria mesmo...?

Raimundo: Não mentiria. Eu juro!

Kimiko: Então me diga a verdade: você teria a capacidade de... Me dizer "Eu te amo"?

Raimundo: Claro que eu teria!

Kimiko: Então... Fala pra mim?

Raimundo: ... (vermelho) Bem... Ki-Ki-Kimiko...Eu...Eu...

Mestre Fung: (gritando)Raimundo! Kimiko! Reunião de emergência agora!

Raimundo: Desculpa...

Kimiko: Está bem.

No salão principal, Mestre Fung reuniu todos os monges e deu o alerta sobre a chegada de um velho inimigo.

Mestre Fung: Ainda bem que estão todos aqui. Eu tenho um aviso muito importante.

Dojo: Importante como? Importante assim, importante assado... Como?

Mestre Fung: Importante quase estourando. Um velho inimigo nosso está de volta e eu acho que você sabem o que ele vai querer não é?

Omi: O Anjo Guerreiro?

Mestre Fung: Exatamente Omi. É nessas horas em que devemos tomar bastante cuidado. Raimundo, você como responsável por guardar o Anjo Guerreiro, deve imediatamente fugir daqui e protege-lo antes, que ele possa pegar.

Raimundo: Fugir de novo? Ta bom, ta bom... Eu vou...

Mestre Fung: Eu quero que a Kimiko vá com você!

Kimiko: Eu!?

Clay: Ué? Tem algum problema?

Kimiko: Não, não... Problema nenhum. (sorriso falso)

Mestre Fung: Está bem. Já que nossos Sheng Gong Wus foram roubados, vamos precisar apenas utilizar nossas armas principais.

Omi: Sim mestre. Daremos o nosso melhor e vamos impedir que Hannibal pegue o Sheng Gong Wu.

(Raimundo levanta a mão)

Mestre Fung: Sim, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Mestre, se o Omi e o Clay falharem, tem como o Hannibal saber do nosso paradeiro?

Mestre Fung: Muito difícil. Mas não podemos acreditar que ele não vá atrás de vocês porque, se Hannibal vai querer o Anjo Guerreiro, ele vai fazer de tudo para tê-lo em mãos.

Clay: Então... Vamos nos preparar para a próxima luta! O que estamos esperando? Vamos ficar aqui sentados esperando ou vamos lutar pra quando chegar a hora?

Todos: Luta!

Clay: Então vamos nos levantar e mostrar pra esse feijão que nós somos capazes!

Todos: É!

Na caverna de Chase, Alex e Miyuki discutiam sobre a luta de Ricardo contra Raimundo, nas montanhas.

Alex: Você acha que foi bobagem o Ricardo ter lutado com o Raimundo daquele jeito?

Miyuki: Bobagem não. Foi tolice! Ele viu que o Raimundo estava completamente possuído e que não tinha chances de lutar com ele. Eu quase achei que ele iria morrer...

(Alex chega perto)

Alex: Miyuki... Você... Ta gostando do Ricardo né? P

Miyuki: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? Ò.Ó

Alex: Pela sua reação, você está tendo uma queda por ele, não está?

Miyuki: (pega a lança) Alex, você está pedindo para que eu lhe mate?

Alex: Guria, perguntar não ofende né? Se tu está querendo briga (pega os shurikens explosivos), então briga você vai ter...

Miyuki: Ta bom! LANÇA AVALANCHE!!!

Alex: BOMBAS THUNDERBOLT!!!

BOOM!!! (explode tudo)

Miyuki: Alex, agora você vai ver porque o Chase me escolheu! É porque eu sou uma MENINA MÁ!!!! (atacando)

Alex: (desviando) Eu sei o quanto você é má! Mas não é por causa disso que eu...

Miyuki: O que!?

(chega e dá um beijo nela)

Miyuki: ...! (vermelha)

Alex: Te peguei! JÚPITER HEYLIN!!!! (eletrocuta ela)

Miyuki: AAAHHH!!!

Yo: (entrando) O que está acontecendo aqui!?

Alex: (termina) Ela que começou! E só fiz uma pergunta pra ela.

Yo: Miyuki! (corre para socorre-la) Você está bem?

Miyuki: (levanta) Eu... Estou bem... Não preciso de ajuda...

Yo: Alex, o que você fez dessa vez?

Alex: Eu apenas fiz o que era preciso pra parar essa luta. Eu não gosto de brigar com garotas, principalmente a Miyuki. Até mais... (sai)

Yo: O que será que ele quis dizer com "principalemente a Miyuki"? Será que ele não gosta de te machucar?

Miyuki: Eu não faço idéia. Alex ultimamente tem agido muito estranho comigo. Ele parece que gosta de me deixar irritada.

Yo: Vai ver, é porque ele quer chamar a sua atenção.

Miyuki: Há! Eu duvido muito! Quer saber. Eu estou saindo. Vou dar uma volta por aí. (sai)

Yo: É hoje que o mundo ficou maluco? Nhá! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa de interessante...

Enquanto Miyuki andava por aí, ela sem querer se esbarra com Ricardo no meio do caminho...

BONF!!!

Miyuki: Ai! Você está bem?

Ricardo: Sim, estou. Ta fazendo o que?

Miyuki: Nada de interessante...

Ricardo: O que foi isso no seu rosto?

Miyuki: Isso o que?

Ricardo: (toca no rosto dela) Aqui... Você foi atacada? Ou estava treinando?

Miyuki: Foi o Alex... Ele começou a me irritar. Acho que ele gosta de fazer isso comigo...

Ricardo: Alex age como quer. Por isso ele foi selecionado para ser um de nós.

Miyuki: Eu não gosto dele... Ele é um chato irritante!

Ricardo: Se você tenta-se olhar pelo outro lado dele. Talvez ele apenas queira a sua atenção e não te irritar.

Miyuki: E como você pode saber disso?

Ricardo: Porque... Eu sei como é que você realmente se sente... (sai)

Miyuki: Sabe mesmo...?

No Templo Xiaolin, Raimundo e Kimiko arrumavam as suas coisas para fugirem e protegerem o Anjo Guerreiro, das mãos de Hannibal.

Kimiko: Estou com um pouco de medo, sabe... Às vezes eu penso que Hannibal possa estar pronto para nos atacar, se eles falharem...

Raimundo: Kimiko... Eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai acabar bem. Nada vai nos impedir de proteger o Anjo Guerreiro. Nem o Hannibal, nem o Chase. Nadinha.

Kimiko: Eu espero.

Omi: (entrando) Olá! Vim aqui dar um aviso: o Mestre Fung avisou que vocês já devem ir. O Sol já está quase se pondo e é melhor vocês partirem. Quanto mais cedo irem, mas cedo poderemos nos preparar para ele.

Kimiko: Já estamos indo. Mas... Como você o Clay irão lutar sem Sheng Gong Wu?

Omi: Ainda temos nossas armas Wudai, não temos?

Raimundo: Só um milagre mesmo pra fazer o Chase dar todos os nossos Sheng Gong Wus roubados.

Omi: É verdade. Mas eu pressinto que eles voltarão para nós. Agora, partam! Partam antes que ele venha!

Raimundo: Certo. Vamos, Kimiko!

(Kimiko faz sinal de positivo)

Então, eis que os dois jovens monges partiram e fugiram para um lugar realmente longe, mas MUUUITO longe do templo. Clay, Omi, Mestre Fung, Dojo e os outros monges que trabalhavam no templo se preparavam para o pior: a chegada de Hannibal, que estava bem próxima. O dia estava começando a escurecer, o sol já havia desaparecido. Começou a ventar.

Dojo: Está ficando escuro aqui...

Clay: O vento começou a soprar forte.

Omi: Hannibal está chegando perto... Muito perto...

Clay: Se prepare, ele pode aparecer em qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar.

Mestre Fung: Vocês dois... Mantenham os olhos abertos para tudo.

Clay: (pegando o bumerangue) Ta ficando cada vez mais frio...

Omi: Será que...

Hannibal: MEDALHÃO LUNAR!!! (mudando a posição da lua)

Mestre Fung: Ele chegou! Preparem-se!

Omi: Já estava na hora!

Clay: To doidinho pra lutar com o feijão...

Hannibal: (aparecendo no muro) Hum... Vejo que vocês já estavam preparados para a minha chegada, não é?

Mestre Fung: Já era de se esperar a sua chegada, Hannibal.

Hannibal: Como eu suspeitava. Agora, vou deixar uma proposta bem simples para acabarem com essa guerra boba: me entreguem o Anjo Guerreiro e eu deixarei vocês vivos.

Omi: Nem sonhando!

Clay: Nem que a vaca tussa!

Hannibal: Está certo então... PODE TRAZER O ARSENAL JACK!!!

Todos: Jack!?

Jack: (aparecendo por cima) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Eu, Jack Spicer! O terrível gênio do mal, reaparece mais forte, mas terrível e mais sombrio! Não sou mais aquele ingênuo, idiota e babaca que vocês conheciam.

Omi: Jack Spicer? Nossa... Realmente faz muito tempo que você não aparecia na face do mar.

Clay: E na face da Terra.

Omi: Isso também.

Jack: Silêncio! Eu estou farto de vocês e das suas bondades, agora vocês conheceram a minha mais nova arma: Gigantobot!!

(robô aparecendo no solo)

Omi: A terra ta tremendo!

Clay: Olhem! (aponta pro robô)

Jack: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Então, o que vocês vão fazer agora? Com esse robô e toda a tecnologia que eu possuo mais o meu conhecimento sobre todos os Sheg Gong Wus, vocês não vão conseguir escapara. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Clay: Pode me bater depois disso, mas... A risada dele ficou melhor.

Continua...


	6. Amor entre Quatro!

Os Monges do Mal

**Capítulo 6: **Amor entre Quatro: Rai/Kim Alex/Miyuki

Hannibal: E então Jack, o que você pensa em fazer com esses garotinhos indefesos e sem poderes?

Jack: Acho que eu vou fazer eles engolirem tudo o que disseram de mim durante todos esses anos... Jackbots, Camaleãobot, Camaleãobot II e Gigantobot, ataquem!!!

Clay: Outro Camaleãobot? Fala sério! Touro de Chifre Grande! Big Bang Bumerangue!!

Omi: Amuleto Kaijin! Bastão Shimo! (lutando contra os Jackbots)

Clay: Droga! E eu imaginando que o Jack já tinha ido pro espaço!

Katnappe: E eu... Rrrrr... (aparece por cima)

Clay: Você também!?

Katnappe: Achou o que? Que eu não voltaria mais? Meu priminho chato me convenceu a voltar pra malandragem.

Omi: Ta bom! Ta faltando mais que pra voltar?

Mestre Fung: Não parem de lutar! Dojo! Faça alguma coisa!

Dojo: Sim Mestre Fung! (fica gigante) Vou lutar contra esse robô gigante e impedir dele roubar os Shen Gong Wus! (Começa a lutar contra o robô gigante)

No esconderijo de Chase, ele observava a noite e começava a se lembrar de seu passado, antes mesmo de se tornar mal. O tempo que ele ainda era amigo de Lexy.

Wuya: (entrando)No que está pensando?

Chase: Nada demais... Apenas em coisas antigas.

Wuya: Hum... Alguém em especial?

Chase: Não. Ninguém (cruza os braços) Não existiu ninguém importante no meu passado...

Wuya: Não precisa me esconder nada, Chase. Prometo que eu irei guardar segredo.

Chase: Já disse que eu não tenho ninguém, Wuya! Será que você entendeu!?

Wuya: Está bem, está bem! Não está mais que disse isso. Só acho que você está um tanto diferente, dias depois que você convocou esses garotos. Mesmo depois de ter pego todos os Shen Gong Wus, vejo que você ainda pensa e mais alguma coisa.

Chase: Não é nada de muita importância. Eu preciso meditar agora.

Wuya: Está bem, eu irei embora agora. Verei como estão os garotos. (sai)

Chase: (pensando) Lexy... Você ainda continua a mesma. Mas não tenho certeza ainda sobre aquilo que nós tínhamos no passado. Será que ela ainda possui isso? Melhor eu tentar esquecer esse meu passado e me concentrar naquilo que é mais importante para mim agora... A derrota daqueles monges.

No salão principal, os quatro monges malignos treinavam utilizando os Shen Gong Wus roubados do cofre dos Monges Xiaolin. Claro que estava rolando uma marcação entre Alex e Miyuki.

Alex: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Não me pega! Dona lerdeza!

Yo: Olha só que fala que é lerdo! Se você mal consegue pegar a Miyuki, você nunca vai conseguir me pegar ou pegar o Ricardo!

Alex: Cala a matraca, pamonha!

Yo: Ai ai ai... ORBITA DE TORNAMI!!! (jogando um jato d'água em Alex)

Alex: AAHHHH!!! (levado pelo jato)

Miyuki: Essa foi boa! Mas ainda não acabou! Bruma Tonta!

Ricardo: Espelho Reverso!

Miyuki: Droga!

Alex: (Olha pra Miyuki) Esfera de Yun! (prende Miyuki dentro da esfera)

Miyuki: Hã? O que é isso?

Ricardo: O que pensa que está fazendo!?

Alex: Nada demais... (ajeita a bandana) Apenas fazendo o que eu sei fazer de melhor. Enganar os outros.

Ricardo: O que quer dizer com isso?

Yo: (chegando por trás) Dedo de Ouro!!! (paralisa Ricardo)

Ricardo: ARGH!!!

Alex: Boa, muleque doido!

Miyuki: Alex! Me tira daqui!

Alex: Porque eu deveria!?

Miyuki: Além de me proteger, você só se aproveitou da minha pessoa.

Alex: Desculpa, gata. Mas... Eu sou Heylin, não confio nos outros se não nos meus superiores, Chase e Wuya.

Wuya: (entra) Vocês lutam muito bem, pessoal. Então pra que vocês lutaram desse jeito? Treinando para lutarem contra os monges?

Yo: Mais ou menos isso, Wuya. A gente geralmente faz isso apenas pra cortar o tédio. Desde que a gente se uniu a vocês, não fizemos mais nada... Quando que a gente vai lutar contra aqueles inúteis?

Wuya: Bem... Eu diria que eu tenho uma missão secreta, mas só para dois de vocês: Alex e...

Miyuki: (falando baixo)Não me escolhe, não me escolhe, não me escolhe, não me escolhe, não me escolhe...

Wuya: Miyuki, você está querendo ir?

Miyuki: (gota) O que!? Eu!? Não precisa não! Eu não quero ir...

Yo: Acho melhor você ir. Assim você e o Alex se entendem.

Miyuki: Eu já me entendo com ele, sacou?

Alex: É mesmo? Eu acho que ela deveria ir, Wuya!

Miyuki: O que!? Ricardo, diz alguma...

Ricardo: Você vai e sem reclamar...

Alex: (tirando Miyuki da esfera) Então, vamos garota?

Wuya: (falando no ouvido dela)Não se preocupe eu sei o que estou fazendo com vocês dois.

Miyuki: Tem certeza?

Wuya: Claro, afinal das contas, eu sei muito bem sobre vocês dois. Agora a missão de vocês é irem atrás dos monges do fogo e do vento.

Miyuki: Atrás daquela japinha e do brasileiro cabeça oca?

Alex: Fazer o que né?

Wuya: Vão! Vão! Antes que seja tarde para vocês.

(os dois saem)

Ricardo: Qual é o plano que você deu para eles?

Wuya: Vai descobrir logo logo.

Durante a jornada de Kimiko e Raimundo, os dois param e uma caverna para descansarem.

Kimiko: Raimundo... Você ta pensando no que?

Raimundo: Nada demais... Só me lembrando dos velhos tempos. Quando a gente tinha se conhecido.

Kimiko: Eu lembro. Eu estava loira naquele dia. Você tinha abaixado as calças do Omi...

Raimundo: E você tinha também me dado um soco nas minhas costas.

Kimiko: (risos)Eu lembro.

Raimundo: Aquele dia foi muito divertido. A gente lutou contra o Jack, tínhamos perdido a Moeda dos Mantídeos... Mas tínhamos conseguido a Túnica de Duas Toneladas.

Kimiko: E depois conseguimos o Olho de Dashi.

Raimundo: (chega perto) E você lembra do dia que a gente fez uma piscina na frente do templo?

Kimiko: Eu lembro! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Foi muito divertido! Só que você tinha me molhado quando resolveu surfar...¬¬'

Raimundo: Desculpa, mas é que... Com saudades do Rio de Janeiro, eu fiquei com vontade de lembrar da minha vida antes de ser um monge.

Kimiko: Eu também sinto falta de Tóquio... E da minha família.

Raimundo: (Abraça) Kim... Eu to me sentindo... Fraco...

Kimiko: Por que?

Raimundo: Acho que... É aquele meu sentido Xiaolin... O de escutar pensamentos...

Kimiko: Você pode escutar pensamentos?

Raimundo: Eu posso, é bem mais eficiente que o Búzio Leitor de Mentes.

Kimiko: Então, tenta ler o que eu estou pensando.

Raimundo: Ta bem... (fecha os olhos e se concentra)

Kimiko: (pensando) Será que você sabe mesmo o que eu estou pensando? Eu acho que...

Raimundo: Você acha que o que? Eu não sei ler a sua mente?

Kimiko: Como você...?

Raimundo: Há! Eu disse que sabia!

Kimiko: Realmente... Você sabe.

(os dois riem)

Raimundo: (vermelho) Kimiko, você... (começa a desenhar com o dedo um coração)

Kimiko: O que você ta desenhando?

Raimundo: Um cora... Um co-coração.

Kimiko: Você nunca me disse que sabia desenhar.

Raimundo: Eu não sei mesmo não.

Kimiko: O que você queria dizer pra mim naquela hora?

Raimundo: Eu te... Eu te...

Kimiko: Te... Te...

Raimundo: (abraça mais forte) Eu te quero mais do que uma amiga! (vermelho) Eu te amo!!!

Kimiko: (vermelha)Você não ta de brincadeira né? Isso não é uma piada?

Raimundo: Dessa vez... Dessa vez...

Kimiko: (pensando) Engraçado, o Raimundo nunca se declarou pra mim... Mas o que será que deu na cabeça dele?

Raimundo: Eu não estou de brincadeira...

(a fogueira se apaga)

Kimiko: Tem alguma coisa vindo!

Raimundo: Vai lá pra dentro!

Kimiko: Mas...

Raimundo: Proteja o Anjo Guerreiro! Eu mesmo estando assim posso cuidar dele!

Kimiko: (olha pra ele e puxa pelo braço) Não! Dessa vez, você vai ter que ficar em repouso! Você mesmo disse que estava fraco! Protege o anjo enquanto isso eu cuido da caverna!

Raimundo: Mas...

Kimiko: Eu sei o que eu to fazendo? Eu não estou fazendo isso porque eu quero mostrar que eu sou forte, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero te proteger!

Raimundo: O que? (vermelho)

Kimiko: Eu também quero ser mais do que sua amiga...

Raimundo: ...

Kimiko: Vai logo! Protege!

Raimundo: Sim! Eu estou indo! (vai pra dentro da caverna)

Kimiko: Sinto que está chegando... Ta cada vez mais perto... E mais perto...

(uma sombra aparece na frente da caverna)

Kimiko: Quem é você?

Jermaine: Sou, Kimiko! Jermaine!

Kimiko: Jermaine! Mas... O que aconteceu com você? Sumiu e nunca mais deu notícia!

Jermaine: Eu estava treinando pra me tornar monge e por isso eu não dei mais sinal de vida. Você está aqui sozinha?

Kimiko: Não, o Raimundo está comigo. E então conte-me mais sobre a sua vida de monge.

Jermaine: Não vou conseguir contar muito porque... Eu estou um pouco cansado. Eu estava fugindo.

Kimiko: Fugindo? De quem?

Jermaine: Não sei bem explicar... Só lembro de uma coisa horrível que apareceu. Era enorme e parecia feita de sombra.

Kimiko: Isso é estranho...

Raimundo: Quem está aí?

Jermaine: Sou eu, Jermaine.

Raimundo: Oi cara! Quanto tempo!

Jermaine: Faz muito tempo mesmo. Será que tem como eu ficar aqui com vocês por um tempo?

Raimundo: Acho que sim... Não temos mais para onde ir até amanhã.

Kimiko: Estamos fugindo também. Mas é de outra coisa.

Jermaine: O que?

Kimiko: Os monges do Chase.

Jermaine: Ele agora tem monges?

Raimundo: Tem mas... Eles são do mal...

Jermaine: Isso é ruim...

No caminho dos Monges Heylin, Alex e Miyuki corriam pelo meio do matagal atrás da trilha de Raimundo e Kimiko. Claro que os dois enquanto corriam discutiam como um casal de revoltados... '

Miyuki: Por que o Ricardo deixou eu ir com você? Ele podia ter mandado o Yo que tem poder mais forte que o meu!

Alex: Acontece que você é a única que tem a mesma força de luta que a menina da tecnologia oriental.

Miyuki: Ei! Lembra que eu também vim do Japão, ta!?

Alex: Eu sei, mas... Você não é como ela. Você é mais malvada, mais ágil e... Mais gata.

Miyuki: Você me respeita, certo?

Alex: Eu estou apenas te elogiando. Qual é? Você não gosta de elogios?

Miyuki: Não é isso eu apenas... Esquece...

Alex: Eu te entendo... Eu sei como é.

Miyuki: Você sabe o que?

Alex: Eu sei que você tem uma terrível queda pelo Ricardo, mas ele ta nem aí pra você. Seu amor por ele nunca vai ser correspondido porquê... Ele mesmo não quer saber de garotas na vida dele. Ele acredita que se ele se apaixonar agora, vai ser apenar uma pedra no caminho dele. Agora, a principal missão dele é lutar contra os monges do Fung.

Miyuki: E como é que você sabe disso?

Alex: Usei o Búzio Leitor de Mentes. Bem útil né?

Miyuki: ... É... Tem razão.

Alex: Eu também vou ser bem franco, Miyuki-san...

Miyuki: Você me chamou de Miyuki-san?

Alex: É... Digamos que você é a única no grupo com que eu tenho uma amizade mais forte... Sabe, eu ultimamente tenho achado você mais forte durante as lutas e acredito que se continuar desse jeito, você irá mais além.

Miyuki: Sério?

Alex: Ce acha que eu vou mentir?

Miyuk: Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não...

Alex: E como eu posso provar pra você que eu não to mentindo?

Miyuki: E eu é que sei.

(Alex parando)

Miyuki: (parando) O que foi?

Alex: Tem alguma coisa vindo pra cá...

Miyuki: O que?

Alex: Parece que ta chegando mais perto e ela... CARACAS! MELHOR A GENTE SE ESCONDER!!!

Miyuki: Pra onde!?

Alex: Se abaixa! (se joga com ela no chão)

Miyuki: O que você está...?

Alex: (tampa a boca dela) Fica quieta. Olha! (aponta pra frente)

Miyuki: (cara de espanto)

Alex: (pensando) Que criatura é essa? De onde ela vem?

(a criatura aparece na frente dos dois se sai continuando o seu rumo)

Miyuki: O que era aquilo?

Alex: Não sei... Parece que é algum tipo de criatura do mundo Yin Yang.

Miyuki: Será mesmo?

Alex: Não sei. Pode ser que sim ou... (beija ela de novo)

Miyuki: Para com isso!

Alex: Pode ser que não. (faz careta) BLEH!!

Miyuki: Hora seu...

Alex: Anda logo! A gente tem que achar aqueles muleques!! (sai correndo)

Miyuki: Me espera né, seu apressado!!! (corre atrás dele)

Alex: E eu sou homem de esperar? Fala sério!!

Miyuki: (pensando) Gente, tem horas que esse cara é um saco mas tem outras que... Ele é diferente comigo e mais... Maduro. Argh! O que é que ta acontecendo comigo!? Eu to apaixonada pelo Alex!!! Logo ele! O cara que dá choque sem motivos!?!?!?! O que mais será que falta nesse mundo!?!?!

Continua...


	7. Sacrifício? pt1

Os Monges do Mal

Capítulo 7: Sacrifício? (parte 1)

Ainda correndo no meio do grande matagal, Alex e Miyuki chegam a Grande Floresta de Bambu, também conhecida como "Floresta do Panda". É um lugar extramente difícil para se ter lutas e treinos devido ao espaço entre cada bambu existente.

Miyuki: Alex...

Alex: Manda...

Miyuki: Estou ficando cada vez mais... (desmaiando) Ai...

Alex: Miyuki! (segura)

Miyuki: Não to mais agüentando, melhor a gente parar um pouco...

Alex: Parar!? Ta maluca! Se agente parar o Chase acaba com a gente! Precisamos encontrar aqueles monges!

Miyuki: Alex... Eu não to agüentando... O meu corpo ta ficando pesado e... Os meus olhos estão ardendo muito! Acho que... Eu não estou bem...

Alex: Olhos ardendo e corpo pesado!? (lembrando da luta de Raimundo e Ricardo) Putz!!! Não!!!

Miyuki: O que foi... Alex?

Alex: Miyuki: De qualquer forma, você deve ficar o mais calma possível! Não fica nervosa, não faça esforço, fica aí deitada!

Miyuki: Por que?

Alex: É apenas um pedido. Eu apenas quero que você melhore! Eu vou ficar de vigia caso aquele monstro apareça, sacas?

Miyuki: Você está tentando me agradar?

Alex: Hum... Quase...

Miyuki: Se está tentando, está chegando quase. Mas vai ter que fazer melhor.

Alex: Pode deixar... "Piccolo Floco". (fica vigiando)

Miyuki: (pensando) Que estranho ele está... Bonzinho? Um Heylin desse jeito não pode ser considerado do mal. Hum... Talvez ele esteja apenas me protegendo de alguma coisa ou sei lá. Aff! Vai entender esse garoto! Não sei o que realmente se passa na cabeça dele.

Alex: (pensando)Se ela ficar como o Raimundo...Ela pode tentar me matar! Eu não quero ser morto por ela... Se eu tiver que morrer, morrerei por outra pessoa que não seja meu amigo. Tão pouco alguém que eu realmente amo.

Passou a noite e os dois continuaram na floresta de bambu até que o sol nascesse. Alex decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Miyuki (claro que com uma pitadinha de travessura no meio ').

Miyuki: (acordando)Ai ai... Parece que eu acordei de uma ressaca. Cadê o Alex? ALEX!!! ALEX!!! CADÊ VOCÊ, RAPAZ? Aff... Sumiu de novo aquele burro.. ¬¬'

Alex: (pendurado) Agora ela vai ver uma pequena amostra da minha pessoa. Vamos ver se ela tem medo de aranha. (descendo devagar com uma aranha de borracha na mão.)

Miyuki: To tendo a nítida sensação de que ele está perto, será mesmo que... (vira de costas e olha pra aranha) AHHHHHHH!!! LANÇA AVALANCHE!!! ("acaba" com a aranha e com Alex)

Alex: AAAAHHH!!! (cai no chão de cara) Não precisava tentar me matar, né?

Miyuki: Agora que você aparece!? Onde estava?

Alex: Tava procurando nosso café! Não tem nada aqui nessa floresta além de bambu e uma colméia de abelha que tem perto de um riozinho.

Miyuki: Só isso? Melhor que morrer de fome!

Alex: Ce ta pensando em pegar mel?

Miyuki: O que você acha!? Eu não quero ficar esquelética!

Alex: Aquelas abelhas são assassinas!!!

Miyuki: Se você é um guerreiro... Não deve ter medo de nada. (pega a lança) Eu vou trazer o nosso café e você fique aqui! Se alguma coisa acontecer, me chama! (saindo)

Alex: Pode deixa! Ai ai... Essa guria é fogo-gelo!

Ricardo: (aparecendo do nada em uma sombra) O que vocês fazem aqui? Ainda não acharam eles?

Alex: Eu é que te pergunto! O que você faz aqui!?

Ricardo: A Wuya mandou um recado pra vocês. Se os dois monges ainda não aparecerem, vocês podem ser considerados mortos por Chase. Ele não quer saber de atraso dessa vez. Melhor vocês procurarem rápido.

Alex: Se ele acha isso, porque você e o Yo não procuram juntos?

Ricardo: Porque é a SUA missão! Não a minha! Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer agora. Chase ordenou pra mim e Yo irmos atrás dos Mestres Xiaolin.

Alex: Ele é maluco ou vocês estão fazendo tentativa de suicídio!?

Ricardo: Isso não importa pra mim. Se eu morrer, não me importarei.

Alex: ... Você não se importa com a morte?...

Ricardo: Eu não me importo. Durante toda a minha vida... Vivi e cresci sozinho. Eu sou órfão desde que nasci. Não conheci nenhum dos meus parentes. Eu cresci junto com uma mata fechada. Aprendi a falar sozinho também. Ninguém me ajudou a crescer. Sou invisível para todos... Eu estou indo... (some em sombra)

Alex: Ele... Me assusta... Parece que ele... Não se importa com os outros. Não se importa nem com si mesmo... É como se ele... Se sentisse sozinho no mundo. Apenas vivendo como um ser que deve fazer apenas as suas obrigações na terra como um robô. Yo é totalmente diferente dele eu acho... Yo é mais lutador e pensa como estivesse fazendo o trabalho pra conseguir um cargo alto, bem alto. Aff... Melhor eu parar de filosofar, não é o meu tipo.

Miyuki: (voltando) Não aconteceu nada?

Alex: Nada de interessante.

Miyuki: Toma (dando um pedaço de favo) É seu. Aproveite.

Alex: Obrigado.

Miyuki: Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?

Alex: Tenho sim! Agora come que a gente tem que achar aqueles monges!!!

Miyuki: Táa!! Táa!!! Não me apressa!!!

Na caverna, Raimundo, Kimiko e Jermaine saiam da caverna e iam em direção ao templo Xiaolin, por outro caminho, um pouquinho mais distante... Beeeemm mais distante do normal.

Raimundo: Vamos pessoal! Ainda falta muito!

Kimiko: Não tinha outro caminho pra gente seguir não? Ta muito longe ainda! Eu estou ficando cansada já... "

Raimundo: A gente precisa ir por aqui mesmo. Eu tenho a nítida sensação de que temos que estar no lugar para onde estamos seguindo.

Jermaine: E como é que você sabe que é por aqui?

Raimundo: Não sei. Só acho que o caminho é esse mesmo.

Jermaine: E para onde estamos indo?

Raimundo: Só iremos descobrir quando chegar. Não me lembro muito bem de como era o lugar.

Kimiko: Então é melhor você se lembrar se não eu...!!!

Raimundo: Chegamos! É este o lugar.

Kimiko: Um lago? Com um... Pântano?

Raimundo: É.

Jermaine: E nós teremos que entrar nele?

Kimiko: Parece que sim! Não temos outra saída mesmo... "

Raimundo: Vamos! Temos que ir. Tem uma coisa lá dentro que está me chamando desde que eu ganhei o bendito do... (escutando a voz do Omi)

Omi (pensamento): Raimundo, precisamos de vocês logo! Temos uma notícia terrível!

Kimiko: O que foi!?

Raimundo: E... A voz do Omi... Eu escutei. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa horrível com ele.

Jermaine: E você sabe o que é?

Raimundo: Não. Temos que continuar o caminho! Vamos!

Kimiko: Eca... "

Eles seguem o caminho dentro do pântano escuro, sombrio, frio e... Bastante cheio de lama claro. .O Mas isso não os impediu de continuar... O que Raimundo estava sentindo realmente era verdade, ele estava sendo atraído por alguma coisa e essa coisa era nada mais e nada menos que... UM SHEN GONG WU!!!

Kimiko: E então? O que é que está te chamando?

Raimundo: Bem... Acho que é aquilo que me chama!

Jermaine: O QUE!?!?! Mas.. É Shen Gong Wu!?

Raimundo: Acho que sim. Eu tenho quase certeza de como ele se desperta. (pega o pingente de Lótus)

Jermaine: O que é isso?

Raimundo: Vocês verão assim que eu colocar. (colocando o pingente)

Kimiko: Ele está se ativando!!!

Raimundo: Bingo! Eu sabi... O que é isso!?

(bracelete entrando no braço de Raimundo)

Kimiko: Ele está vivo!!!

Raimundo: Não sai! Ta preso!!!

Jermaine: Tenta tirar o pingente!!!

Raimundo: Eu não consigo tirá-lo!!!

Kimiko: Tenta!!! Tenta!!!

Raimundo: Não consigo... (desmaia)

Kimiko: RAIMUNDO!!!

Jermaine: Essa não! Será que ele...

Kimiko: Se ousar dizer que ele morreu, eu te dou um soco pra te manter calado durante um mês!

Jermaine: gulp!

Kimiko: A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa! Se não ele... GRRRR!!! (dá um soco num tronco)

No templo dos Monges Mestres, Lexy sente as vibrações de Raimundo e começa a pressentir os passos da criatura vista por Alex e Miyuki.

Lexy!!!

Marconi: O que foi? Alguma coisa ruim?

Lexy: Ruim não... Mas muito ruim!!! Precisamos chamar os outros!!!

Marconi: O que foi!?

Lexy: Aquela criatura... Ela está de volta!!!

Marconi: Você está falando dá...

Lexy: Não podemos dizer o nome dela. É proibido lembra?

Marconi: Sim, eu lembro.

Lexy: É uma reunião de emergência... AGORA!!!

(Marconi sai)

Lexy: Isso é um mal sinal... Um mal sinal mesmo...

No esconderijo de Chase, Yo fazia sua meditação até ser interrompido por Ricardo e Chase.

Chase: (entrando com Ricardo) Yo!

Yo: O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Chase: Precisamos conversar...

Ricardo: É sobre Alex e Miyuki.

Yo: O que tem eles dois?

Ricardo: Você terá de fazer a seguinte tarefa. Mas antes de dizermos qual que é, nos dê o seu Sabre Solar.

Yo: Está bem... Mas o que farão com ele? (dando o sabre)

Chase: Maiyu Hamafta Kon... (sabre ficando vermelho)

Yo: O meu sabre... Ele...

Chase: A sua missão é de encontrar Miyuki e Alex. Mas quando encontra-los... Terá de matar de um deles...

Yo: Matar um deles!? Isso é algum sacrifício?

Chase: Exato. Uma criatura retornou a aparecer e para fazermos ela ter de voltar de onde veio, temos apenas duas opções: deixar o mundo ser destruído por ela ou...

Ricardo: Sacrificar um Coração Heylin...

Wuya: (escondida) Eles então querem matar um dos garotos... Isso parece interessante, mas também é muito arriscado da parte deles...

No templo Xiaolin, Omi, Clay, Mestre Fung e Dojo acordam do pesadelo ocorrido durante a luta contra Jack e os outros.

Omi: Eu... Não acredito... Eu me sinto totalmente...

Clay: Sem palavras?

Omi: Isso mesmo... Eu não posso acreditar no que eu vi...

Dojo: Eu também. Tudo está tão... Deserto! É como se um furacão tivesse passado por aqui e ter levado tudo!

Mestre Fung: ...

Clay: Mestre Fung...? O senhor está bem?

Mestre Fung: Estou Clay... Mas o que eu realmente sinto por dentro é mais forte do que eu sinto por fora... Depois dessa luta teremos que retomar um novo caminho... Não podemos ficar parados...

Clay: Eu acho que... Esquece... Melhor eu continuar quieto.

Omi: Mas... Porque aconteceu isso? Não era pra acontecer! Estamos ganhando!! Mas aquilo... Aquilo...

Dojo: Menino, não fique triste...

Omi: Como é que eu não posso ficar triste!? Será que você não está vendo Dojo!? TUDO FOI DESTRUÍDO!!! JACK SPICER E TODO O RESTO QUE ESTAVAM COM ELE LEVARAM TUDO!!!

Clay: Omi... Eu te...

Omi: Eu não quero mais falar nisso!! Eu to indo!! (sai de perto deles)

Clay: Tadinho... Ficou muito abalado depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

Mestre Fung: Isto é apenas o começo Clay... O que acabamos de ver é apenas o início de um desequilíbrio entre o Yin e o Yang.

Na NOVA, repito NOVA CASA DO JACK SPICER, ele comemorava a sua vitória junto com seus robôs, e acaba ganhando uma nova surpresa...

Jack: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Eu, JACK SPICER, consegui finalmente sentir o gostinho de ter acabado com a felicidade daqueles monges. Imaginem só, eu dominando o mundo ao lado da minha graciosa Kimiko...

Camaleãobot 1: Jack, você realmente é o mais terrível gênio do mal de todos!!!

Camaleãobot 2: Viva o maior gênio do mal!!! Viva JACK SPICER!!!

(todos brindam)

Jack: Depois de ter passado muito tempo longe daqueles carinhas... Eu até evoluí. Tanto de mente... Quanto de aparência. Agora eu quero ver aqueles inúteis me chamarem de feio!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Katnappe: Rrrr... Priminho... Ultimamente você anda muito espertinho...

Jack: Ashley, Ashley, Ashley... Quantas vezes eu terei que lhe dizer? Eu sou esperto! Não existe nenhum outro gênio do mal que se compare a minha pessoa.

Katnappe: Você está muito confiante... Mas lembre-se de uma coisa... (pega ele pela gola) Meu nome agora é Katnappe, nya...

Jack: Ta bom... Ta bom... Katnappe... Hunf! (cruza os braços)

Katnappe: A propósito. Você não tem tido falado com sua antiga amiga Wuya?

Jack: Eu!? Aquele espírito velho me deixou! Agora eu trabalho sozinho pra mim mesmo! E se forem me chamar, terão que me pagar uma certa... Quantia.

Katnappe: E o Hannibal te pagou pra fazer aquele estrago?

Jack: Pagou, e não foi pouco. Deu até pra reconcertar os robôs que estavam quebrados e comprar peças de última geração.

Katnappe: Quer ver essa sua felicidade continuar. Nya...

Jack: Ela vai continuar assim. Até eu não poder mais ficar alegre de tanto rir daqueles monges. HAHAHAHAHA!!!

BOOM!!! (parede explodindo)

Jack: Opa! Quem foi que explodiu a... Parede...

Hannibal: Precisamos conversar novamente...

Na busca ainda de procurar os monges, Miyuki e Alex estavam cada vez mais perto e encontraram pegadas pelo caminho até o pântano onde estavam Kimiko, Raimundo e Jermaine.

Alex: Olha! Pegadas!!!

Miyuki: Seriam deles?

Alex: Acredito eu que sim. Melhor a gente seguir.

Miyuki: Até dentro do pântano?

Alex: Tem outra escolha?

Miyuki: Não...

Alex: Então... Vamos entrar.

(os dois entram)

Yo: (chegando de cima) Eles entraram... Não vou me levar pelas emoções. Chase disse que era preciso matar um deles. E essa hora chegou.

(ele entra)

Continua...


	8. Sacrifício? pt2

Os Monges do Mal

Capítulo 8: Sacrifício? (parte 2)

No pântano, Alex e Miyuki pareciam meio perdidos no meio do rio gelado. Miyuki começou a ter os mesmo sintomas que sentiu enquanto estava na floresta de bambu.

Alex: Onde eles podem estar...?

Miyuki: Ta acontecendo de novo...

Alex: Ai não... Agora não! (põe a mão na cara). Miyuki, a gente não pode parar agora! Precisamos continuar!

Miyuki: Eu não to legal! É sério!!

Alex: Putz! Mulher é um bicho difícil mesmo...

Miyuki: Como!!?!?!? (lançando duas bolas de neve explosivas na direção dele)

WOOSH!!!

Alex: Opa! (desvia) Ficou maluca!?

Miyuki: A gente vai parar, se não...

Alex: Ta querendo briga! Então você...

(Yo aparece)

Yo: Licença...

Alex: Yo! O que você ta...

Yo: Não é da sua conta. É uma coisa que o Chase me mandou fazer.

Alex: Ce deve ta brincando com a minha cara achando que vai ganhar de mim com esse seu sabre.

Yo: Eu não vou lutar com você. Eu vim lutar com a Miyuki e... Você deve ficar fora disso!

Miyuki: Como!?

Alex: Ta achando que eu sou o que!? Eu não vim aqui pra ficar parado não!!

Yo: Eu disse pra você ficar fora disso!!! É assunto entre eu e ela! ASTRO HEYLIN LUZ!!! (raios de luz indo na direção de Alex)

Alex: Droga!!! AAHHH!!! (atingido)

Miyuki: Seu... AAAHHH!!!

Yo: Você também...!! (repele o ataque com o sabre) Você também tem a maldição do Raimundo, Miyuki!? Você também tem a capacidade de um poder especial? Acho que o Chase vai ficar contente e saber que uma de nosso guerreiros é...Uma traidora!!

Miyuki: Do que é que você ta falando? Ta chamando quem de traidora!?

Yo: Você tem uma maldição de um sentido XIAOLIN!!! Significa que não é totalmente ruim o quanto se pensa! No fundo o seu Chi é BOM!!! Não pode pertencer a gente!!!

Miyuki!!!

Alex: ...!!!

Yo: Por isso que eu fui enviado a te matar!! Pra acabar com isso tudo, o seu sangue vai precisar ser usado pra acabar com essa loucura!!

Miyuki: Só por cima de mim!!! NEVASCA HEYLIN NEVE!!! (tempestade de neve indo na direção de Yo)

Alex: MIYUKI!!!

Miyuki: Se é a minha cabeça que ele quer... Vai ter que me enfrentar olho por olho e dente por dente...

Alex: (pensando)Porcaria! A Miyuki ta louca! Melhor eu sair daqui!!! (sai correndo)

Miyuki: ALEX!!!

(Alex para)

Miyuki: Vai mesmo fugir... Vai mesmo desistir e fraquejar? Você é realmente patético! Não consegue enfrentar a sua amiga e tentar proteger o seu amigo que está prestes a perder a sua vida por tentar tirar a minha...

Alex: Eu não sou fraco...

Miyuki: Então tente lutar comigo e proteger o seu amigo.

Alex: ... (sai)

Yo: Que fraco! Há!!! (acaba com a tempestade) Vou ter que aplicar o pior dos corretivos em você, Miyuki! Prepare-se para o pior!

Miyuki: É o que veremos, menino trançado! Técnica da Garça Branca, ASA DE NEVE!!! (cobrindo toda a floresta com neve)

Yo: Droga!!! Isso é uma das Técnicas Xiaolins daqueles monges mestres!!! Porcari... (atingido pela neve)

PUFT!!! (Yo cai na neve)

Yo: Está muito... Frio... Eu não posso me... Mover...

Miyuki: Está com medo de mim? Não percebe que é mais fraco e não tem chances?

Yo: Você não é você... Está controlada pela maldição...

Miyuki: Não, não... Eu sou apenas eu e você... É apenas um resto inútil. Prepare-se para perder, mane.

Raimundo: A festa acabou!

Miyuki: Como!? Você... Aqui!?

Raimundo: Parece que temos uma coisa em comum, a maldição do sentido Xiaolin.

Miyuki: Há! Não temos mesmo! Eu sou Heylin e você é Xiaolin! Como pode alguém Xiaolin pode se comparar a um Heylin?

Raimundo: Você não é Heylin como pensa... Eu sei que você é Xiaolin também, mas se considera Heylin porque não conseguiu descobrir o seu verdadeiro lado!!

Miyuki: Mentira! (lançando neve)

Lexy: (voz escutada por Raimundo) Raimundo, você precisa tomar cuidado! A Miyuki é a chave! Não faça nada que lhe custe a vida!

Raimundo: A Miyuki!? Mas...

Lexy: Faça o que eu digo! É importante! Ela está sendo controlada!

Raimundo: Por quem!?

Lexy: Ela também tem um sentido especial! Mas ainda não foi desenvolvido por ela!

Raimundo: Tudo se encaixa agora! Não quero te matar Miyuki, mas eu vou precisar ter que fazer isso com você! Crista do Condor! Bracelete Ya Lie! Lótus de Seijou! LÂMINA DE NÉBULA!! (assumindo a forma de uma corrente chicote longa)

Miyuki: Mas como isso é...?

Raimundo: Acabou o jogo! HÁAAAA!!! (prendendo Miyuki)

Miyuki: ARGH!!! Isso não vai me segurar por muito tempo!!

Alex: Eu... Tive que fazer isso... Me perdoe.

Miyuki: Alex!? Você...

Alex: JUPITER HEYLIN RELÂMPAGO!!! (pondo a mão sobre a cabeça dela e eletrificando-a)

Yo: Ele é louco... Matando a própria amiga. Patético. Minha chance de acabar com ela acabou. Só restou ele agora. É uma pena saber que o sangue dela não era dito Heylin e sim Xiaolin. Mas ele... Não tenho mais dúvidas! Eu posso acabar com ele... (pegando o sabre)

Raimundo: Acho que já é o suficiente.

Alex:... Eu também acho (baixa a cabeça).

Raimundo: ... Você... Está chateado né?

Alex: ... NÃO LHE INTERESSA!!! (dá um soco)

Raimundo: UI!!!

Alex: (pega Miyuki) Eu não estou chateado por ela estar assim e sim porque ELA NÃO É TOTALMENTE HEYLIN!!! Agora eu vou dar o fora daqui!!! (sai)

Raimundo: Droga! Ele fugiu...

Yo: Os otários são meus.

Raimundo: O que?

Yo: Não é assunto seu. Alex precisa ser morto pra fazer com que a criatura retorne ao mundo dela.

Raimundo: Que criatura?

Yo: Não tenho certeza, mas Chase disse que uma criatura reapareceu e ela está disposta a destruir o mundo. Se quiser sobreviver, é melhor fugir. Não tem chance contra ela.

Raimundo: Acha mesmo que eu vou fazer isso?

Yo: E a vida de todos que está em jogo? Se todos nós perdermos, não haverá mais motivos para continuarmos lutando. Porque todos nós estaremos mortos.

Raimundo!!!

Yo: Espero não ter que lhe encontrar de novo. Ou será a última vez que irá me ver. Adeus. (sai)

Raimundo: (pensando)Tem coisa errada... Yo não poderia tentar matar os próprios parceiros. Seria loucura dele ou ordem do próprio Chase pra tentar acabar com todos?

Kimiko: (chegando com Jermaine) Raimundo, o que houve? Você desmaiou e depois sai disparado.

Raimundo: Eu... Não sei explicar direito. Acho que foi o Bracelete Ya Lie. Deve ter me acordado e se ativado instantâneamente.

Kimiko: Será? Melhor voltarmos para o templo.

Raimundo: É mesmo! Eu já estava me esquecendo!! Vamos!! (todos saem correndo)

Na casa de Jack Spicer, ele tinha uma conversa de vilão para vilão com seu novo sócio, Hannibal...

Jack: Então você está querendo que eu pegue o Anjo Sombrio pra você em troca de me dar todos os países do mundo!? Que tipo de troca é essa?

Hannibal: Eu estava analisando os fatos e pesquisando sobre os Shen Gong Wus e vi que vale mais a pena o Anjo Sombrio que o Anjo Guerreiro.

Jack: E o que tem demais neles?

Hannibal: O Anjo Guerreiro é apenas usado de quatro em quatro anos e sua armadura pode ser utilizada dependendo do coração da pessoa. Em outras palavras, uma pessoa como você não teria muitas chances de utiliza-la.

Jack: E o outro Anjo?

Hannibal: O Anjo Sombrio pode ser usado a qualquer hora e em qualquer dia. Sua armadura pode ser utilizada sem precisar ter um coração bom. Mas há um risco: dizem que aqueles que utilizaram o Anjo Sombrio perderam a vida após usá-lo.

Jack: Vejamos... Eu posso até tentar conseguir o bendito desse anjo pra você mas fica claro, eu não vou querer sair sem algo em troca. Posso ser muito mais perigoso do que você pensa, Hannibal...

Hannibal: Não se preocupe, Jack. Tudo sairá bem de acordo como você querer. Bem, eu tenho que ir embora antes que eu continue estragando a sua festinha. (sai)

Jack: Se ele acha que eu vou confiar nele, pode ir esquecendo... Eu tenho mais o que fazer ultimamente. Hannibal não vai acabar com o meu plano de dominar o mundo... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

No templo dos Monges Mestres, ele faziam a sua meditação e recebem um chamado misterioso...

(ventania forte)

Lexy: O que vem a ser isso?

Demi: Não sei!

Gaia: É um furacão!?

Marconi: Não!! São...!! Não pode ser!!

Tsuru: Apenas escutem, seguidores.

Kuma: Viemos apenas dar um aviso a vocês.

Kero: Fiquem atentos.

Ookami: Pois isso não será dito novamente...

Saru: A missão de vocês será a mais arriscada de todas!

Gaia: São... Os Ninjas Kaku! Kuma Ki, Tsuru Shiro, Kero Kuro, Ookami Ao e Saru Aka.

Tsuru: A criatura que fora despertada vem do mundo Yin Yang. E vocês sabem que essa criatura se alimenta do Chi das pessoas.

Lexy: Sim sabemos. O pior é saber as únicas maneiras de acabar com aquela criatura...

Kuma: Chase já soube da vinda então é preciso que vocês usem suas cabeças para agirem, ou o mundo será dominado por ela!

Lexy: Não temos muito tempo para um plano.

Tsuru: Então façam um plano de última hora, porque não poderão utilizar demais de suas forças.

Marconi: E porque não? Não somos fortes o suficiente!?

Ookami: A criatura denominada Aurakus percebe quando será atacada, e quando mais vocês usam os seus golpes elementais, mas ela sente fome.

Saru: Por tanto vocês precisaram disso (entrega um talismã de papel). Esse talismã deve ser usado sabiamente. Apenas uma vez poderá ser usado então...

Todos: TENHAM CUIDADO COM O QUE PENSEM, FAÇAM OU INVENTEM!! ISSO PODERÁ IR CONTRA VOCÊS... (saem)

Lexy: Melhor partimos!

Gaia: Mas...

Lexy: Sem discussão! O mundo precisa de nós e não temos tempo suficiente para pensarmos!!! (todos saem do templo)

No templo Xiaolin, que estava todo destruído pela luta contra Jack Spicer, Raimundo, Jermaine e Kimiko encontram os outros reconstruindo o templo, com apenas os poucos recursos que possuíam.

Raimundo: Mas... O que houve?

Omi: Fomos atacados... Não tivemos chance desta vez...

Clay: O cachorro sarnento do Jack está de volta...

Kimiko: Jack Spicer!? Aquele...

Dojo: É... Aquele que parecia apenas mais menininho assustado ficou mais velho... E parece que ganhou mais experiência enquanto a gente lutava...

Omi: Agora temos que reconstruir a bagunça que foi criada...

Kimiko: É realmente muito triste a história de vocês. Mas não podemos chorar agora. Precisamos lutar contra esse baixo astral.

Hannibal: Talvez... Não...

Jermaine: Quem é ele?

Raimundo: Jujuba... Hannibal Roy Bean... O pior e mais asqueroso de todos os vilões...

Hannibal: Eu vi fazer uma proposta a vocês... Isso se vocês quiserem...

Mestre Fung: E que tipo de proposta é essa, Hannibal? Você já trouxe o seu ódio sobre a gente lutando ao lado de Jack e ainda ajudou a destruir o nosso templo!

Hannibal: Digamos que eu queira ajudar vocês, mas eu precisaria de uma certa... Ajuda...

Omi: Se você acha que vamos nos unir a você está muito bem enganado!!! Não faremos nenhuma união com...

Raimundo: A gente aceita...

Todos: O que!?

Raimundo: A gente aceita, mas que tipo de ajuda é essa?

Hannibal: Boa pergunta meu rapaz... O último e mais poderoso dos Shen Gong Wus se revelou: o Olho Chi. Este pode ser simplesmente apenas um objeto semelhante a Lanterna Sun Chi... Mas diferente dela... Esta pode prender a alma e o Chi das pessoas que estiverem por perto... E se isso cair nas mãos da criatura que foi avistada alguns dias... Todos nós estaremos liquidados...

Raimundo: E a ajuda? O que tem a ver com isso?

Hannibal: A ajuda é... Vocês terão que lutar contra a criatura já que eu não estou mais capacitado para esse tipo de trabalho. Afinal das contas... Eu não sirvo mais para lutar ao lado dos malvados... Jack Spicer é um verdadeiro pilantra, depois de tudo o que eu fiz para tentar ajuda-lo...

Jermaine: Você ta querendo dizer o que com tudo isso?

Hannibal: Chegou a hora de uma revolução! Um tempo que em que tudo mudará! A partir de hoje eu ajudarei os Monges Xiaolin!!!

TODOS: O QUE!?!?! ISSO É PALHAÇADA!!

Kimiko: Acho que foi um erro você ter feito essa escolha, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Não, não foi... Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Hannibal... É melhor você se preparar, porque amanhã nós iremos atrás da criatura...

Hannibal: (pensando) Assim como nos meus planos... Logo, todos os Shen Gong Wus estarão em minhas mãos e Chase perderá o seu título de Heylin...

Em algum outro lugar desconhecido... Alex para sua jornada desconhecida e faz com que Miyuki descanse... O que ele mal poderia esperar, eram duas visitas surpresas...

Alex: Miyuki ta muito fraca... Aqueles monges... Aqueles monges... TODOS ELES ME ENGANARAM!!! EU NÃO IREI ACREDITAR EM MAIS NINGUÉM!!! Yo, você que eu pensei que fosse ajudar a gente... É apenas mais um sem coração... Ricardo... É como o Chase, luta digno, mas é apenas outro monge do mal... Monges Xiaolin... Eu até poderia acreditar em vocês... Mas parece que eu não servi para estar com vocês... Eu definitivamente não tenho um lado... E... Miyuki... Você realmente foi a única pessoa que eu realmente amei nesse mundo... A única que em entendeu... A única que conseguiu me agüentar... Eu queria era... Desaparecer... Sumir...

(aparece uma névoa azul)

Ookami: Alex...

Alex: Quem é você?

Ookami: Me chame de Ookami Ao, o Lobo Azul.

Alex: O que você quer comigo? Não vê que eu não quero mais estar perto de ninguém?

Ookami: Eu vi a sua dor e sei que você desaparecer desse mundo. Já tive um momento como esse... Mas não é nada comparado ao que você quer realmente ser...

Alex: O que eu quero ser? Como assim o que eu quero ser? Ta querendo dizer que você sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça?

Ookami: Você quer lagar a sua vida aqui na Terra... E ter uma vida livre... Uma vida onde o limite não existe, o medo não existe, a dor não existe... O mal não existe... Um mundo em que os humanos não poderiam viver, este mundo é... O mundo dominado pelos elementos...

Alex: Mundo dos elementos?

Ookami: Sim... Esse mundo é apenas dominado pelos elementos. A terra em que pisamos, o vento que sentimos, o fogo que consumi tudo, a água que refresca e o relâmpago que ilumina... São exemplos de elementos que podemos citar. Eles são livres, não sentem, não possuem ordens, não sofrem... Eles são livres e acontecem em momentos diferentes. Alguns nós não podemos prever...

Alex: Um mundo livre... Onde pode se fazer de tudo...

Ookami: Quase tudo... Apesar de você ser livre, uma força te prenderá pela vida toda...

Alex: Que tipo de força? Que força é essa que vai me prender?

Ookami: Essa resposta você terá de descobrir, infelizmente não posso te dizer. Mesmo eu sabendo a resposta... Até logo (se dissipa no vento).

Alex: (pensando) Uma força... Uma força... Que força é essa que vai me prender...?

Miyuki: Alex... A criatura... Ela... Ela...

Alex: Não vai acontecer nada. Te prometo! Eu vou fazer de tudo pro mundo não acabar...

Ricardo: (aparecendo por cima) Não tão facilmente...

Alex: Você! Ta querendo briga?

Ricardo: Você realmente não é digno de ser um Heylin. É mais fraco do que se imagina e ainda se leva pelas suas emoções! Que... Que tipo de Heylin você é? Acha mesmo que com esses seus poderes ainda teria coragem de lutar ao nosso lado mesmo ainda tendo um... CORAÇÃO?

Alex: Cala a boca! Não é por conta dessas emoções que eu deixaria vocês, seria?

Ricardo: Chase não ficaria satisfeito ao saber que um de seus servos é apenas um fraco emotivo que não tem nem coragem de matar um daqueles monges. O que é que você ta fazendo lutando com a gente?

Alex: (pega os shurikens) Ricardo... Você... NÃO PASSA DE OUTRO MARIONETE DE ÓDIO!!! BOMBAS THUNDERBOLT!!! (lança)

Ricardo: (desvia) Aff... Você precisa é de uma punição! LÍNGUA DE SAIPING!! PÁSSAROS ATAQUEM!!!

Alex: A Língua de Saiping?

Ricardo: Nós roubamos todos os Shen Gong Wus daqueles trouxas lembra? O será que se esqueceu da primeira missão que você fez...?

Alex: Claro que eu lembro das minhas missões, do tempo em que eu acreditava que eu realmente estava seguindo o caminho certo mas... Mas... Você!!!

(chão tremendo)

Ricardo: O que é isso?

Alex: Putz! Olha! (aponta)

Aurakus: Chii... Chi... CHII HUMANO!!! ALMAS!!! EU PRECISO DA VIDA!!!

Ricardo: É aquela criatura!

Alex: É melhor nossa luta acabar por aqui, ou seremos devorados por ela!

Ricardo: Eu não saio sem antes lutar com ela...

Alex: Ta maluco!!!

Ricardo: Não eu não estou... (pensando)É a minha chance... Adeus mundo! Conheça seu novo líder!

Alex: Ricardo! Não tenta! O Chase...

Ricardo: Pra que você acho que eu trabalhei pro Chase? Ele apenas foi parte de um dos meus planos!

Alex: Não está querendo me dizer que...

Ricardo: Trabalhei pro Chase apenas para concluir o plano que eu criei enquanto eu estava junto. Eu soube que Aurakus iria voltar e também soube que quando ele absorve o Chi maligno, a criatura se funde ao humano tornando-se apenas um só. Sabendo dessa história toda eu inventei que para destruir a criatura, deveria sacrificar um coração Heylin ou deixando que ela dominasse o mundo.

Alex: ENTÃO VOCÊ É MAIS PESTE DO QUE SE PENSAVA!!! VOCÊ É O VERDADEIRO...

Ricardo: Eu sou o verdadeiro gênio do mal... Eu vou conquistar tudo o que me é direito!!!

Aurakus: Chii... Humano... Prepare-se para o seu...

Ricardo: Me absorva...

Alex: NÃO!!!!

(Aurakus absorvendo o Chi de Ricardo)

Alex: Droga! É melhor eu tirar Miyuki daqui antes que ela sofra!!! (pega Miyuki e sai)

Ricardo: É isso... Aurakus... Absorva e saiba que dominaremos tudo... Com apenas nossas forças juntas!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

NA casa de Jack Spicer, ele estava consertando os seus robôs e descobre o paradeiro do novo Shen Gong Wu, e é claro, ele não ficou sabendo sozinho...

Jack: Camaleãobot 1, chave de fenda!

Camaleãobot: Chave de fenda... (entrega)

Camaleãobot 2: Soberaníssimo Jack, vossa realeza tem uma visita. É a sua prima Ashley, a Katnappé.

Jack: Aquela... Gata? O que será que ela quer? Manda ela entrar logo de uma vez...

(Katnappé entra)

Katnappé: Olá... Priminho...

Jack: Qual é o seu problema? Logo agora que eu to consertando os meus robôs! Seria melhor uma outra hora para conversarmos.

Katnappé: Tenho uma mensagem... É da Wuya...

Jack: Wuya? Aquela bruxa velha!? Há, só me faltava... O que ela quer?

Katnappé: Te fez um convite. Ela disse que previu a extição dos monges Heylin e necessita da sua ajuda. Então? O que você diz sobre isso?

Jack: Hum... Não!

Katnappé: Como eu pensei. Afinal das contas, temos um Shen Gong Wu solto por aí? Você vai atrás dele?

Jack: Outro? Opa! Esse agora é meu! Minha conclusão para a dominação mundial!

Katnappé: E eu posso ajudar?

Jack: ... Não... (aperta o botão e prende)

Katnappé: Mequetrefe... HSSSS!!!

Jack: Não adianta chorar como um gatinho que eu não vou te soltar. Até mais. Eu e os meus robôs temos um trabalho a fazer. Até mais!!! (sai)

Katnappé: Idiota...

No templo Xiaolin, que estava quase reconstruído após muito trabalho, todos dormiam calmamente e bem sossegados. Sem saber por onde se esconder, Alex resolve se esconder por lá.

Alex: É melhor eu ficar por um tempo... Não tenho mais para onde ir...

Miyuki: Alex... Eu to ficando com frio...

Alex: Como? Você o que? Não pode desistir agora!

Miyuki: Eu to ficando gelada... Eu preciso... Eu preciso...

Alex: Droga! Ta tudo ficando mais difícil do que eu pensei...

Clay: Vou procurar alguma coisa pra acompanhar e... MINHA NOSSA O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI!?!?!?

Continua...


	9. Sacrifício? pt3

Os Monges do Mal

Capítulo 9: Sacrifício? (parte 3)

Clay ainda olhava espantado, segurando o copo de leite que deixara cair, em direção a Alex e Miyuki, que estava ainda muito gasta após a luta no pântano.

Clay: O que vocês fazer aqui? Tão querendo confusão?

Alex: Essa é a pior hora para lutarmos. E eu também não quero mais lutar contra vocês!

Clay: Como é que é? Mudou de lado?

Alex: Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, apenas do meu.

Clay: Hum...

Alex: Pode me ajudar? Minha amiga está machucada e eu não tenho condições suficientes de cuidar dela.

Clay: E porque você não volta pro covil do Chase?

Alex: Chase jamais vai querer saber sobre a história que eu passei. Ainda mais, Yo ou Ricardo devem ter contado a ele sobre o se passou comigo e com ela. Um Heylin jamais deve ter pena ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção em relação a qualquer um, independente dele ser da sua equipe.

Clay: Nossa! Então vocês são cruéis mesmo...

Alex: Está disposto a me ajudar? Prometo que eu irei lhe retribuir o favor.

Clay: Ta bom, amigo. Eu vou te ajudar. Talvez o Mestre Fung entenda o que se passa pela sua mente.

Alex: Talvez mesmo...

No esconderijo, Chase é informado por Yo sobre toda a história que aconteceu e também sente a presença de Aurakus. O que mais lhe irritou foi a traição de seu maior seguidor, Ricardo.

Chase: Como assim ele fugiu? Você o deixou escapar?

Yo: Miyuki quase nos matou, mas aqueles... Monges do Fung... Salvaram a nossa pele. Na verdade, apenas o Raimundo...

Chase: E para onde o Alex se meteu com a Miyuki?

Yo: Desconheço o seu paradeiro...

Chase: Você falhou bastante, e eu não vou tolerar essa falha... Yo, eu disse para você matar a Miyuki e a sua missão não foi cumprida. Como é que quer conquistar o mundo se matar você nem consegue?

Yo: Eu não me excitei em matá-la. Foi aquele namoradinho dela que a protegeu... Eu não falhei porque me deixei levar pelas emoções! Eu não tenho e nunca tive uma emoção verdadeira!!

Chase: Se você não teve, me prove! Quero que me prove...

Yo: Quando você disse que eu falhei, eu não abaixei a cabeça e me senti um fraco, ou um paspalho... Tão pouco pensei em determinação. Eu apenas faço o meu serviço como um monge.

Chase: (pensando)Ele provavelmente não é humano. Desde que entrou, Yo não demonstrou nada. Ele é o tipo de guerreiro que não tem medo da morte... E não se importa com a vida...

Yo: Se é preciso matar um sangue Heylin, terei que encontrar outro alvo: Desafio você Chase, pela sua vida, em uma luta sem Shen Gong Wu!

Chase: Você está ousando me matar? É um grande erro! Não irei tolerar isso!!!

Yo: (pega o Sabre Solar) Então não tolere! Quero que me enfrente!!! Você transformou o meu sabre em uma verdadeira arma de matar, após dizer as palavras que a deixou avermelhada! DANÇA DA ESTRELA!!!

Chase: VÔO DO COMETA!!

(os dois começam a lutar)

Yo: ÓRBITA DE PLUTÃO!!!

Chase: METEORO DESCENDO!!!

Yo: MORCEGO OLHO DE PEDRA!!!

Chase: GATO PULANDO ENTRE OS GALHOS!!!

Yo: Se você espera que eu caia nesses seus joguinhos, eu não cair facilmente. Eu aprendi todas essas habilidades enquanto eu vivia sozinho no meio daquele matagal que eu chamava de casa.

Chase: Tenho que admitir Yo, você consegue chegar perto de mim, mas... (toca no ombro com apenas dois dedos)

Yo: Hã... (caindo no chão)

Chase: Ainda consegue ser lento em relação a minha velocidade.

(Yo cai no chão)

Yo: (pensando)Eu estou paralisado... Maldito!

Chase: Yo, você deve aprender que um servo não deve se opor contra o seu mestre, ou ele poderá acabar te matando. E como você tentou me matar além de falar em uma das minhas ordens... (pega o sabre) ...Eu deveria te punir matando-o com seu próprio sabre, mas... Acho melhor não fazer porque a sua tentativa foi um fracasso... Se quiser mesmo me matar, deve fazer um plano mais elaborado.

Yo: ... (pensando) Trapo... Eu ainda não acabei... Eu também posso... Controlar o meu sabre com a minha mente...

(sabre se movendo sozinho)

Chase: Controlando com a mente? Muito esperto! Espero que não tente fazer nenhuma besteira comigo.

Yo: Não é com você que eu estou pensando em fazer... É comigo.

Chase: Que tipo de plano você está pensando?

Yo: Isto se chama Hara Kiri. Ou seja, passo a vitória para você... Com o meu suicídio.

Chase: Yo! Isso é...!!!

Yo: Até mais... Foi bom estar com vocês... (fecha os olhos)

Chase: Yo! Não!

(sabre voa na direção de Yo e o acerta)

Chase: Ele derramou o próprio sangue... A vida dele agora é apenas outra que irá navegar sobre o rio infinito da caverna sombria.

Wuya: (chegando) O que aconteceu aqui? Estava vigiando lá fora e... (olha para o corpo de Yo) Ele...

Chase: Decisão própria. Não pense que fui eu.

Wuya: Mas...

Chase; Yo não queria mais estar aqui. A decisão dele foi o Hara Kiri, lutamos... E ele se encravou no sabre.

Wuya: Isso é loucura! Yo era um dos melhores de todos!!

Chase: Mas ele não estava satisfeito com o que tinha e tão pouco com o que queria.

Wuya: Yo... Era apenas uma criança...

Chase: Escuto um som... É a criatura vindo...

Wuya: Aurakus? O ser do mundo Yin Yang?

Chase: Sim. E parece que ele não veio sozinho. Está pronta?

Wuya: Estou sem os meus poderes lembra? Você os tomou de mim. Não posso ajudar em mais nada.

Chase: Então eu lutarei sozinho.

Wuya: Boa sorte. Eu irei embora. (sai)

Ricardo: (chegando) Não Wuya, você deve ficar... Afinal das contas, você não esta com medo de mim está?

Chase: O que você fez? Porque está dessa forma?

Ricardo: Eu tomei uma própria decisão. Não foi muito difícil. Aurakus quando absorve o Chi maligno, se funde ao ser humano. Somos agora uma só mente e juntos iremos dominar o mundo juntos e acabaremos com a sua união.

Chase: É realmente uma pena saber que foi um erro eu ter que ver essa cena. Mas Aurakus tem um ponto fraco, como todas as criaturas do mundo Yin Yang.

Ricardo: HAHAHAHAHA... Acha mesmo que pode descobrir, Chase? Eu duvido...

Chase: Eu posso. (fecha a mão levantando os dois primeiros dedos)

Ricardo: O que quer dizer esse gesto? Um tipo de trégua?

Chase: HÁA!!! (pula em direção a Aurakus e lhe perfura a barriga)

Aurakus: WHAAAA!!!

Chase: O ponto central dele que fica no meio da barriga, quando atingido com um forte golpe, deixa o corpo de Aurakus vulnerável, assim como o do seu novo controlador. Essa técnica é bastante arriscada porque eu posso ser atingido assim como o controlador pode sofrer bastante com as dores abdominais e morrer

Ricardo: Seu... AAAHHH!!! (ataca com suas sombras)

Chase: Repelir a sombra!!! (defende-se do golpe)

Ricardo: PLUTÃO HEYLIN AURAKUS!! (várias sombras perseguindo Chase)

Chase: CÍRCULO DE TORNADO!!! (criando um tornado ao seu redor)

Ricardo: Eu ainda não desisti! Flauta Phobos!!! (começa a tocar)

Chase: A Flauta Phobos!!! NÃO!!!

Ricardo: Sua bela melodia é um verdadeiro pesadelo mental... Pode até tampar os seus ouvidos, mas você não vai conseguir escapar disso... Você vai ficar um bastante tempo com a música atordoando a sua mente. Curta enquanto pode porque não vai escutar por muito tempo... (sai)

Chase: AAAHHH!!! (desmaia)

Aurakus: Chi... Heylin...

Ricardo: Vamos para o templo. Eu tenho umas contas para acertar com os monges.

No templo Xiaolin, todos acabavam de terminar o seu treino em busca do último Shen Gong Wu. Miyuki e Alex ainda permaneciam por lá e é claro... Hannibal (armando como sempre) já tinha um plano em mente para desunir todos e pegar o Anjo Guerreiro.

Hannibal: Bem, parece que estão todos prontos para lutar, não é?

Raimundo: Quase. Ainda não é certo se estamos prontos ou não. E você? Não está preocupado com tudo o que está acontecendo?

Hannibal: Por que eu estaria preocupado? Afinal das contas, eu estou confiante que nós conseguiremos ter a PAZ que desejamos. O mal todo se dissipará e somente o bem irá permanecer, deixando tudo em seu equilíbrio, cada um no seu devido lugar... (pensando) E depois eu vou acabar com todos e reunir todos os Shen Gong Wu e me tornar o novo mestre do universo!!!

_O que o Hannibal mal sabia é que o Raimundo, que não é burro e nem nada, utilizou o seu Sentido Xiaolin e conseguiu escutar tudo o que a mente dele "falava"... Hehehehehe..._

Raimundo: Então, a sua boa vontade vai nos ajudar e conquistará o sonho que queremos?

Hannibal: Claro, claro... (pensando) Que idiota!

Raimundo: (pensando) Você acha que pode brincar com a minha mente, mas não passa de outro mequetrefe!!!

Jermaine: Raimundo. Você está pronto? Nossas coisas já estão prontas.

Alex: (pensando) Eu... Eu quero mesmo sair desse "mundo" e ir para... A liberdade?

(falshback)

Ookami: Você quer lagar a sua vida aqui na Terra... E ter uma vida livre... Uma vida onde o limite não existe, o medo não existe, a dor não existe... O mal não existe... Um mundo em que os humanos não poderiam viver, este mundo é... O mundo dominado pelos elementos...

Alex: Mundo dos elementos?

Ookami: Sim... Esse mundo é apenas dominado pelos elementos. A terra em que pisamos, o vento que sentimos, o fogo que consumi tudo, a água que refresca e o relâmpago que ilumina... São exemplos de elementos que podemos citar. Eles são livres, não sentem, não possuem ordens, não sofrem... Eles são livres e acontecem em momentos diferentes. Alguns nós não podemos prever...

Alex: Um mundo livre... Onde pode se fazer de tudo...

Ookami: Quase tudo... Apesar de você ser livre, uma força te prenderá pela vida toda...

(acaba o flashback)

Alex: Que força será essa? O que vai querer me prender quando eu tentar a ficar aqui?

Miyuki: O que foi Alex?

Alex: Nada, nada... Eu apenas estava refletindo...

Miyuki: Sobre?

Alex: Nada demais... Hehehehe... '

Kimiko: Vocês estão prontos?

Todos: Sim.

Mestre Fung: Dojo, poderia levar estes jovens até o seu destino?

Dojo: Sim, claro! Eu irei... (fica gigante) Em nome da paz universal e em nome do Templo Xiaolin!

Mestre Fung: Tomem cuidado, a criatura suga o Chi por completo, assim como o Ioiô Yin e o Ioiô Yang.

Clay: Pode deixar! Vamos tomar todo o cuidado possível!! (saem)

Mestre Fung: Boa sorte. O Anjo Guerreiro está nas mãos de vocês, assim como o Olho Chi!!

Jack Spicer, também estava indo em direção ao seu destino, que é atrás do Olho Chi. Katnappé ainda estava presa na gaiola imposta por ele. O outro lado do céu, além dos Monges Xiaolin, os Monges Mestres também estavam indo na mesma direção. Aurakus e Ricardo não era exceção. Wuya, mal podendo utilizar os seus poderes, apenas pode torcer para que os jovens monges ganhassem. Hannibal parecia estar mais perto de colocar seu plano em prática do que se imaginava. O Olho Chi estava no topo da montanha mais alta, O MONTE EVERESTE. Para o grande azar de todos, estava num clima realmente difícil, nevasca e muito vento.

Jack: GRRR!!! Esse vento vai acabar com toda a pintura do meu novo jato! Que belo dia de reunir para pegar um Shen Gong Wu!

Camaleãobot 1: Chefe, sem querer ser pessimista, mas o senhor deveria se concentrar mais em encontrar o Olho Chi, invés da pintura de seu jato. Acoselho ao senhor que mude o modo, pois a altitude estará mais alta e mais coberta de neblina.

Jack: Aff... Desde o dia que eu fiquei inteligente, a minha vida ficou mais infernal que antes. Ativar o modo de neblina. Segurem-se todos os passageiros, eu vou subir muito rápi... (olha para o lado e vê os monges)

Clay: Oi Jack! Lembrado de nós?

Jack; AAAH!!! VOCÊS!!! Não pensem que será assim tão fácil! Jack Bots! Gigantobot! Camaleãobot 1 e 2, ataquem os monges!!! AGORA!!!

(robôs saindo do jato de Jack)

Alex: Opa... Essa luta vai ficar mais acirrada que antes!!! Vamos nessa!!

Jermaine: Se segurem! Vamos balançar e o risco de queda é 99!!

Miyuki: A gente se segura! NEVASCA HEY...

Alex: Seu golpe pode ser mais arriscado. Deixe comigo. JÚPITER HEYLIN!!! RELÂMPAGO!!! (relâmpagos saindo das núvens)

Jack: AAAHHH!!! Meu sistema! Entrou em pane!!! WHAA!!!

**PERIGO! PERIGO! O SISTEMA ENTROU EM PANE. FAVOR, UTILIZAR O SISTEMA DE EJEÇÃO AUTOMÁTICA!**

Jack: A ejeção travou!!! O que eu faço! Gigantobot!!!

Gigantobot: Gigantobot salvar mestre!! (segurando a nave)

Kimiko: Você deveria ter mais cuidado com os seus ataques.

Alex: Acontece que minhas habilidades foram criadas apenas para matar e exterminar... Desculpe.

Raimundo: Não tem problema. Todos estão bem ainda...

Hannibal: Ou será que não...

Jermaine: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Hannibal: Bem, seu eu fosse você eu deveria ter tomar cuidado em quem vocês confiam. Sabe eu acho melhor... Ter o controle da situação!!

Raimundo: E como você vai tentar fazer isso? Tentando me matar?

Hannibal: Bem... Eu não diria isso... Lá pra frente você entenderá! Até logo! E boa viagem pra vocês! Porque antes desse dragão partir, eu dei um pouco a ele uma mistura de coxinhas fritas com sake!

Raimundo: SAKE!? FICOU MALUCO!!!

Dojo: É... Eu to ficando meio tontinho... Acho que foi o sake... Ick!

Clay: WHAAA!! O Dojo ficou bêbado como um macaco de bar!!!

Jermaine: **NÃO BEBA SE FOR DIRIGIR E SE FOR DIRIGIR, NÃO BEBA!!**

Hannibal: Até mais! A Ave Ying-Ying já deve estar pronta para me pegar... Até mais! (salta e é pego pela Ave Ying-Ying)

Raimundo: É por isso que eu suspeitava dessa atitude. Ele apenas queria a direção do Shen Gong Wu pra pega-lo e depois dominar o mundo.

Kimiko: E o que nós faremos com o Dojo bêbado?

Raimundo: Por que?

Dojo: E as nuvens estão dançando quadrinha... Ick!... Eu não estou usando calças! Damas fechem os seus olhos!! Porque o Dojo ta dançando de cabeça pra baixo!!! Ick! Ick!

Jermaine: Vamos bater naquela árvore!!!

Raimundo: AAAHHH!!!! ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!! (parte a árvore em dois)

Kimiko: Pelo menos dessa nós no safamos!!!

Lexy: (ao lado) Então, vocês vieram pegar o Olho Chi?

Marconi: Eu vou dizendo, não é saudável vocês irem lá sem alguma arma.

Kimiko: Nunca estamos sem armas!

Demi: Vocês são espertos. Gosto disso em vocês. Mas... Estão realmente prontos para encararem o pior?

Gaia: Ricardo e Aurakus estão juntos e querem também o Olho Chi para eles. Se conseguirem, dominarão o mundo e todo o Chi das pessoas irão embora. Se isso acontecer, ele poderá decidir quem deve continuar acordado ou quem deve permanecer sem o Chi e ficar como... Sei lá! Uma pessoa confusa e sem consciência!

Jermaine: E isso é ruim?

Gaia: Pior do que se imagina! Ricardo é o monge das sombras e Aurakus é a criatura que rouba o Chi para ganhar mais poder. Ele não se importa, quem é bom ou é mal. Mas quando uma pessoa de Chi absolutamente mal é totalmente absorvida, os dois se unem as forças se tornando um só!

Alex: Malandro! Ele vai pagar pelo o que está fazendo!

Miyuki: Alex, não vai ter chance de lutar contra ele sozinho.

Alex: Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai querer descontar a raiva em mim e não vai ser barato. Vai tentar também te matar.

Miyuki: ... Espero que ele não faça isso...

Clay: Uma perguntinha... Além de nós, de vocês, do Jack, do Hannibal e do Ricardo, existe mais alguém que queiram o Shen Gon Wu?

Lexy: Que eu saiba não.

Dojo: Sirva-me mais um docinho de banana que eu faço mais biscoitinhos!!! Ick!

Marconi: Ele bebeu?

Kimiko: Através de coxinhas... E ainda consegue voar, mas voar torto e quase sem noção da direção.

No alto, perto do topo da montanha, os Ninjas Kaku observavam a trajetória de todos. Kero e Saru comentavam sobre a corrida que estava quase perto do fim, mas... Nem tudo parecia o que seria esperado.

Saru: Todos parecem estar dispostos em pegar o Olho Chi, certo?

Kero: Mas... Quem será que chegará aqui primeiro?

Saru: Não sei. Pode ser os monges Xiaolin, os mestres, o panaca que tem os robôs, Hannibal ou... Aurakus e Ricardo?

Tsuru: Isto parece bem difícil. Os Monges Mestres estavam do outro lado e mudaram devido a forte nevasca que havia. Mas... Aurakus e Ricardo parecem continuar o seu caminho sem nenhum problema com o clima, o terreno ou a temperatura que é extremamente fria.

Ookami: Não existe limites para Aurakus e tão pouco para Ricardo.

Kero: O que ele quer dizer é, os dois irão tentar chegar ao topo desafiando todas as leis inclusive a Lei da Vida, que é inquebrável.

Kuma: A Lei da Vida não deve ser quebrada nunca, e quem tentar, poderá sofrer uma grave conseqüência.

Ookami: Percorrer o mundo, sem um destino, sem uma missão e jamais poderá entrar em contato com um humano de novo.

Tsuru: O livro das Leis Universais da Natureza diz que "Aquele ou Aquela que tentar quebrar a 1ª Lei que se encontra escrita no livro pelos Quatro Elementos, sofrerá as conseqüências vivendo sem rumo". E vocês sabem o que significa viver sem rumo não é?

Kuma: Claro que sabemos. Afinal das contas, por que você acha que somos conhecidos como os Kaku?

Kero: Porque nós fomos escolhidos pelos primeiros ninjas a serem aqueles que guardam qualquer tipo de artefato, artigo, habilidade o tudo relacionado aos elementos em total sigilo. Mas também fomos enviados para ensinar e aplicar na vida desses seres sobre a arte natural.

Saru: Eles estão chegando mais perto. Devemos partir?

Ookami: Devemos. Nossas marcas não devem ser encontradas aqui. A luta irá começar logo, logo. Vamos! (os cinco somem)

Os monges, os mestres monges, Jack Spicer, Hannibal e Aurakus chegam ao topo da montanha, o clima ficava cada vez mais forte e a nevasca encontrada no topo da montanha mais alta do mundo estava muito mais rápida. Todos tinha dificuldade de respirar devido ao ar rarefeito e a mal conseguiam enxergar devido a neblina. O Olho Chi só podia ser visto como um ponto brilhante em frente a todos.

Raimundo: O Olho Chi! Vejam!

Kimiko: Chegamos! Vamos!!!

Jermaine: Corram!

Lexy: Boa sorte! Mas nós também estamos atrás dele!

Marconi: Desculpem-nos, mas é uma missão arriscada para vocês e não queremos que se machuquem!

Alex: Sem chance! Eu não cheguei até aqui pra ficar parado! Eu vou lutar também!

Miyuki: Alex!!! Espera!!!

Jack: (correndo do outro lado) Não dessa vez, ele é meu!!! E não vou falhar!

Ricardo: Percam suas esperanças! Não vão querer perder suas vidas tentando ganhar este artefato fajuto, não é mesmo! Eu estou dando o meu aviso!

Hannibal: Nada vai me impedir! E eu vou mostrar pra vocês que Hannibal Roy Bean dominará este mundo e vocês se curvarão de diante de mim pedindo para não serem transformados em seres sem consciência!

Alex: Não se eu IMPEDIR!!!

(todos tocam no Olho Chi)

Omi: UM DUELO XIAOLIN ENTRE TODOS NÓS!!! NOSSA!!! Vai ser uma grande luta!

Raimundo: Um duelo... Entre todos.

Jack: Tudo por todos os Shen Gong Wus.

Ricardo: O jogo será Duelo na Gaiola de Gelo. A cada 1 minuto, o clima ficará mais frio e a gaiola ficará mais estreita, diminuindo 1m².

Lexy: Aquele que cair sem reação em qualquer canto da gaiola perde.

Ricardo: Excelente. Todos poderão escolher suas armas, e lembrem-se, todos os Shen Gong Wus que surgiram mais estes estão apostados.

Lexy: Estou pronta.

Hannibal: Aceito a aposta.

Raimundo: Eu também.

Kimiko: Estou dentro!

Clay: Vamos nessa parceiro!

Todos: ENTÃO ESTÁ COMBINADO!!!

**DUELO XIAOLIN!!!**

"_A neve e o vento enfurecidos, tentarão atrapalhar o curso da luta. Mas um elemento irá ser o vencedor dentre eles. Um elemento que não está entre esses dois seres que juntos, parecem odiar a todos e querendo descontar a sua raiva no mundo, irá tentar demonstrar o seu desejo angustiado através de um dos lutadores. O outro elemento que se encontra fora dessa dança destrutiva, não quer retirar vidas e tão pouco ter vingança sobre eles... Ele apenas quer encontrar o seu verdadeiro caminho e encontrar o sentido e de existir no meio dos QUATRO ELEMENTOS "_

Continua...


	10. Duelo Cósmico! Tudo pelo Mundo!

Os Monges do Mal

Capítulo 10: O Duelo Cósmico! Tudo pelo Mundo!!

"_Eu acreditava estar preso no mundo. Nasci sem mesmo uma chance de conhecer aquilo que os humanos chamam de família. Eu criador pessoas que não me conheciam, que não sabiam meu nome e que eu nem se quer sabiam que existiam no mundo. Nessa 'família', eu apenas vivia como um visitante, e não como um membro. Apenas causava destruição e medo para os outros que tentavam me ensinar através de duas punições. Certo dia, estava andando e encontrei alguém que poderia explicar a minha existência. Ele disse que eu tinha uma utilidade e que eu seria descoberto através do meu dom e eu então, deixaria de causar medo nas pessoas. Acreditei e fui correndo contar para a minha 'famíla.' Inconformados... Fui expulso e assim, espancado quase até a morte... "_

(duelo começando)

Omi: Eu usarei a Órbita de Tornami!

Kimiko: Eu fico com a Estrela Hanabi.

Jermaine: Eu vou com a Moeda dos Mantídeos.

Clay: Eu vou usar o Terceiro Braço.

Lexy: Vou usar o Besouro Negro.

Marconi: Ficarei com o Laço Boa Boa.

Gaia: Eu usarei os Pés Fantásticos.

Demi: Comigo estará o Espelho Reverso.

Jack: Eu quero o Bastão do Macaco!

Ricardo: Eu usarei o Anjo Sombrio!

Miyuki: Eu... Eu...

Raimundo: Miyuki. (entrega o Anjo Guerreiro a ela)

Miyuki: Você acha que eu...

Raimundo: Você é a escolhida.

Miyuki: Está bem. Eu usarei o Anjo Guerreiro!

Raimundo: Eu estarei com o Bracelete Ya Lie.

Hannibal: Eu vou usar o Mobi Morfo e você, Alex...

Alex: (cabeça baixa) Eu vou... Eu vou... Eu usarei o Coelhinho Denshi!

Dojo: Se todos estiverem prontos, então vamos começar Ick!. Conhecem a palavra?

Todos:

"_... Após ser expulso, fiquei amargurado e agi com um ato de vingança: usei aquilo que eu tinha pra matar a minha família. No dia seguinte, ouvia-se que pessoas haviam sido mortas por uma causa desconhecida. Eu realmente tinha sido reconhecido pelo meu dom que matava. O dom conhecido como 'Dom Maldito'. Assim, fui levado até pessoas que realmente me entendiam e me aceitavam como eu era! Estava realmente em casa e realmente tinha uma família que me amava como eu era! Era o meu verdadeiro sonho realizado. Mas... Acima de tudo... Não estava realmente feliz por dentro, faltava-me alguma coisa. Mas... O que está me faltando? A minha família estava comigo, tinha pessoas que me aceitavam. O que me falta? O que realmente me prende? "_

Dojo: Podem ir!

A luta então começou! O primeiro golpe foi de Aurakus, atacando com suas garras. A sua velocidade é quase imperceptível, agora que e ele estava fundido em Ricardo. Lexy tentava um golpe para prende-lo, mas visto que não dava muito certo, fez de tudo, até utilizou o magma que percorria a vários quilômetros da terra para prender Ricardo e Hannibal.

Lexy: Não vai sair barato! Eu não permitirei que vocês tentem dominar o mundo! ERUPÇÃO XIAOLIN LAVA!!! (lava saindo do solo cercando e prendendo Aurakus e Hannibal)

Aurakus: AAAAHHHH!!! CHI!!! NÃO É SUFICIENTE!!!

Ricardo: Isso mesmo, pra nos prender não é suficiente.

Hannibal: Parece até que eu estou preso e sem nenhuma forma de defesa. Está muito bem enganada! Mobi Morfo! (aumentando de tamanho)

Lexy: Droga! Você realmente não desiste desse seu Mobi Morfo né? Hannibal, eu conheço as suas técnicas! E eu não vou deixar isso passar com delicadeza!

Hannibal: E como poderá se defender?

Gaia: (chegando por cima) Com raízes! RAIZ XIAOLIN PLANTAS!!! (raízes saindo do solo e apertando os dois)

Lexy: Bom trabalho. E você Hannibal vai...

Jack: Não vai nada!!! UHAAAA!!! (golpeando-a por trás)

Lexy: AAAHHH!!!

Gaia: Lexy! Droga!

Jack: Macaco faz! Macaco vê! UHHAAA!!! UAAAA!!!

Gaia: Seu!!! PÉS FANTASTICOS!! (lutando contra Jack)

Jack ao usar o bastão do macaco consegue se desviar facilmente dos golpes de Gaia. O que poderia parecer impossível se tornou possível, graças ao seu longo tempo sumido de tudo e de todos sem mostrar seu rosto na face da Terra. Gaia tem um terrível problema com macacos desde que era criança e por isso... Ela perde a paciência quando é irritada por um deles.

Jack: O que foi? Não consegue me pegar? Ou ta com medinho do macaquinho dominar o mundo?

Gaia: Eu... Te... Odeio... Seu... MACACO FEDIDO DA CARRETA!!! (ganhando mais velocidade com os pés fantasticos)

"_Nesse mundo, a gente aprende que existe coisas boas e ruins, desde pequeno. Eu aprendi que não devíamos falar com estranhos e que poderia ser perigoso. Mas, os estranhos que eu conheci, não se tornaram mais estranhos e me mostraram o que eu deveria ou não fazer com o meu 'Dom Maldito'. Uma das coisas que eu não deveria fazer era mostrar para qualquer pessoa que eu desconhecesse ou que tentasse fazer qualquer tipo de bondade com ele. Uma vez, uma das pessoas da minha família quebrou as regras e o meu 'pai' (como chamava ) se irritou e ele não tolerava esse tipo de coisa. Me chamou e pediu para usar o dom. Se eu não fizesse, eu era morto. Meu coração dizia não, e meus olhos diziam sim. Ele morreu e tudo o que tinha, foi destruído. A minha amargura foi grande, e ainda me perguntava 'o que me prende? O que está me faltando'... "_

Jack: (atingido pelos socos e chutes) UAAAHHH UAHHH!!!

Gaia: MACACO MACACO MACACO MACACO MACACO MACACO MACACO!!! TE ODEIO!!!

Jermaine: Nossa, ela realmente é brava e não gosta de macacos?

Marconi: Desde pequena teve problemas com eles. O que você acha? (usa o Laço Boa Boa e segura Jermaine pelo pé)

Jermaine: Hei! O que é isso?

Marconi: Infelizmente, eu tive que fazer isso. Estamos em um duelo e precisamos lutar um contra o outro. Não queria brigar com você e com os seus amigos. Mas isso é um fato.

Jermaine: Você é esperto, mas... Consegue fazer isso?

Marconi: Isso o que?

Jermaine: MOEDA DOS MANTÍDEOS!!! (vira ao contrário e joga Marconi para o outro lado da gaiola)

BAM!!! (Marconi batendo na grade)

Marconi: Bom! Você realmente aprendeu.

Dojo: MENOS UM METRO!!!

Marconi: Ainda não perdi a reação, se quiser lutar de verdade terá que fazer mais do que isso... NEBULO XIAOLIN NUVEM!!! (criando uma névoa ao redor de tudo)

Kimiko: Não vejo nada! Estamos cegos!

Raimundo: Marconi!

Ricardo: É a minha chance! Anjo...

Alex: Não mesmo!!! (chutando a mão dele)

Ricardo: Alex... Seu...

Alex: Depois de tudo o que me aconteceu quando éramos um grupo formado pelo Chase e depois... Você resolve lutar contra todos nós apenas pelo seu desejo ambicioso! Realmente... O SER HUMANO QUE EXISTE EM VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE!

Ricardo: Exatamente! Eu não sou mais humano, parte de mim é parte de Aurakus! Então farei uma pequena amostra de mim... Aurakus... Ataca!

Aurakus: O CHI É MEU!! A VIDA SERÁ MINHA!!!!

Alex: Tente!!!

"_Se eu matar mais alguém, eu... Estaria feliz novamente? Não. Respondi essa pergunta após matar o ex-membro da minha família. Vendo que não tinha mais condições, eu decidi fugir de lá. O meu 'pai' se irritou mais ainda e por isso, não foi fácil fugir deles, porque todos conheciam todas as partes da região. Eu apenas consegui escapar devido a minha sorte de conhecer partes desconhecidas para eles. Fiquei até o meio da minha vida, escondido atrás de um cemitério. Vivendo apenas de uma colméia, insetos e até mesmo... Pássaros que pousavam perto. A vida de um animal rejeitado pela sociedade e abusado e usado como uma arma... "_

Ricardo: Você é realmente um tremendo idiota!!! (começa a atacar)

Ricardo e Alex começam a lutar arduamente e mostrar quem realmente tinha a maior força. Kimiko e Raimundo lutavam contra Demi, o monge musical. O que as pessoas percebem é que Demi é realmente experiente em encontrar os outros através dos sons. Não importa para ele se a luta é na luz, na sombra o no meio da névoa. Ele sempre sabe onde está.

Kimiko: Onde ele está?

Raimundo: O que foi Demi? Ta desistido da luta?

Demi: Eu não desisto de uma luta. Eu apenas... Me preparo para derrotar vocês! GOLPE DE SINOS DE PEDRA!!!

(pedrinhas batendo umas nas outras)

Kimiko: Cascalhos? Vai nos atacar com cascalhos?

Raimundo: Isso é tão... (fica paralisado)

Kimiko: Rai!? O que...

Demi: O que você chama de cascalhos são nada mais e nada menos que pequenos sinos que emitem um som imperceptível, mas que atinge os músculos dos ouvidos de vocês, assim vocês ficam desequilibrados e confusos. Esperto não?

Kimiko: Não... Vou deixar!!!

Dojo: MENOS DOIS METROS!!!

Kimiko: ESTRELA HANABI FOGO!!!

Demi: ESPELHO REVERSO!!!

Kimiko: O que!? (atingida e fora da luta)

Dojo: Kimiko está fora da luta!!

Raimundo: NÃO É POSSIVEL!!! Você agora vai ter o que merece... ARGH!!!

Demi: Não é tão fácil me enfrentar. Para ter o que quer, no caso, vencer-me, é preciso ter sorte... A MÚSICA NÃO PARA NUNCA!!! EXPLOSÃO DE SOM!!!

Raimundo: ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!!

"_Acreditei mesmo que viver sozinho era a melhor maneira. Então vivi sozinho durante muito tempo, até um homem de cabelos longos e roupa estranha me chamar para um lugar onde eu teria tudo o que precisava. Acreditei nesse homem e o segui. Assim conheci mais três pessoas que poderiam parecer ter a mesma vida que a minha. Três jovens estreitamente MAUS..."_

Ricardo: Alex, vamos. Não acredito que você vai desistir. Eu e Aurakus estamos prontinhos para provar do seu Chi confuso. Sem idéia para qual lado seguir.

Alex: Você não sabe nada de mim, não sabe de nada sobre a minha vida... NÃO SABE NADA DO QUE SE PASSA COMIGO!!! COELHINHO DENSHI!! (transforma-se em energia pura)

Ricardo: O que pensa que está fazendo?

Alex: Me desviando de você...

Dojo: MENOS UM METRO QUADRADO!! TEMPERATURA MAIS BAIXA!!

Miyuki: (pensando)Alex precisa de mim. Eu tenho que...

Jack: Vai fazer o que japinha das neve? Vai tentar ajudar seu namoradinho?

Miyuki: NAMORADINHO UMA OVA!! MACACO FEDIDO!!!

Jack: Não gostei do insulto! HÀAA!!!

Miyuki: Vem pegar então seu... AAHHH!!! (puxada pelo rabo de Jack)

Jack: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Menininha, eu adoro quando você fica nervosinha. Sabe, você devia esfriar a cabeça e desistir disso tudo. Já que você não tem nenhuma chance contra todos.

Miyuki: Eu diria menos coisas e lutaria mais. Porque eu não vou ser acertada por um soco por trás da cabeça.

Jack: Não fala bobagem!

Miyuki: Isso não é uma bobagem...

Gaia: TE PEGUEI MACACO!!! (dando um soco na cabeça de Jack)

Jack: AAAHHH!!! (bate contra a grade e fica inconsciente)

Dojo: JACK ESTÁ FORA!!

Gaia: Valeu pela ajuda, mas eu odeio...

Miyuki: Desculpe por isso... CHUTE DE AVALANCHE!! (golpeando Gaia)

Gaia: AAAHHH!!! (bate contra a grade e fica inconsciente)

Miyuki: Infelizmente essas são as regras da luta.

Hannibal: Interessante garotinha. Quando você derrotou a garota planta, eu fui liberto daquelas raízes e como pode ver, nem mesmo a Lexy pode comigo.

Miyuki: Não tenho medo de você, jujuba! Vou dar ao máximo de mim e derrotar você!

Hannibal: Vamos ver então... MOBI MORFO!!

Miyuki: (pega a lança) Eu não vou desperdiçar meu tempo usando o Anjo Guerreiro pra lutar contra você. **TUDO TEM UM TEMPO DETERMINADO NA TERRA.**

Hannibal: Droga... Descobriram o meu plano. Mas eu ainda não desisti dele! Vou fazer você usar o anjo e aí será a hora deu toma-lo de você.

Lexy: Isso se seu deixar, Hannibal! (aparece por cima)

Hannibal: Outra vez? Você deveria...

Lexy: Não vou perder meu tempo com gracinhas!

"_Meu treinamento foi bastante intenso durante o tempo e nele aprendi algumas coisas... Como amar alguém. Uma coisa que eu nunca tinha aprendido na vida. Mas mesmo assim, eu tinha a missão de aniquilar algumas pessoas. Houve um dia que tivemos que parar: minha parceira havia se machucado e eu não poderia deixar nada de mal acontecer a ela. Eu realmente a amava muito e continuo amando..."_

Demi: Raimundo, desista, comigo aqui, não poderá me deter.

Raimundo: É o que você acha. BRACELETE YA LIE!!! Vamos ver se me pega!

Demi: Hei! Isso não é justo!

Raimundo: A vida não é justa! ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!! (criando um grande tornado)

Demi: AAAHHH!!! ESPELHO REVERSO!!

Raimundo: De novo? Eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes!!

Demi: E quem disse que era para você? Eu usei seu vento ao meu favor! TOMA ISSO!!! SOUND SMASHER!!

(ondas muito fortes vibram entre as grades)

Raimundo: ESSE SOM É MAIS ALTO QUE O SOM DE UM CARRO NO ÚLTIMO VOLUME!!

Demi: Ainda bem que você sabe!

Lexy: DEMI! ESTÁ MUITO ALTO!

Hannibal: Vantagem! É Minha chance de...

Miyuki: NEVASCA HEYLIN!! NEVE!! (criando uma grande avalanche)

Hannibal: Não vai me impedir tão...

Jermaine: TOMA!! (pisando na cara de Hannibal)

Miyuki: Valeu Jermaine!

Jermaine: Não foi nada.

Omi: Eu ainda não lutei direito, mas agora é a minha vez de aparecer, ORBITA DE TORNAMI GELO!!! (congelando toda a gaiola)

Hannibal: Mas é um tolo acreditando que se congelar toda a gaiola poderá ajudar em alguma coisa.

Omi: Acorda, Hannibal! Esqueceu que eu posso controlar a água? E gelo é água no estado gasoso?

Jermaine: É sólido, Omi.

Omi: Também. Agora você verá o poder o monge xiaolin Omi. GOLPE TSUNAMI!!! ÁGUA!!! (Omi transformando a neve em água e lançando na direção de Hannibal)

Jermaine: Omi!!

Hannibal: MOBI MORFO!!! (ficando maior ainda e apertando o espaço interno da gaiola)

Omi: Opa!

Clay: Vixi... A vaca foi pro brejo...

Jermaine: MOEDA DOS...

Marconi: LAÇO BOA BOA!!! (prendendo Jermaine e lançando contra a grade)

Jermaine: Argh!! Acho que a nossa luta ainda não acabou certo?

Marconi: Pra você sim... (apertando-o) Não é típico meu mas... Até que o Laço Boa Boa é um bom esmaga ossos.

Clay: (prendendo-o com o Terceiro Braço) E o Terceiro Braço é bom pra te prender também. Vamos ver se você resiste a um vôo pra BEEEM longe do meu amigo.

Marconi: Pense duas vezes antes de...

Clay: Cala a boca... xP (lançando-o contra o teto)

Dojo: MENOS UM METRO QUADRADO. Esse lugar ta ficando cada vez mais frio... BRRRR!!! Vou pegar meu cobertor!!

"_Depois de proteger a pessoa que eu amo, vi realmente o que significa amor.., De agora em diante, eu decidi proteger os outros mas ainda estou confuso sobre o meu destino. Eu sou realmente mal? Eu sou bom? O que eu sou!? Quem sou!? Porque eu realmente existo? Qual é o meu propósito aqui? Ainda vago em busca de resposta, mas só encontro perguntas... Mas isso acabará hoje! O dia em que eu tomei a minha decisão!!"_

Ricardo: Alex, Alex, Alex... Você foi um tolo em usar o Coelhinho Denshi pra tentar...

Aurakus: (eletrocutado) WHAAAAAAA!!! Aquele... Humano!!!

Alex: Achou mesmo que seria inútil usar o Coelhinho Denshi? Acorda! Eu sou elétrico e você é...

Aurakus: (avançando contra Alex) CALATE HUMANO!!

Ricardo: O que ia dizer mesmo?

Alex: Seu... COELHINHO... (Aurakus tira o coelho das mãos de Alex) DROGA!!!

Ricardo: Diga adeus... Alex...

Miyuki: (olha pra trás)NEM PENSE NISSO!!! (pega a lança e perfuras as costas de Aurakus)

Ricardo: MENINA IRRITANTE!!! TÁ NA HORA DE VOCÊ... O que é isso?

Aurakus: Necessito de mais Chi, caso não me dê mais... Roubarei mais de você!!

Ricardo: O que!? Mas... ARGH!!! Cansei de tudo isso!! Vou mostrar do que sou agora!!

Lexy: (olhando de longe) O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

Hannibal: Fazendo o que é certo para ele, e o que é certo para a gaiola! Até mais, menina!!

Lexy: NÂO!!! ARGH!!! (atacada e fora de combate)

Dojo: LEXY ESTÁ FORA DE COMBATE!!

Hannibal: Quem mais falta para eu retirar da gaiola?

Marconi: Ainda faltam três, Hannibal... GAIA!!

Gaia: CHICOTE AMAZÔNICO!! HIYA!! (pegando os braços de Hannibal)

Hannibal: Ah, não fez efeito nenhum...

Gaia; PÉS FANTÁSTICOS! (golpeando-o na velocidade da luz)

Demi: Desculpe... Mas... Eu não queria que você lutasse... ESPELHO REVERSO!!

Marconi: DEMI, QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Demi: Acho melhor acabarmos por aqui...

Marconi: Idiota! Não ta ajudando!

Demi: To ajudando a mim mesmo. É uma luta e não devemos trabalhar juntos aqui. Uma hora ou outra vamos ter que nos separar para lutarmos entre nós mesmos!!

Marconi: INÚTIL!! DISSO A GENTE JÁ SABIA MAS NÃO PRECISAVA ENTREGAR A GENTE DESSE JEITO!! COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR DESSE JEITO!?

Demi: É o meu jeito de pensar!

Marconi: Chega! LAÇO BOA BOA!!

Demi: ESPELHO REVERSO!! (laço prendendo Marconi)

Marconi: DEMI!! NÃO É PRA SER ASSIM E NEM ERA!! VOCÊ... TÁ TRAINDO A GENTE?

Demi: ... Não...Tenho que lutar contra o Hannibal e você e a Gaia... Melhor saírem...

Marconi: Não mesmo!

Demi: (põe dois dedos sobre a orelha de Marconi) Música da Agonia sem fim...

Marconi: AAAAHHH!! (agoniado) DEMI!! DEMI!! PORQUE ISSO!? PORQUE!?!?!

Demi: (pensando)Desculpe... Mas foi pedido da Lexy...

(flashback)

Demi: O que? Mas Lexy!? É loucura fazer isso!!

Lexy: É uma ordem, Demi! Vai ter de fazer isso. Nossa equipe não pode lutar entre si naquela luta. Fizemos um pacto e devemos cumprir.

Demi: Mas... E a Gaia e o Marconi? Porque eles não podem saber?

Lexy: Porque se eles souberem, eles não vão concordar. Somente você poderia fazer isso pra continuarmos juntos. Faça a sua parte no nosso plano.

Demi: Eu não quero fazer isso com...

Lexy: Sei que ama muito os dois. Você e Marconi ainda serão irmãos assim como... Eu sou sua amiga. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

(fim do flashback)

Marconi: DEMI!! ME TIRE DAQUI!!

Demi: DOJO!! MARCONI ESTÁ SEM CONDIÇÕES DE LUTA!!

Dojo; É... Percebi... MARCONI ESTÁ FORA DE COMBATE!!

Omi:Como!! O que você pensa que fez com ele? Era seu irmão! Não podia fazer isso com ele! Prepare-se agora para uma derrota humilhante!!

Demi: Você que sabe...

"_Bem... Todos devem estar se perguntando qual é o meu 'Dom Maldito' que tanto falei na história. Esse dom... Ele não tem uma descrição certa... Não tem uma explicação e tão pouco pode ser dito.. Só vocês podem se responder através dessa história que se passa..."_

(cena muda entre as lutas)

Omi: GOLPE TSUNAMI ÁGUA!!

Demi: ESCUDO DE NÉVOA!!

Raimundo: Omi! Precisa de ajuda?

Omi: Obrigado, Raimundo. Vou precisar bastante!

Raimundo: BRACELETE YA LIE!! ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!

(ventania formando um remoinho gelado)

Ricardo: ANJO SOMBRIO!! (tudo se torna em sombras)

Dojo: AAAHHH!! O Anjo Sombrio foi usado!! (se esconde)

Clay: Eita é nóis!!

Hannibal: Contemplem a arma mais letal do universo... O ANJO SOMBRIO!!!

Continua...


	11. Duelo Entre Anjos!

Os Monges do Mal

Capítulo 11: Duelo Entre Anjos! (Morte de Alex?)

Clay: Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade... Mas agora já era pra nós?

Miyuki: Já está desistindo Clay?

Clay: Claro que não! Eu lá sou homem de desistir, moça?

Miyuki: Então vamos fazer tudo junto! Vamos ter que lutar juntos pra depois resolvermos entre nós!

Hannibal: Será mesmo? Será que você vai conseguir se aliar aos monges Xiaolin... Miyuki?

Alex: Jujuba! Não se intromente!! (lançando um relâmpago na direção de Hannibal)

Hannibal: (desviando) Alex... Se entregue! Vai ser melhor pra você!

Alex: Não... Eu não desisto assim tão fácil...

Antes de continuarmos a luta... O que aconteceu entre Wuya e Chase? Será mesmo que Chase foi derrotado? Bem... Isso é o que vamos saber! (desculpe a interrupção da luta... Mas... Nossos vilões também merecem uma parte para eles, né? ')

Wuya: Chase! Chase!

Chase: ARGH!! Aquele... Ricardo! Me enganou esse tempo todo apenas para fazer o que ele queria! Maldito! Agora ele deve estar duelando contra os outros para pegar o Shen Gong Wu!

Wuya: Agora não adianta corrermos, de qualquer forma, ele vai tentar matar a todos e pegar o olho Chi.

Chase: Precisamos agir antes que ele consiga dominar o mundo e transformar tudo em um deserto de mortos. Onde ele manda do jeito dele...

Wuya: ... Eu sei que é pedir muito mas... Poderia devolver-me parte dos meus poderes...

Chase: Pra você dominar tudo? Esquece!

Wuya: Na verdade... Era para ajudar o Yo. Lembra que ele se suicidou?

Chase: O que pensa em fazer?

Wuya: Lembra que eu fui trancada naquela caixa pelo Mestre Dashi? Talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa por ele. Não quero que Yo tenha uma morte desse jeito...

Chase: Está bem, mas vou liberar apenas o suficiente para você fazer alguma coisa pela alma dele! E não tente fazer nada contra mim!! (libera os poderes)

Wuya: Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada contra você, Chase. (pegando a máscara que usava quando espírito)

Chase: Pra que serve a máscara?

Wuya: Você logo descobrirá... _O passado terminado em uma tragédia ressurge em um futuro novo e cheio novas histórias. Suas memórias passadas se foram e outras ocuparão lugar delas. Eu invoco a alma deste guerreiro caído e traze-lo de volta a vida que fora perdida! RESSURJA!! JOVEM GUERREIRO! __**SUA HISTÓRIA NÃO SE CONCLUÍU**__!! UM CAPÍTULO NOVO COMEÇA!!!_

(invocação)

Chase: Acha mesmo que está dando certo?

Wuya: Minha mágica nunca falhou. Eu sempre soube usa-la.

(alma de Yo voltando)

Chase: Ele voltou?

Wuya: Veremos logo...

Durante a luta na gaiola, Aurakus e Ricardo estavam envolvidos com a armadura negra do Anjo Sombrio, que poderia ser mais difícil do que se pensava para os outros guerreiros Xiaolin, os Mestres Monges, Miyuki e Alex...

Alex: Ricardo... Se prepara... Não adianta chorar porque eu não vou deixar você ganhar o mundo!

Ricardo: Duvido... Seu coelhinho é mais fraco que os Hashis Mutantes. Fácilmente de ser quebrado.

Miyuki: É o que veremos.

Ricardo: Quer lutar comigo, Miyuki? Porque você não usa o seu anjo?

Miyuki: Ainda não é a hora certa. Eu tenho certeza de quando será a hora de usa-lo.

Omi: Cansei de tudo isso! Vamos continuar lutando e ter menos conversa!! NETUNO WUDAI ÁGUA!!

Dojo: MENOS UM METRO QUADRADO!! Logo, logo não vai ter espaço.

Demi: Talvez eu possa detê-lo! ESPELHO REVER...

Miyuki: Não faz isso!! Se o Anjo Sombrio for revertido... o Anjo Guerreiro vai se tornar negro.

Demi: Mas se o Anjo Guerreiro se tornar negro, ele não vai poder usar o Anjo Sombrio "iluminado".

Miyuki: Aí que ele vai correr atrás de mim, seu estúpido! ¬¬'

Demi: Eu não tinha pensado nisso... '-'

Aurakus: CHII!!!

Ricardo: Já chega!! Vamos acabar com isso!! (pega a espada) da armadura

Omi: Não vai escapar da minha grade de gelo ao seu redor!! (criando uma grade de gelo).

Hannibal: É inútil. Acha mesmo que pode segura-lo, Omi?

(Ricardo quebrando a gaiola de gelo)

Omi: °O° (assustado)

Clay: Minha vez! CRATERA WUDAI TER...

Marconi: Quer despencar todos nós?

Clay: Droga! Vou pela maneira mais difícil! TERCEIRO BRAÇO TERRA!!

Marconi: HABILIDADE DOS BRAÇOS DE NÉVOA!! TÉCNICA RUSHI DI LOUNI!! (braços surgindo da névoa)

Ricardo: VETORES DAS SOMBRAS!!! (braços negros saindo de Ricardo)

(luta entre os braços)

Miyuki: É a minha vez!! COBERTOR DE NEVE!!! (neve cobrindo os dois)

Gaia: IPÊ DE PRIMAVERA!! (gaiola de árvore se formando entre os dois)

Alex: Acho que isso não vai ser o suficiente para segura-lo.

Marconi: LAÇO BOA BOA!!! (virando uma jibóia quebra-ossos) Então? O que acha disso?

Ricardo:... UMA TREMENDA... PERDA DE TEMPO! (se soltando de tudo)

Miyuki: Essa não!

Ricardo: ESFERAS DE ECLIPSE!! (lançando para todos os lados e atingindo quase todos menos Demi, Alex e Miyuki e Raimundo)

Omi: AAAHHH!!!

Dojo: Clay, Omi, Gaia e Marconi estão fora. Restam apenas Demi, Alex, Raimundo, Miyuki e Hannibal.

Raimundo: Alguém tem algum plano?

(Hannibal usando o Moby Morfo e se transformando em Kimiko)

Hannibal: Raimundo... Por favor... Desista da luta. Não existem mais chances de você conseguir vencer.

Raimundo: Do que você está falando!? Claro que existem! Nós só precisamos não desistir.

Hannibal: Ricardo está poderosos demais pra ser vencido. Por favor! Me escute, desista dessa luta.

Ricardo: Anda, escute a sua namoradinha. Não vai conseguir nada tentando lutar comigo.

Raimundo: Eu... Eu... (vira pra trás, pega "Kimiko" e a lança contra a grade) EU NÃO VOU SER ENGANADO DESSE JEITO!!

Hannibal: Por que você está me atacando?

Raimundo: Porque a verdadeira Kimiko está fora da grade e você... NÃO PASSA DE UMA FARSA!! ESTRELA WUDAI VENTO!!! (lançando Hannibal para todos os lados)

Hannibal: YAAARRR!! Isso não é justo!! Ricardo! Ataque enquanto a guarda dele está baixa!!

Ricardo: Com muito prazer!! (indo na direção de Raimundo)

Demi: Não vou permitir isso!!

(defendendo o ataque Ricardo)

Aurakus: Chi!!! Absorver!!

Demi: GRITO DA MEDUSA!! (grito ecoando pelas grades)

Ricardo: Isso é muito alto!! AAAHHH!!!

Hannibal: Moby Mor...

Alex: Coelhinho DENSHI!! (virando energia pura e atacando Hannibal)

Hannibal: AAAHHH!! Essa sua estática está... Está...

Miyuki: Lança Avalanche!! (atacando)

Hannibal: ARGH!! Isso pra mim é tudo! Eu estou fora desta luta!! Agora... Divirtam-se...

Dojo: Hannibal está fora... A luta está cada vez mais emocionante!

Do lado de fora da Gaiola...

Kimiko: Espero que algum deles consiga derrotar o Ricardo... Se não o mundo todo estará em Trevas Eternas...

Clay:Não esquenta. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu espero.

Omi: Raimundo tem uma grande precisão. Miyuki e Alex formam uma boa equipe e o Demi ele... Ele... Ah! Eu não sei!

Lexy: Demi sabe muito bem atacar os inimigos usando o Som. Graças ao grito que ele deu, conseguiu acabar com um pouco da audição de Aurakus.

Omi: Você sabe tudo sobre ele?

Lexy: Quase tudo. A única coisa que me resta saber é porque ele, diferente de todas as criaturas do Mundo Yin Yang existentes consegue passar pelo dois mundos sem precisar usar o Io Io Yin e o Io Io Yang.

Marconi: Golpe de sorte talvez...

Jack: Não é justo! Eu consigo me tornar um vilão mais forte e mais tenebroso do mundo e mesmo assim eu consigo perder outra luta para esses monges mancos! Que há de errado comigo afinal das contas? Será que eu ainda não sou bom o suficiente!?

Gaia: Talvez você não esteja fazendo as coisas da maneira certa. Você deve estar fazendo tudo de acordo com o manual, mas mesmo assim ainda falta uma peça que é a fundamental para os seus planos...

Jack: Isso é apoio moral ou é uma sugestão?

Gaia: Talvez os dois. Não tenho certeza disso, ruivinho.

Jack: Você me chamou de ruivinho...?

Gaia: É... Ou você é loiro?

Jack: Não venha com gracinhas pra cima de mim!

Marconi: O que foi Jack? Ta ficando sem graça?

Jack: Não brinca comigo! Se não...

Kimiko: Gente, parece que o Ricardo tá perdendo forças! Isso! VAI LÁ RAIMUNDO!!

Lexy: (pensando) Boa sorte...

De volta para a gaiola... xD (podem me bater...)

Ricardo: Acha que com esses golpes fracos vão me deter? Estão pensando muito rápido... Mas não o suficiente para me derrotarem!! ATAQUE DAS SANGUESSUGAS!!!

Todos: SANGUESSUGAS!?

(sanguessugas saindo de Aurakus e absorvendo aos poucos o Chi de todos)

Miyuki: URGH!! Isso é muito mal... Sem nossos Chis nos tornamos zumbis confusos!

Alex: ARGH!! (lançando relâmpagos) Não tá adiantando nada! Nem meus relâmpagos!!

_Minha morte está preste a acontecer... Mas eu ainda não desistir de lutar... A minha história não termina por aqui... Mas logo irá terminar..._

Miyuki: Já chega!! ANJO GUERREIRO!!

(anjo se transformando em armadura)

Ricardo: Droga! Isso é palhaçada!!

Raimundo: Não! Isso é inteligência!

Demi: Boa sorte menina!!

Miyuki: Agora a luta é nossa!

Aurakis: Lutar... Chi insuficiente!!

Ricardo: Pode parar de roubar por um tempo. Vamos ver se ela é forte o suficiente! Vamos! Lute!

Miyuki: Como quiser!! HÁAAA!!!

(os dois começam a lutar)

_Essa poderia ser a minha ultima hora, a hora que eu me libertarei do meu "Dom Maldito". Agora e para sempre! Nunca mais! Livre para voar e sentir a brisa novamente em meu rosto. Que saudades da minha liberdade que fora abandonada durante muitos anos. E eu vivendo como um escravo nas mãos daqueles que se diziam meus pais, meus amigos... Chegou a minha hora..._

Miyuki: ARgh... Isso está ficando chato! LUZ REVELADORA!!

Ricardo: CÍRCULO ESCUDO!!

(Ricardo bloqueando o ataque de Miyuki)

Alex: Lá vou eu de novo!

Raimundo; O que você vai fazer?

Alex: COELHINHO DENSHI!! (virando energia pura)

Demi: Alex! Não faça...

Alex: AAAAHHHH!!

Ricardo: Garoto tolo... Aurakus!

Aurakus: Chi... Relâpago...!! (absorvendo a energia de Alex)

Alex: AAAAAHHHH!!!

Miyuki: Alex! Não faça isso!!

Alex: É por... (desmaia)

Demi: Caracas!! Alex!!

Miyuki: (pensando)Eu... Não devo parar! Eu vou continuar lutando! (pega as duas espadas da armadura) Ricardo... Seu jogo de dominar o mundo acabou! Prepare-se para perder!!

Ricardo: Tente-me fazer isso. Não vai conseguir! Aurakus! Faça o que você faz de melhor... ACABE COM A ENERGIA CHI DELA!!

(Aurakus lançando seus tentáculos contra Miyuki)

Miyuki: Dessa vez não! (cortandos os tentáculos de Aurakus) Agora, Ricardo, é o seu fim!!! SÉTIMA LUZ!!! REVELE-SE!!!

(Um brilho intenso sai das duas espadas deixando todos cegos. Aurakus e Ricardo ficam enfraquecidos)

Aurakus: Necessito... Chi...

Miyuki: Preparem-se pois agora é... O QUE É ISSO!?

Ricardo: Não te falei? Quando você corta os tentáculos dele, acaba fazendo eles irem na direção de que o atacou, no caso você. Pobre menina, é tão tola que nem soube o que fez. Pagará tudo com a sua energia Chi agora...

Miyuki: Seu... Argh!! Já perdi energia Chi demais... Acho que não vou agüentar...

"_... Cansei deste jogo..."_

Alex: Agora chega! Vai pagar por tudo isso!!

Raimundo: O que você vai fazer?

Alex: Aquilo que eu deveria fazer muito tempo antes disso tudo acontecer!! Demi, quando eu estiver em forma de eletricidade, quero que use o Espelho Reverso.

Demi: Ficou maluco!? Você vai acabar criando um choque, podendo ter o risco de nunca mais voltar e se tornar energia pura para SEMPRE!!

Alex: Prefiro correr esse risco, do que ter que ver mais gente sofrendo por minha causa.

"_... Foi aí que eu tomei a minha decisão..."_

Demi: Está bem... Boa sorte.

Alex: (correndo em direção de Ricardo e se eletrificando)

Demi: Eu não queria fazer isso amigo.

Raimundo: Você vai mesmo...?

"_... O meu 'Dom Maldito' era..."_

Alex: É agora que você vai pagar por tudo!! AGORA DEMI!!

Demi: ESPELHO REVERSO!!

Miyuki: O que é isso?

" _... Toda vez que eu tivesse ódio de alguém... Esse alguém seria morto por mim com o meu poder..."_

Raimundo: ALEX!!!

Miyuki: ALEX!!!

Alex: COELHINHO DENSHI!!

"_... O poder de causar um choque direto no coração das pessoas..."_

(cena muda: todos olhando para Alex)

"_Hoje eu não sou mais aqueles que as pessoas conheceram como... Alex..."_

_MINHA HISTÓRIA FINALMENTE SE COMPLETA_

Continua...


	12. Lágrimas do Trovão

Os Monges do Mal

Capítulo 12: Lágrima do Relâmpago

Demi: Ele está causando um choque em si mesmo!!!

O inacreditável aconteceu: Alex ao se eletrificar, se tornou relâmpago, mas quando usou o espelho reverso, voltou ao normal e quando usou o Coelhinho Denshi, causou um choque em sí mesmo, tornando um ser que não seria nem humano e nem um relâmpago. Um ser que não poderia ter definição.

Dojo: Minha nossa!! Ele se tornou... Se tornou... Eu não tenho palavras para dizer!!

Raimundo: Que tipo de ser o Alex virou? Ele não é relâmpago e nem humano!

Alex: Eu agora sou uma criatura elemental. Não sou humano, e nem relâmpago. Sou um elemento que apenas anda sobre o mundo de vocês.

Ricardo: Há! Essa é a coisa mais tosca que eu já vi! Vou acabar com você agora! AURAKUS!! ACABE COM O CHI DELE!!! É UMA ORDEM!!

Aurakus: ARRANCAR!!! (lanlçando os tentáculos sobre Alex)

Alex: Não adianta... (pega o tentáculo e eletrifica os dois)

Ricardo: AAAAHHHH!!! Isso é muito forte!!! AAAHHHH!!

Alex: Agora você vai me pagar por tudo que fez!!

Dojo: Galera! Este é o último metro quadrado reduzido!! Se continuar desse jeito vai acabar não sobrando espaço pra vocês!!

Alex: Espaço pra mim eu tenho de sobra! Melhor vocês fecharem os olhos! Porque a luz vai ficar mais intensa! E...

Miyuki: Alex... Promete pra mim que vai voltar?

Alex: Não sei... Eu não posso prometer isso. Agora não podemos mais nos ver. Tenho que viver em outro lugar. Mas não se preocupe. Eu sempre irei lhe proteger.

Miyuki: ... (cai uma lágrima dos olhos dela) Esta bem. Vamos lutar juntos.

Alex: Intensifique a sua luz, vamos iluminar e acabar com esse anjo. Pronta?

Miyuki: Estou pronta!

Os dois: VAMOS NESSA!! EXPLOSÃO DE LUZ!!!

(uma grande energia se espalha por todo o local deixando todos cegos.)

A luz de Miyuki e Alex se uniram formando uma grande explosão e abrindo a passagem para o mund YinYang. Aurakus não agüentando a luz forte, se separa de Ricardo, absorvendo quase totalmente o seu Chi e retornando para o seu devido mundo. Ricardo desmaia, ficando fora de batalha. Raimundo e Demi, resolvem desistir da luta e assim, apenas sobrando Alex e Miyuki como os dois únicos restantes.

Miyuki: ...

Alex: Essa luta agora é sua. Faça o que deve ser feito. Vença-me.

Miyuki: Não posso vencê-lo. É bastante forte pra me derrotar.

Alex: Então. Eu dou a vitória a você.

(acaba o duelo e tudo volta ao normal)

De longe, os quatro Ninjas Kaku observam o final da luta e ficam felizes com a vitória de Miyuki mas havia uma triste notícia...

Saru: Todos eles conseguiram. O mundo está em boas mãos.

Tsuru: É verdade... Mas Alex nunca mais poderá ver Miyuki de novo. Agora ele deve ir para o mundo elemental e viver lá por toda a vida dele.

Kero: E Miyuki?

Tsuru: Já está um pouco triste por saber do destino de seu amado. Mas ela sabe que ainda poderá senti-lo. Principalmente em dias de tempestade.

Ookami: Então a nossa missão se acaba por aqui.

Kuma: Vamos até ele e enviar o Alex.

(todos saem e vão em direção ao topo da montanha)

No topo da montanha novamente...

Miyuki: (pegando o Olho Chi) Acho que isso pertence a vocês, Monges Xiaolin. E... Peço desculpas por tudo que tem nos acontecido.

Kimiko: Não tem problema. Você só estava confusa com toda a história do Alex.

Clay: É, menina. Agora você deve olhar para frente encarar o que vier. Mas sem deixar de erguer a cabeça.

Miyuki: Eu... Vou desistir dessa vida de monge e... Voltarei para o Japão e viver com os meus tios. Mas e o Ricardo? O que vai acontecer com ele?

Raimundo: Pode deixar. A gente cuida dele. Um guerreiro deve cuidar dos ferimentos dos outros, mesmo sendo um grande oponente.

Jermaine: É verdade.

Lexy: Raimundo. (chegando perto) Graças a você e ao seus monges, conseguimos aprender o que é um verdadeiro trabalho em equipe. Mas... Eu quero dizer uma coisa para todos vocês e para toda a minha equipe... Este é o fim.

Demi: O que? Que tipo de fim é esse!?

Lexy: De agora em diante, cada um de nós tomará um rumo separado e não falaremos mais sobre nosso antigo trabalho como monges mestres.

Gaia: Mas essa é a nossa vida! Lexy, não acredito que você vai desistir desse jeito!

Lexy: Não estou desistindo. Estou seguindo o caminho do meu coração. Até mais. (sai)

Jack: Pelo visto vocês não tiveram um bom final. Então..? Vai fazer o que da vida?

(Gaia vira para Jack e o pega pela blusa)

Jack: (apavorado) Ei! O que você vai fazer? Espera! Quando eu virei macaco eu não sabia que você odiava macacos, eu apenas, eu apenas...

Gaia: Sem mais palavras... Pra você... Pra você... É isso!!

Jack: Eu... Eu...

(Gaia dá um beijo demorado em Jack)

Todos: O QUE!?!?!?!?! COMO É QUE É!??!?!

Demi: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! O.O

Marconi: Fim da linha mano... Acabou pra você...

Gaia: Desculpa... Eu não resisti. (risos)

Demi: Eu... To chocado... (desmaia)

Marconi: Que frouxo... ¬¬

(todos começam a rir, menos Hannibal que fugiu na Ave Yin Yin)

Hannibal: Todos os meu planos de dominação do mundo... Acabaram... Mas isso não ficará assim... Eu voltarei a acabarei com todos aqueles monges Xiaolin de uma vez...

Os Ninjas Kaku aparecem no meio de todos no meio do nada, supreendendo-os e chegam perto de Alex para lhe dar a notícia.

(os ninjas aparecem)

Jermaine: O que é isso!

Omi: Os Ninjas Kaku! O que vieram fazer aqui no meio da montanha?

Tsuru: Viemos enviar o Alex para o mundo elemental. Ele já não pode mais viver aqui.

Ookami: Se ele continuar aqui, poderá trazer riscos a todos os humanos presentes.

Alex: Bem... Então eu devo partir. Mas por onde eu irei?

Kuma: Por aqui. (abre uma passagem) Pode entrar nela. Não vai ficar aberta por muito tempo.

Miyuki: Eu... Sentirei a sua falta... Não... Não... Não vou me esquecer dos momentos que nós tivemos juntos, Alex!!

Alex: EU TAMBÉM NÃO, TAMBÉM SENTIREI A SUA FALTA!! (começa a chorar)

Saru: Está pronto?

Alex: Sempre estive pronto para o meu destino final. Obrigado monges, obrigado Dojo, obrigado ninjas... E obrigado... Miyuki (entra no portal e some)

(Miyuki caindo de joelhos)

Omi: O que foi Miyuki?

Miyuki: Nunca... Mas nunca mesmo vou me esquecer dele... Alex sempre foi o meu melhor amigo e sempre foi... O meu amado... (come a chorar)

Kimiko: Miyuki... Não fica assim...

_... Assim acabou tudo, e agora vivo em mundo onde somente os elementos vivem. Terra, Fogo, Vento e Água, os principais regentes. Relâmpago, Pedras e Cristais, Gelo e Plantas, são seus aprendizes. Luz e Sombra, fazem parte deste mundo onde nenhum humano seria capaz de entrar. Quando há tempestades, eu estou lá, ajudando meu mestre a disparar descargas elétricas, mas sem maldade ou intenção. Ultimamente eu tenho sido feliz aqui..._

No Templo Xiaolin, todo consertado e reconstruído, os monges faziam seu último treinamento no dia. O Mestre Fung e Dojo apenas observavam o trabalho dos monges. Ricardo ainda estava em repouso, depois de ter gasto muita energia Chi quando estava fundido a Aurakus.

Mestre Fung: Eles tem melhorado bastante né?

Dojo: Pode crer. Acho que depois dessa luta ninguém mais vai esquecer. Foi um duelo pra decidir o futuro do mundo! Eu fiquei tremendo de medo quando acreditei que o Ricardo poderia ganhar aquela luta.

Mestre Fung: E o garoto? O Alex?

Dojo: Teve que ir para o mundo elemental porque ele, sei lá, conseguiu criar uma espécie de choque e se tornou uma criatura nem humana e nem elemento.

Mestre Fung: Isso é muito arriscado. Ele poderia ter morrido criando um choque entre o material e o elemental.

Dojo: Às vezes é preciso fazer sacrifícios pra poder salvar o mundo. Pelo menos todos os Shen Gong Wu estão com a gente. E o Anjo Sombrio se dissipou com a luz criada entre as espadas do Anjo Guerreiro usado pela Miyuki e pelos relâmpagos do Alex.

Mestre Fung: Pelo menos vamos ter tempo de paz por um longo tempo até que alguém resolva tentar dominar o mundo novamente.

Dojo: Espero que esse dia não seja amanhã. Porque eu tava querendo preparar um churrasquinho pra nós depois do trabalho de limpar o templo e o cofre.

Mestre Fung: Isso não é uma má idéia, Dojo.

Raimundo: Mestre Fung, podemos descansar?

Mestre Fung: Hum... Acho que sim. Vocês trabalharam muito desde a luta contra o mal. Você merecem um longo descanso agora.

Jermaine: Ufa! Já estava na hora! Ai minhas costas!

Kimiko: E o Ricardo? Ele vai ficar bem, Mestre Fung?

Mestre Fung: Pode ter certeza que sim, Kimiko. Ricardo vai ficar bem e depois de alguns dias poderá se levantar. A energia Chi dele foi muito absorvida e precisa ser reposta para seu corpo em repouso sem nenhum esforço físico ou energético.

Clay: Mas será que ele poderá ficar mal de novo e tentar matar a gente como da última vez?

Mestre Fung: Possivelmente, mas através de um treinamento que fará o Chi dele ser purificado e transformado, assim evitando o risco dele se tornar outro inimigo para o mundo.

Omi: Legal! Assim a gente pode treinar junto e poderei mostrar o meu incrível Ataque Leopardo e ensinar talvez para ele. Mas se o mundo estiver ameaçado por ele novamente, pode contar com a gente que iremos atrás dele com o pé na cabeça!!

Kimiko: É com a mão das costas.

Omi: Quase isso... Hehehehe

No esconderijo de Chase, Wuya ressuscita Yo, utilizando a sua mágica e a máscara usada por ela quando ainda era um fantasma.

Wuya: Yo, levante-se!

Yo: O que aconteceu? E porque estou usando...

Wuya: Não tire essa máscara! Sem ela você não pode viver.

Yo: E quando eu poderei voltar a ver, sem essa máscara na minha cara?

Wuya: Logo, logo. Quando você estiver totalmente retornado para seu corpo.

Chase: E quanto tempo isso dura?

Wuya: Não demora muito. Provavelmente, daqui a algumas semanas, ele estará completo. Até lá deve usar essa mascara para viver.

Chase: Yo, me escute. De agora em diante, você não será conhecido mais por seu nome verdadeiro. Será conhecido com um novo nome.

Yo: Serei bastante enigmático, Chase. Conheço todos os truques e arte manhas que nem mesmo aqueles monges poderão perceber que eu estive lá ou quem os atacou.

Wuya: Está mesmo disposto a dar o seu sangue para isso?

Yo: Estou disposto a tudo o que vier... Até mesmo a matar.

Chase: Então... Teremos um longo treinamento até la. Mas lembre-se: não deve usar o seu nome verdadeiro.

Então... No casa do Jack (ele merece também um espaço!!), tudo estava revirado de pernas, graças a sua prima Katnappé que conseguiu escapar. Mas nem tudo era uma história triste, ele recebeu uma grande supresa de... Uma nova amiga que conheceu no Monte Evereste.

Jack: Aff... Aquela gata!! Vai se ver comigo depois... GRRR!!!

Gaia: O que foi Jack? Algum problema?

Jack: Nada demais, apenas minha casa revirada por conta da minha... (se vira e olha pra Gaia) Gaia!! Você está aqui? E os outros?

Gaia: Lembra? Todo mundo se separou e decidiu tomar cada um o seu rumo. Mas não se preocupe, a minha vidinha voltará a ser a mesma chatinha de antes...

Jack: E... Aqueles dois, o Marconi e o Demi? Eles não vão ir atrás de você pra tentar me matar?

Gaia: Eu duvido. Afinal das contas, você vai ter um longo trabalho pra arrumar tudo isso né?

Jack: Eu já estou acostumado com toda essa bagunça. Fica tranqüila que logo, logo eu arrumo tudo isso.

Gaia: Acho que você precisa de uns "bracinhos" a mais.

Jack: Que tipo de braços?

(Gaia ergue duas raízes do lado de fora e ajuda Jack a arrumar a casa)

Jack: Você vai mesmo me ajudar?

Gaia: Parada é que eu não vou ficar né? Anda! Temos um longo trabalho pela frente e... Se precisar de algum problema é só sussurrar em uma flor ou em uma árvore que eu vou escutar. (pisca)

Jack: (doidão)Pó-po-pode deixar!! IHIIIII!!!! FINALMENTE ALGUMA COISA BOA ACONTECE COMIGO!!

_Brasi Blue: É... A vida é assim né? Tudo acaba quase perfeito para todos... Os monges conseguiram retornar a vidinha normal deles e agora precisam se preparar contra as ameaças inesperadas que sempre acontecem. Chase e Wuya não param e agora se preparam para treinar o seu novo subestimado, Yo, que havia se suicidado. Jack finalmente (?) encontra o amor da sua vida, mas ele não está sozinho porque o Demi e o Marconi com certeza estão de olho nela, de qualquer forma. Lexy volta para a sua vida no antigo vilarejo que morava, e retorna a ser a antiga Ayame de sempre. Lexy era apenas um nome que utilizava como disfarce. E por fim... Acabo está história, pertinho do final do ano de 2007... ' Vamos continuar essa história!!_

Os monges Xiaolin então, se reuniram do lado de fora do templo para comemorar o Ano Novo Chinês e também a salvação do mundo.

Raimundo: Então, você espera que no próximo ano, tudo vai ser diferente?

Kimiko: O próximo ano sempre é diferente do anterior. Muitas coisas acontecem e a gente nem percebe.

Raimundo: Você tem razão. Mas... E aí? Você pretende tirar uma férias no Japão e rever a Miyuki?

Kimiko: Bem possível. Ela me passou o e-mail dela, telefone, e você já sabe o resto. Ela disse que está gostando muito de viver com os tios e está tendo aulas pra se tornar uma kunoichi.

Raimundo: Kuno-o-que?

Kimiko: Uma garota ninja.

Raimundo: Ah, só...

Omi: Ei! Vocês não vão ajudar? Tá quase na hora do próximo ano chegar!! Vamos!

Kimiko: Então? Pronto pro próximo ano?

Raimundo: O que você acha? Vamos nessa!

Então, todos se reúnem, olhando para o relógio que estava mais próximo do ano seguinte que estava por vir. Todos estavam com roupas tradicionais chinesas, e até mesmo o Dojo que é um dragão, estava tradicionalmente chinês. O Jack mesmo não perdeu a oportunidade de comemorar o próximo ano. Até como um vilão, ele tem lá um lado... "bonzinho" (hehehehe ')

Jack: Cheguei!!

Omi: Jack? O que você veio fazer aqui?

Jack: Fiquei sabendo que vocês iriam comemorar o ano novo, então. Eu decidi participar.

Omi: E quem te convidou?

Jack: Eu sou um pouco penetra, como todo gênio do mal.

Clay: Você não pensa que vai estragar o nosso...

Jack: Que mane estragar, dessa vez eu vim aqui na paz... Só na paz.

Omi: Se for assim...

Mestre Fung: Estão todos prontos?

Todos: Sim!!

Dojo: Vamos fazer a contagem!! Já está na hora!!

Todos: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0... FELIZ ANO NOVO CHINÊS!!

Kimiko: Raimundo...

Raimundo: ...Sim...

Kimiko: Feliz ano novo...

Raimundo: Feliz ano novo pra você também, Kimiko (entrega uma flor e abraça).

Omi: Que venha as próximas aventuras!!!

Clay: E que venha tudo porque estamos preparados!!

Todos: VIVA!!! FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!

...FIM

_**Brasi Blue**__: Espero que todos tenham gostado e... __Feliz Ano Novo!! Happy New Year!! Até o próximo ano!! Hehehehe!!!_


End file.
